Serendipity
by Jasmk16
Summary: 'Everything happens for a reason,'" Tori stopped at that. For a reason, she thought and smiled.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I'm trying something new here.

It's my first AU.

**Enjoy! (;**

**No, I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The auburn haired girl stood quietly admiring the backyard's entrance that was decorated with blooming flowers. She stared at the decorations of the red roses she had helped choose and the ribbons she had spread on her own early that morning. It had taken many hours, but everything was perfectly set for the wedding. Despite the warm spring day she couldn't help but feel cold all over. For two months she had dreaded this moment. This was the exactly what she had always feared. She had never wanted to imagine this, nevertheless feel it. She stood there wanting to feel content for the sake of her friend. Instead, there she was on the day of her best friend's wedding with less than hours for the ceremony to begin with her mind clouded. There were feelings of joy and laughter, and guilt and pain altogether. She sighed, thinking about all that had happened in the last two years.

During that period she somehow lost her hopes and dreams, but found what she had been missing in her life. The once strangers who had become friends and eventually learned it was deeper than they could have imagined were now far apart in their own worlds. All those memories came in flooding, bringing with them a new wave of emotions. She didn't know how she could have possibly ended in the middle of nowhere without any idea of what she wanted. This was what she had always feared; falling in love. The wind blew and sent a shiver down to her bones. She pulled the cardigan tight over her shoulders in attempt to create warmth. There was no point in trying to convince herself that this day was going to get any easier. She cleared her throat and prepared herself to enter the small house.

As she entered the cozy house, she heard yelling and disagreements coming from upstairs. Cat must have been throwing one of her fits. In the living room was the best man and Cat's young brother, Steve. He was 18 by now. My, had time gone by fast, but right now it seemed to last an eternity as she made her way to the top of the stairs.

At the end of hallway the bride's room was located. Of course she knew that. She had been the one to drop off the beautiful dress. The door was parted only the slightest allowing the smallest glimpse of the dark haired girl. From a distance she could see the pale girl was staring out of the window. Tori felt her throat tighten as she tore away her gaze from the girl. As quickly as she had looked she turned away toward Cat's room. She sighed and turned as she approached the shut door on the opposite end of the hall.

A small almost hesitant tan hand prepared to connect with wood when the door suddenly yanked back open exposing a panicked young girl. She quickly shut the door behind her blocking the raucous coming from the small room.

"Oh thank goodness! Tori, Cat needs you!" the girl pleaded.

Tori inhaled a deep breath and nodded following the girl. She had to keep it together a little longer. In a couple of hours this would all be over and hopefully for her too. She had hoped the absence of her for a year from it all would have changed her feelings, but it hadn't. The temporary distance may have failed, but making it permanent would most likely be the solution. Yes, it was. She thought. She had made her mind up the moment she heard the news. Though it sounded selfish of her it was also considerate. All those years of friendship weren't about to go down the drain over some stupid feeling of hers, at least not today. It was _Cat's_ day.

"Open the door! I can't breathe!" the inside voice shouted desperately.

"Breathe? We have both windows open!" shot back another.

Tori was about to knock again when the door suddenly opened. A young familiar girl dressed in a light blue silk dress stood there with an exasperated look on her face. "You came just in time." she said turning to look behind her. "Cat's lost her mind."

Tori tried not to laugh at the poor girl. She pursed her lips in attempt to prevent the laugh from escaping. Her eyes quickly fell on the small red head that stood by the window with her hands on her hips. As suspected, Cat was the one throwing fits. In a corner of the room were two young ladies and in the other was her friend holding a bottle of...Oh no...Champagne!

"And where have _you _been?" Cat asked narrowing her brown eyes.

The auburn haired girl raised a brow. "Where have _I _been?" She grinned in amusement at Cat's demanding behavior. "Cat, up until ten seconds ago I wasn't even aware of your presence in this church. I've been busy fixing the entrance all morning." She answered in a steady voice.

Cat pouted. "Well I've been busy, too. Just ask Trina." She pointed to the annoyed brunette.

"Busy giving headaches! You should be glad Jade isn't around to see you like this," Trina mumbled.

"Cat, please give me the bottle." Tori spoke calmly as she approached the small red head with great care.

"No! You said I could drink when I was-" _Hic_ She looked at her fingers and tried to count,  
"This many!" She said holding up three fingers.

That caused Tori to laugh as she nodded. "I know what I said, Cat but I also said not to get out of hand remember?"

Cat narrowed her eyes for a moment. She pursed her lips and slowly turned it into a frown. "I'm sorry, Tori!" She cried throwing herself into the tan girl's arms and hugging her.

Tori let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "It's okay, Cat. Just relax and take a deep breath. It's your big day." Tori said patting her back and forcing a smile. "You're going to marry one lucky lady. A really sweet and amazing lady, remember?" Tori dropped her gaze and swallowed. "You're very lucky indeed." Somehow saying those words had caused her more pain then she could have imagined. She felt selfish. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her friend again.

"You look beautiful." That was the truth. Cat did certainly look breathtaking.

"Speaking of which," Trina asked drawing back Tori's attention. "Do you know if Jade needed any help getting ready, Tori?"

Tori bit the inside of her cheek, reminding herself to keep it together. "No. I haven't spoken to her."

Tori's muscles tensed. She shifted her gaze to the tree that came into view from the window. She wondered if she was still capable of climbing trees like she did once when she was young. Her father would often take her hiking when he had his days off. As much as she enjoyed the quality time shared with her father she really treasured those small breaks they would take during their hike. Tori would take stare up at the towering trees. Her father would always give her a knowing look before he nodded granting her permission. It wasn't an easy task but in the end it was worth it. The view was breathtaking. She would climb up to the highest branch and sit there for a while admiring the sweet sounds of nature. There were no troubles up there. No headaches. No annoying assignments or siblings. No heartaches. Just the wind and her. When was the last time she had climbed a tree?

"You should go check on Jade. She better not be getting cold feet." Cat laughed, slurring the words. Cat let her arms hang freely. "Mind checking, Tori? Wouldn't want to have to call off the wedding because the _bride_ wasn't ready. How would that sound?" Cat giggled.

Tori bit her lip and nodded standing. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling disoriented. Part of her wanted to say no and runaway, but the other part yearned to go. She wasn't sure she could spend another second in the house. Achingly she walked to _her_ room.

Tori felt her throat go dry. "No, wouldn't want that," she replied heartlessly. She let out a deep breath trying to control the knotting in her chest. "I'll go check," Tori said, turning her back to Cat. The smile quickly faded as soon as the door was shut behind her. She felt heart tighten. Should it really hurt this much? Was it supposed to? It went unsaid more often than it should. It really did hurt to get your heart broken, Tori thought to herself and smiled sadly. It hurt a lot. She approached the door at the end of the hall and lightly knocked.

* * *

**A/N**: Trust me I know where this is headed.

So what did you think?

Shall I continue?

Let me know what you think!

Review please! (;


	2. Part I: The Beginning

**A/N Here we go!**

**Trust me, the proluge will come into play much later [;**

**Enjoy!  
**

**I don't own Victorious }":**

* * *

Tori was all smiles during her flight back to Washington. The whole summer had gone as planned. She couldn't have been prouder at herself for arranging the tours and reservations on her own. She had spent three months among Bristol, exploring the history and it beauty of it. She was always one to enjoy a good trip. Though it had gone by pretty quickly, she assured herself she had plenty of memories to last a lifetime. She even admitted the guys back at Bristol were charming, but they were also flirty with every other girl. Like any other person she wouldn't have minded an extended vacation, but now that school was about to begin again she was excited to hear all the stories about what she'd missed during her absence. All the romance, heart-breaks, bonfires. Everything. Just the thought of returning home comforted her.

She had missed her roommate, Cat, and her crazy stories. She wondered what Cat had done all summer. They had not contacted each other during the break, but she knew Cat wouldn't be one to change. She was always filled with new stories. Cat was her resource for the updates on hook-ups, break-ups, and even the latest movies. She was like a magazine. Tori preferred to keep away from any of those topics, but whenever Cat started up it was pretty much like telling a car alarm to shut up. Though she was never truly interested she did not mind listening to her friend. That was probably what made them best friends. Tori was the responsible one while Cat was more like the popular slash easy going girl. They were different but they balanced their friendship out and kept each other out of trouble.

Tori had half expected Cat to have been the one to pick her up at the airport, but at her arrival she was nowhere to be found. Instead of making any calls she grabbed a taxi. The taxi reeked of alcohol. Tori wrinkled her nose as she lowered the window. The air was cold and moist as expected against her skin. When the cab came to a stop she stood outside the condominium building. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes and breathed in the night air. She could have sworn she was nocturnal. The night was her life. It was the only time the huge star of the sun didn't over shine the rest of the stars. Especially on nights when the sky was clear enough to let the oldest star shine high and bright. She stared at the stars, fascinated by a passing shooting star.

…

In the small two bedroom condominium, Cat lay dead asleep on the couch. Tori had expected her to be up and about hyper like always. She laughed, shaking the thought of Cat running up and down. Tori well knew that Cat was a none stop shopper, and since the summer was coming to an end there must have been massive sale to have knocked her out. She smiled again at the thought of her friend running around in the stores. Shaking away the thoughts she walked to her room. It felt strange to be home after a couple of months. She laid her bags against the small couch that faced her bed and without a second thought she buried herself underneath the warmth of the blankets and drifted into a sea of sleep.

"Tori! Oh Tori! _Rise and shine_!" Cat called out in a singing tone. Tori could see the small red head standing by the end of the bed. She shook her head and pulled the covers over her head.

"Oh come on sleepy head. We have a week until school starts! Besides we have to go out for breakfast just like you promised!" Cat whined.

Oh, no she had forgotten that. She knew once she had made a promise to Cat she could not easily go back on her word. "I'm tired, Cat," was all she managed.

"I don't care! Get up or else Victoria Dawn Vega!" Cat warned.

Tori knew she was in trouble once she was called by her whole name. Her friend could be one of the sweetest, but she could also be the worst. "Fine! Ugh you know this is the last time I make a promise to you, Cat." Tori growled pulling herself out of bed, feeling sluggish. She scowled at her friend and went to wash off. Cat really knew how to start off a morning. As soon as Tori had finished getting ready they were off to the cafe around the corner. That was there usual lunching spot during school days and in between job breaks.

"You know when I suggested we have breakfast, I didn't mean the next morning, Cat." Tori said letting out a yawn.

"Well you didn't clarify," she grinned.

Tori rolled her eyes. She had a suspicion breakfast wasn't the only thing keeping this little red bird awake. "Alright, who is _she_?" Tori sighed and watched as Cat lit up with amusement.

"Who is who?" she asked in clear false confusion. Cat knew very well how to try and get her friend curious, but she also knew she had to work the angle well to keep Tori interested. She let out a small sigh and leaned forward on her chair. The cup of water in front of her had nearly been emptied by now. "Well..." she began, realizing the bait had failed. "She's really cute and sweet and she really likes me." She smiled widely.

Tori stared at her quietly and listened to the story of how they had met at her summer job. The girl had gone to see her each day at the coffee shop until she had finally asked her out on a date. Since then they had become inseparable. She heard her mention the name, but didn't quiet grasp it. "Then I guess I'm lucky have you at the moment," Tori laughed.

Cat smirked and nodded. "Yup, she's working today."

Tori glanced at the time on her watch. "I don't mean to cut breakfast short Cat but I really need to run some errands on my own right now. Want to meet up for lunch?" she offered in return for having to leave. She wanted to spend time with her friend, but there were something's she couldn't do accompanied. She liked to shop for books at her own pace and well Cat wasn't too patient in bookstores.

"Fine, one condition though." Cat said giving a mischievous smile. "You have to meet her today during lunch. Oh! And please be nice. You need to get to know her. She's really amazing."

_Great_. Tori wasn't too sure she liked the sound of that. She hesitated for a moment before finally agreeing.

…

Tori was still getting used to the time change. As she walked to the book store she tried to recall the name of Cat's girlfriend. She wasn't planning on having lunch without knowing it. "Jessica? No. Sam? No. Why didn't I pay more attention?" She took in a deep breath and shut her eyes for a brief moment. The girl's name had slipped her mind. She sighed taking one step too quick. Before she knew it, she had lost track of the ground and was heading face down, hear vision blurring with long dark raven hair as she slammed against a tall woman. Her head rested on the strangely warm chest. She looked up, blushing. The pale woman stared at her, her face inches away.

"Hi," whispered the dark haired woman.

"Hi," Tori breathed. She stared into the beautifully mesmerizing green eyes.

"Are you alright, dear?" asked an elderly woman from behind the two women.

Tori gasped suddenly remembering where she was and sat up, pushing herself far from the woman. "Oh, yes! I am fine!" She assured the elder woman.

The woman on the ground laughed.

Tori looked at her again feeling her face burn as she watched the woman stand. She offered Tori her hand with a gentle smile. "Sorry about that," she said as Tori took her hand.

"No I-I wasn't watching…" Tori trailed off and looked down.

She chuckled, "I'm Jade."

"Tori," she smiled shyly.

"Well, Tori you have a lovely smile." Jade complimented.

The tan woman laughed nervously. The pale woman in front of her was causing her to blush like crazy.

"Were you headed somewhere important?" Jade asked. "You seemed like you were in a rush."

"No, I just had too many things on my mind." Tori rubbed the back of her neck. The dark haired woman stared at her calmly, green eyes never leaving brown.

"I should probably go," she said breaking free from her gaze.

Jade moved in front, blocking her way. "Go?" she tilted her head the slightest in what appeared to be confusion.

Tori held her breath. The girl was so close to her.

"Mind some company? I'm on break," Jade smiled.

The girl herself had a breathtaking smile. It made Tori feel all funny inside. Tori shook her head unable to trust her voice. She breathed, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was heading to the book store." She managed her cheeks burning as she spoke.

…

The two women had walked a block from where they had met unexpectantly. During their short walk they had fallen into a comfortable conversation. They laughed off the incident and discussed how uneven the Seattle streets were. "Are you from around here?" Jade asked opening the door to the shop.

Tori looked around at the fairly busy book shop. The music section was flowing with people while the rest of the store was filled with only a few people in between every other book section. Tori smiled. "Why? Am I that obvious?" she teased.

Jade chuckled. "A little _too_ much if you ask me."

Tori playfully pouted before answering, "I live around here, but no I'm not _from _here."

The dark haired girl nodded in understanding. "Then where are you from?"

The brunette smiled and continued walking around the shop, making her way to the stairs.

"Tori!" Jade called, following.

Tori turned with a wide grin. "Yes?" She arched a brow in question.

Jade stared at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead smiled in amusement deciding to drop the remark that rested on the tip of her tongue.

Tori laughed and turned around. She realized she was flirting with the woman and shook her head. _Keep it together, Tori,_ She thought._ You don't even know her. _She found a computer approached it and began to type in the search box.

"What are you looking for?" Jade asked trying to read over the brunette's shoulder.

"William Shakespeare," Tori answered, typing it into the computer.

Jade grabbed the tan hand and led her to a shelf in the back of the store. She grabbed a book off it and opened it. "_Oh she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night..._"She paused, softly meeting the brown eyes. "..._Like a rich jewel..._" she finished and closed the book.

Tori blushed. Jade placed the book over her chest and took a step forward closing the space between them. Tori felt breathless, her face inches from the pale girl's.

"Jade? Jade! Your breaks over, ma-" Announced a dark curly haired young man who appeared from around the corner.

Tori jumped back startled blushing furiously. She tried to divert her attention away from the taller woman.

"Oh- I-I...the uh-" the young man stuttered scratching his neck and adjusting his glasses nervously.

"Thanks, Robbie!" Jade called back, her eyes still on Tori. "I'll be right there."

"Right," Robbie said before walking away. It almost sounded like he was mumbling to himself as he left.

After Robbie had gone, Tori laughed when it dawned on her. "You work here?"

Jade grinned, bowing her head. "Yes, this is my castle." She handed Tori the book.

Tori rolled her eyes and followed her back to the first floor. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask," the pale girl smirked.

This girl was _interesting_. She was… Tori couldn't think of the right word. _Enchanting_, she decided. Like a book filled with pages that simply seem to capture you. Tori looked at the time and sighed. "I need to go."

Jade curled her lips into a pout. "Will I see you again?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

_I hope_ _so_, Tori thought to herself. She smiled. "I do love to read. I guess I could stop by sometime," she smirked glancing over at the bookshelf and waving the book in the air.

Jade grabbed the book, wrote something in it and handed it back to her. "I'll see you around."

Tori smiled and nodded making her way to the exit. "Wait, I have to pay for this." She raised the book.

Jade shook her head and waved her hand. "I'll take care of it."

Tori smiled at her once more before leaving. She put away the book in her purse and walked off to finish the rest of her errands. _Enchanting indeed_, she thought

…

Cat was sitting at the same table they had earlier that morning. "Hey! Where'd you go?" she asked closing the menu and setting it aside on the table.

"I just had to run some errands," Tori answered taking a seat across from her friend. She looked at the empty chair next to Cat in curiosity.

"She's not coming." Cat sighed trying not to sound upset. "She has to make up for her lost time for leaving early the other day."

Tori tilted her head. She could tell Cat was disappointed. "Hey it's okay. I'll meet her some other time," she told her with a smile. Cat smiled and nodded. "She said she'll try to come over tonight."

Tori raised a brow and sunk in her seat, "Tonight?"

"Oh come on Tori. It's the first time she'll be over late." Cat protested.

"I didn't say anything." Tori said trying not to giggle.

"But you assumed."

"Not at all," Tori said taking a zip of the cup of water in front of her.

Cat furrowed her brows. "Right, whatever you say."

Tori shook her head in disagreement. "Are we going to talk or eat? I'm hungry." She looked at the menu, trying to decide on the soup or salad, but all she could think about was Jade at the book store. The green eyes and the breathtaking smile. She was so beautiful. She thought back to what would have happened if Robbie hadn't interfered. Maybe they would have...

"Hey Tori! What are you-" Cat's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Tori looked up from the menu. "What?"

"Are you okay? You look spaced." Big brown eyes eyed her in concern.

Tori nodded quickly. "Yeah I'm just pretty hungry." She gave a wimpy smile.

"Okay. Well what are you getting?" Cat asked returning her gaze to the menu.

…

After they finished their luncheon they returned to the apartment. "Are you going to run anymore errands today, Tori?" Cat asked throwing the keys on the counter.

"No I'm still tired from my wake up call," she answered glaring at Cat who simply giggled. "I'll be out for the rest of the day," she continued, waking to her bedroom door.

"Aww come on. It's barely 2 two o'clock!" Cat paused, a thought crossing the brown eyes. "Okay as long as you're up by six." She said and sat on the couch turning to face the television.

Tori thought about it for a moment. "Six?" She sighed, "Oh six." She remembered Cat's girlfriend was coming over. "Yeah, fine. I will."

"Sweet dreams, princess," Cat giggled before returning her attention to the program.

Tori rolled her eyes shutting the door behind her. She threw her purse on the bed and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She noticed a book beside her purse. She'd almost forgotten about it. She picked it up and sat on the bed. What could she have written? Smiling she opened it and read:

_Tori, thou doth have a rich like smile. _

_Call me. (321)254-1623_

_Jade_

She smiled and looked at her cellphone. Her cheeks were burning again. Just the thought of hearing the girl's voice sent shivers down her. Should she call her? She dialed the number and stared at the phone. What would she say to her? What would Jade say? Listening to the ring, she thought about hanging up. When the line picked up Tori quickly pressed the end button.

"I don't even know her," she told herself. Letting out a yawn she stretched out on the bed. Her thoughts found themselves indulged by the green eyes as she fell asleep. Enchanting, she mumbled in a sleepy haze.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well? ****How was it? ****Like? ****Hate?**

**I know know it's blah! xP**

**Let me know! (;**

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! They make me happy!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **It took a while but I finally got it done!

Enjoy!

**Do not own Victorious ):**

* * *

Tori jumped up startled by the loud knocking coming from her bedroom door. She groaned and walked to open it. "Jesus, Cat! Are you trying to give me heart attack?" She ran her fingers through her auburn locks, allowing her gaze to focus on the smaller girl.

Cat stood there holding two peanut butter sandwiches. "Let's watch a movie," she smiled.

Tori rubbed her eyes, "What happened to letting me sleep?" She focused on the girl and noticed she was dressed in her sleeping wear. Wasn't she expecting someone? Tori's mind tried to remember what exactly had been the last occasion the two girl's had where they sat back at home simply enjoying a movie night. She eyed the girl in curiosity. Right, she was expecting her girlfriend. That could only mean…

Cat gave a shrug. As if reading the brunette's mind she said, "She has to work late tonight." She paused. "So I thought we could catch up on all the heartbreaks you gave in Europe." She wiggled her brows in amusement.

Tori rolled her eyes at the mischievous smirk Cat had. "Well since you're on a clear mission to deprive me from sleep," Tori said as she took one of the plates. A smile grew along her lips as they fell into a comfortable conversation. The two girls had settled on the living room couch as they shared stories of their summer. In the background the only sound was of the almost nonexistent Nicholas Sparks movie playing behind them on the living room television. She'd loved the adventures she'd had in Europe, but it was the small peaceful moments with her best friend that she had really missed.

During the long hours of talking Tori had somehow fallen asleep on the couch. She awoke to the sound of the front door being knocked on. She looked around in a disoriented state in search of the red head. "Cat?" she mumbled, her eyes closed as she stretched out on the couch. She vaguely heard a snore coming from the smaller girl's bedroom. Dragging herself off the furniture, Tori rubbed her eyes as the knocking continued. "I'm coming. I'm coming," she waved. She glanced at the time on the microwave. It was eight-thirty in the morning.

She felt her cheeks heat up as she recalled the dream she had been having moments before. They had involved a certain bookshop with a certain raven haired girl and this time there had been no one around to interrupt their moment as the pale girl leaned toward her. No one had been around, but the knock on the door could have surely been a person as it only served to break the moment and caused her to leave what she really wished had happened.

Tori wasn't the friendliest person when it came to interrupting her slumber. "This better be good," she warned as the door swung open. She felt the breath suddenly fly out of her. She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or if she was still asleep. She blinked a couple of times unable to remember how to speak as a small smile formed as the familiar green eyes stared back at her in bewilderment.

"J-Jade?" Tori finally managed quietly, her voice so small she wasn't sure if she'd actually spoken. The world seemed to stand still in that moment. Was she still dreaming? She had to be. The girl she had been about to kiss moments ago was now standing before her. A look of confusion crossed the pale girl's features. Tori furrowed her brows in a mutual thought. There was something disturbingly wrong with this picture.

Before the dark haired girl could part her lips to speak the room filled with a loud ebullient cry. "Jade!" Cat leaped toward the taller girl nearly knocking over the brunette in the process.

The smile soon faded from the tan skinned girl's lips when the realty of the situation dawned on her. She dropped her gaze and stepped back, her feet suddenly felt like boulders. The red head wrapped her arms around the pale girl and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss her. Tori clenched her jaw. She turned around and began to walk to her room, hoping Cat wouldn't notice.

"Tori, this is Jade!" Cat said with a huge grin.

Tori turned around, hoping deep down that it wasn't true. Please don't say it, she thought.

"My girlfriend," Cat announced with a bounce.

Tori forced a smile. "Hey," she cursed herself. Why was she upset? She didn't even know the woman.

Jade nodded. There was an apologetic look in the emerald eyes as she gave a friendly smile. "So you're the best friend." She offered a hand.

Reluctantly Tori took it and nodded. "That's me. The _best friend_. Cat's best friend." She looked at the small girl again forcing a smile. Deep down she was glad she had actually taken all those acting classes in high school, they were sure being useful now. "Well it was nice meeting you. I'll leave you two alone now," she said waving and dismissing herself as she nearly ran to her room. She quickly shut the door behind her and locked it leaving the two girls in dazed state.

Once she was alone in her room she allowed herself to breathe. Her chest felt heavy. She slid against the door and buried her head in her hands. "Okay, Tori just relax," she mumbled to herself. "It'll be okay. She's Cat's girlfriend. What could go wrong?" Images of what happened the prior day replayed in her mind. She shook her head almost violently. _No_! She's Cat's...

"I missed you," Jade's voice traveled underneath the door from the living room. Tori had almost forgotten the sound of her voice. It sounded so musical, heavenly even. As the red head's giggle filled the air Tori shook her head. "She's _Cat's girlfriend_," she whispered to herself. Her eyes travelled to the closed drawer where the book lay.

She couldn't possibly have feelings for a stranger. She didn't know her. She didn't know Jade. She didn't know that she had a breathtaking smile and an almost musical sounding laugh or that she could recite Shakespeare. She definitely did not know that she thought the brunette had a _lovely smile_, in the pale girl's own words. Tori sighed and closed her eyes. If this was some sort of coincidence, then maybe Tori was beginning to dislike the thought of _things 'happening for a reason'. _From the other side of the door she could hear the two girls giggling and chatting. She definitely disliked it.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did ya think?

It shouldn't take long. After this chapter it will begin to pick up and get interesting (;

Let me know what you think?

Any ideas?

You know what to do!

Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I** do not **own** Victorious. **};

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Victoria Dawn Vega!" That's a good way to start off the day, Tori thought. She groaned in frustration. In the last three days that she had returned Cat had been determined not to let her sleep. She grabbed the pillow and pressed it over her face, letting out a cry of annoyance before leaving the comfort of her bed and dragging herself to the door.

"Cat, now you're just out to get me!" she growled swinging the door open.

The red head stood with a grin across her features. "I just wanted you to go to lunch with us," she nodded behind her clarifying the 'us'. Brown eyes travelled over to the dark haired girl who stood by the couch with her arms crossed and an amused smirk. Tori had done everything to avoid the girl since their unexpected meeting the morning before.

Jade had spent almost the entire day at the small residence with Cat. Tori tried to get some sleep, but the thought of the pale woman being only a door away kept bantering her mind. She finally gave up the attempt to rest and decided to go off into town to distract herself. The day had almost been successful until she ran into the couple just as she was returning home down in the lobby. The green eyes locked with brown before Tori forcefully broke the gaze to look at the smaller girl who explained that they were on their way to eat. They did invite her, but Tori gently rejected the offer claiming she had a few calls to make.

It hadn't been an entire lie. She had to call home. It had turned into a constant routine after her mother had been diagnosed with her illness. Tori had pressed the subject of going home for the summer, but her parents had been more than insistent on her taking the trip to Bristol. They'd claimed that she more than needed the break. They weren't wrong. Tori had spent every free second she could with her mother after she had been diagnosed three years ago. She was in her junior year in college now. She had talked to her mom for hours about joining a sorority and maybe theater but everything was put on hold. She never complained about. She wouldn't. Tori smiled softly as she remembered how happy her mother sounded the day before. A year had passed since they had announced her free of the disease.

She avoided the topic of her mother like a plague. It was too sensitive and Cat knew it. She never pressed on the matter because she knew the young Vega would talk to her when she was ready.

Pushing aside the memory of her mother the brown eyes returned to the small red head as she spoke. "You've been cooped up in your room all day. Please?" Cat pouted with the best puppy eyes she could manage.

"Aw man not the puppy eyes," Tori sighed rubbing her neck. Cat knew how to play her cards well. She knew Tori couldn't say no when she looked at her that way. She could see the dark haired woman laughing at her behavior. It annoyed Tori that Jade was laughing at her, but she'd be damned first before she ever admitted she actually found the woman's amusement adorable. Tori sighed realizing there was no way she'd be able to get out of the situation. "Give me ten minutes."  
**...**

Tori stared at the menu hard. Cat had dragged her along to the small 80's style diner that was a few blocks from their apartment. She loved the place but it was difficult concentrating on the words typed across the menu when her thoughts continually were distracted by the giggles coming from the two women who sat across from her.

"What are you going to get?" Cat asked pulling the away from the brunette's face.

Tori's appetite wasn't the best that morning. As her brow wrinkled in thought of the last meal she had she looked up to meet the curious brown eyes. She hadn't eaten since the lunch she'd had with the young Valentine. "Just a coffee for now I guess," she gave a small smile.

Cat stared at the brunette unsatisfied with the woman's response. She knew perfectly well when something was bothering the brunette. "Don't you want the pancake stack? You always get it." Cat asked with delicate use of words. She was aware of her routinely calls to her parents every evening. Some days it was twice. Tori usually chatted on about what was going on back at the farm but oddly the night before she had been too quite. Cat missed the chance to ask her about it when the brunette decided to turn in earlier than her usual bedtime. It was eating at the red head to ask but she knew Tori wasn't going to tell her. Not yet.

"No, I'm not that hungry. I had a late snack." Tori said, again offering smile.

Cat nodded at the clearly false statement and turned to the dark haired woman beside her. "Can you order me the club sandwich and an iced tea? I have to call back Carly from work. She called me earlier."

Jade nodded before looking back at the menu.

Tori watched as the smaller woman stood and walked to the restrooms. They gave the young blonde woman their order and sat quietly in the booth as they waited for the red head to return.

"What are you-" before Jade could finish her question Cat returned with a pout. She sat beside her girlfriend and looked at the brunette.

"Cat, is everything okay?" Tori asked in concern at the woman's upset behavior.

"That was my boss. She said I have to go in to work today. Debbie's off at some kind of family business in Rhode Island and I'm the only person who can fill in for her."

Jade wrapped her arms around the red head in comfort. "Hey it's okay. We can have lunch some other time."

"Yeah," Tori quickly agreed. "We can cancel the order don't-"

"No!" Cat cut her off. "I just- I'm sorry. I didn't want you guys to think I was ditching..." Cat trailed off, clearly upset.

Tori furrowed her brows in confusion. "Cat, you have to work. It's okay. We'll just cancel the order and go back to the apartment so that you can get ready for-"

Again Cat cut her off. "You two can stay and eat. Don't mind me." A smile grew across her lips as an idea hit her. "You two can use this opportunity to get to know each other. You're both two important women in my life. Why not take advantage of the moment?"

Tori felt her palms grow warm. Alone with Jade? Last time that happened it had been a close one. "Cat maybe…"

"That's a great idea," Jade smirked. She looked at the red head ignoring Tori's attempted protest and glare. "I heard of Tori from you all summer. Now I can see if all your telltales are really true." She smirked looking over at the brunette.

Cat giggled at the response as Tori struggled to hide the blush creeping up her neck. "Yay! Thanks Jade!" she kissed the woman quickly and hugged the brunette goodbye not allowing her any room to protest before taking off.

Jade had let the waitress know to cancel the sandwich after the red head had gone. Once the meal arrived the two women remained silent. Tori stared at the warm beverage trying to think of what the two could possibly talk about.

"Are you upset with me, Vega?" Jade asked breaking the silence in amusement.

Tori growled looking up. "Quit calling me that." She was partly annoyed with the woman because it was her fault they were still at the diner and partly annoyed at herself for letting the woman get to her for calling her by her last name.

"It's just a term of endearment," Jade grinned pushing aside the empty dish.

"Well I don't want any _endearing_ terms from you." Tori snapped.

"Why are you upset?" Jade asked raising a brow. Clearly she was being amused by the brunette's discomfort.

"Why? Well why not! You only tried to kiss me at the bookstore right?" Tori finally said. She'd been upset with the woman for trying to kiss her the moment she saw her embrace the red head.

Jade knitted her brows together. "Hmm you have a point. Sorry about that."

"Sorry? _Sorry_? That's all you have to say? Jade, you have a _girlfriend_!" Tori set her hand on the table, gripping the edge.

"Hey, I didn't see you leaning back!" Jade retorted.

Tori blushed. "That's beside the point!"

"Oh no I think it's exactly the point! I think you like me," she grinned.

Tori grew infuriated. "You are so irritating!"

"I think I'm quite charming, actually." Jade smirked.

Tori tried her best to keep calm. "The only reason I'm even talking to you is because of Cat." She mumbled crossing her arms.

"Is that so? Well than, Vega put some effort into it. You're not being nice at all. If I didn't know better I'd say you were being a bit of an ass."

Tori dropped her arms down to her side. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" she asked with a raised brow.

Jade grinned. "I kiss Cat with it."

Tori felt her heart drop. Suddenly the room felt small as she remembered that indeed Jade was Cat's girlfriend. She blinked a couple of times before standing. She dropped a bill for her coffee and walked out of the diner.

"Tori, wait!" Jade followed behind. She managed to catch up to the brunette half a block away from the diner. She grabbed the tan girl's wrist and turned her. "Wait!"

"Jade, let go of me!" Tori warned, trying to free herself from the pale woman's hold.

"I'm sorry. That was out of place." she released the woman's wrist and stepped back, giving the woman some space to breathe. "Can we start over?" Jade looked at the brunette with sincere eyes as she waited for her to respond.

Tori studied the women before her carefully. She could see that Jade meant what she had said. She wanted to start fresh. Cat did what her to be friends with Jade, Tori thought. She at least had to try. She hesitantly nodded. "Okay," she managed.

She swallowed any protest that tried to rise from the back of her mind and offered the woman her hand. "I'm Tori. Cat's best friend," she smiled.  
**...**

Tori stared at her cellphone silently. She had been staring at the mobile for almost twenty minutes. She felt numb all over. Cat would be off work and home soon. She couldn't let her find her in such a state. She wiped away the tears mercilessly running down her cheeks and stood from the couch to go to her room.

"Hey Tori," Cat greeted from the entrance door.

Tori had been too wrapped up in her world that the sound of the door opening had gone unheard.

The smaller woman dropped her bag on the counter and quickly made her way to the brunette. "Tori, is everything okay? What happened?" Brown eyes stared at her with deep concern. "Honey, you're shaking." She helped the brunette over back to the couch, the tan skinned woman unresponsive the entire time.

"Tori?" Cat gently took the woman's hand. "Please talk to me." Tori almost looked pale. Cat tried to think of what could have possibly have happened to get her best friend in such a state.

Tori finally turned to look at Cat, her eyes distant as they met the similar brown. "I-It's nothing. Just that time of the month." Tori smiled weakly. "Sorry, Kitty Cat, I didn't mean to startle you. I was watching 'A Walk to Remember'. You know how that movie gets to me," she pulled her hand back to rub her neck and stood. "Um, Jade said she'd stop by tomorrow evening," she said as she walked to her bedroom door avoiding her best friend's eyes the entire time. "And before you ask, yes I'm okay. Promise," Tori managed to pull an almost convincing smile.

Cat sat silent. She gave a small nod and watched her best friend disappear into her room. She glanced over at the television control that rested over the DVD player. Tori never set the control on the player. Cat looked back at the shut door. She could have sworn she heard crying coming from the room as she stood, hesitatingly walking to her own room. Tori would talk to her when she was ready, she told herself.

* * *

**A/N**: Well? How was it?

It was just a filler mostly, but I promise the Jori will soon rise! (;

What's eating at Tori? O.o

Love it? Hate?

Let me know what you think!

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy! (}:

I **do not** own **Victorious **);

* * *

She had been running for almost an hour now and had finally reached the top of the mid-high hill. There weren't many parks nearby with hills in the city. Tori had been lucky enough to discover the park a couple of blocks away from the university that actually had some steep hills. She sat back against the moist grass to catch her breath and took the moment to admire the view of the city. It was calming with just the cool air against her skin and the sound of the wind rustling in her ears. She shut off her music and lay back to look at the clear blue sky. She preferred to have her music on most days when she ran, it avoided all the thoughts she was trying to leave behind every time she went for a run.

School had started once more and it had served as a great distraction for the young Vega. She watched as a couple of birds flew across the sky and couldn't help but think about the news she had received two weeks before. Her mother loved birds. She'd gone home after having a relatively nice conversation with Jade and called her parents like she always did. She didn't understand how it happened. It wasn't fair. Not fair at all. Her father picked up like usual, but the heart aching and familiar tone of his voice spoke for its self like it did the first time. _It_ was back. She was sick again. Tori roughly wiped away the tears. It wasn't fair. She had been clear of the disease for a year. Why? Why did it have to return? Why did it have to happen to her mother of all people?

They were unanswered question that often frustrated the brunette beyond reason. It killed her to know there was nothing she could to help her mother, especially being so far from home. She wanted to tell Cat more than anything when she returned home that night from work, but she couldn't. Cat was her best friend but she didn't want to burden her friend with her problems. She had other things to worry about. She was so glad the woman knew when not to press on a matter, she was more than understood. Tori knew very well that Cat had bought none of her lies, yet she never asked a single question. She felt guilty for making her friend worry so much. Cat would be asking questions soon. She always did when the issue at hand seemed to be having a great effect on the brunette.

Not wanting to think anymore, Tori stood up and blasted her music before she began to jog down the hill. The park was always empty in the morning with the exception of some random owners with their dogs. She circled the park one last time, forcing herself to run as fast as her body could take. At this point her body was more than exhausted. Tori had been forcing herself to run with all her might lately. It always caused her lungs to burn afterwards as she eased to a stop, but she didn't mind the aching sensation, oddly she more than welcomed it.

As she lapped the park and approached the entrance a figure caught her eye. The woman turned to look too quickly and collided hard against a tree branch. She fell back flat on her back with a loud smack, the impact of her landing knocking the breath out of her. Tori shut her eyes tightly trying desperately to keep from crying out as she felt the throbbing pain on her right temple. Her vision struggled to focus as she heard a familiar voice beside her. "Jade?" she mumbled in pain.

"Whoa there, Vega. Take it easy," Jade said as Tori tried to sit up too quickly. "You had quite a hit there. How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked in concern.

Tori questioningly looked up at the woman crouched beside her. She concentrated on the pale fingers, ignoring the rising headache. "Three," she answered as her hand rose to press against her forehead.

"Good. Now follow my finger." Jade said slowly moving her finger back and forth. Tori obliged, feeling the a bit dizzy. She sat up slowly and focused on the pale woman in front of her.

"You really need to watch where you're going, Vega." Jade chuckled. "You're a prone to yourself and trees." She moved closer to the brunette and examined the injury.

"Sorry," Tori mumbled, her breath hitching at their sudden closure.

"My dad's a doctor," Jade answered the silent question Tori had been wondering. The pale fingers gently ran over the injury, examining the swollen area. "Have you been crying?" Jade asked noticing the lightly puffy eyes.

Tori felt herself stiffen. "Well I just had the most painful encounter with a tree. You can't really expect me to laugh at it," she mumbled.

Jade grabbed her arm and held her in place as she stood. "Hey, take it easy there," she said helping the brunette stand.

"I need to get going now. I have class soon," Tori said pulling her arm from the raven haired woman. She tried to stand on her own only to quickly regret it as she felt herself go light headed.

"You're not going anywhere," Jade said hooking her arm under Tori's to hold her waist. "What's with you? Your class doesn't start for another couple of hours."

Tori felt herself blush. "How do _you_ know when my class starts?" she questioned. She felt her head begin to throb in pain once more.

Jade smirked. "Cat might of mentioned it when she was complaining about you getting up too early when you hade later classes."

Tori pursed her lips and shook her head as she imagined the red head. Of course she would hear the brunette in mornings. She was always tried her best to leave the apartment silently but the main door had other plans. It made a loud creaking sound whenever it was opened and closed. Tori gently brushed aside the pale woman's arm and leaned against the menacing tree. She was feeling pretty dizzy now from the impact but she didn't want the other woman to know.

"What's with you, Vega?" Jade asked with a raised brow. She had been slightly hurt by the brunette's objection to her help but kept it hidden well.

Brown eyes met green in confusion at the question. Did she not see what happened? She was in pain. Jade rolled her eyes and sighed at the unclear question. "I mean you've pretty hostile these last couple of days. I may not be your best friend and I may not know you like the back of my hand, but there is definitely something bothering you."

The young Vega stared at the pale woman in awe. Had she really been aware of how she was feeling? She expected it from Cat, but not from Jade. She didn't know her at all. They had spoken a couple of times after their agreement but she didn't think her behavior was one that the raven haired woman paid too much interest into. "What are you talking about?" she tried playing dumb.

Jade watched the woman carefully. Her eyes had been red and clearly it had not been from the recent impact. Tori looked like she was in a bit of pain but Jade fought back the urge to approach the woman and help her. "You've been on the defensive side lately. What's eating at ya, Vega?" she said. Tori obviously didn't want to budge.

Tori set her jaw. Just the thought of what was '_eating_ _at her_' cause a wave of emotion to rise in her. "I…" she began dropping her gaze. She slipped along the trunk of the tree until she was once again on the ground sitting. She needed to tell someone. It was beginning to really get to her. She had tried to invest all of her time in her studies and all the extra activities she had suddenly found to an interest, but all they ever seemed to do was leave her alone with her own thoughts at the end of the day. Tori pressed her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

Jade watched the woman. She was right. Something was bothering the brunette. It had to be really bad to make the woman literally crumble to the ground. "Tori…" she began.

"She's sick again." Tori finally spoke keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Who?" Jade asked in confusion at the woman's response.

A moment passed before Tori spoke again. She inhaled and exhaled in attempt to refrain from crying. "My mom," she whispered. Her voice was so small, had Jade not actually heard the words she would have sworn they were never spoken.

"Tori…" She tried, uncertain of what to say next.

The loud sound a fist slamming against the tree trunk nearly startled the raven haired woman. She watched the tan skinned woman ball her hands into fists as tears began to fall down the flushed cheeks. She was so angry at the world at that moment. Tori didn't like being angry. She was meant to be the usually happy and bubbly sort of girl, but every time she found herself thinking about her mother she couldn't help but feel so angry everything, she couldn't help but feel guilty in some way. She was heartbroken and enraged. Why, out of all people, did it have to be her mother? For all she cared it could have been her. She gladly traded places with her mother in a heartbeat. Tori buried her face in her arms and began to tremble as she cried in defeat. Despite how much she tried to deny it, she had to accept the reality of it. Her mother was sick again and there wasn't a thing in the world she could do to stop it.

Jade kneeled before the brunette and took hold of the woman's now swelling hand. "Hey," she whispered. Tori had her face hidden in her arms as she sobbed. "Tori," she whispered again. Exhausted brown eyes met the dejected green. Jade didn't know what she could possibly say to reassure the woman that everything would be okay. She couldn't assure her that. Instead she took the woman in her arms and held her as she cried. She held her as she let out what had been eating at her for weeks now. Tori cried into Jade's shoulder, holding on to as if her life depended on it, and maybe it did. At that moment all Tori needed was someone to hold her while she cried. "Why?" she cried. "Why her?"

Jade stroked the woman's hair in attempt to calm her. "I don't know, baby. I don't know," she whispered into the auburn hair. As the sobs subsided Tori pulled away from Jade's embrace and leaned against the tree. "Sorry about that," she whispered feeling suddenly shy as she wiped away the tears from her face. "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't you dare apologize, Tori." Jade warned. "You have nothing to apologize about." Jade sat beside her. "If you ever need to talk, Vega I'm here," she gave a friendly promising smile before standing and holding her hand out. "Now, let's get those injuries of yours checked out. Better safe than sorry, right?" She smirked, glancing at the small bruise on the tan woman's forehead and the pretty beaten up hand.

Tori looked at her hand and back at the woman. She nodded taking her hand as she stood. "Thank you," was all she could think to say as the raven haired woman helped her out of the park.

…

An hour later Tori was back from the clinic Jade had insisted she go to and in her apartment. "Tori what happened to your head?" Cat asked circling around the couch as the two women entered the living room. She glanced between her girlfriend and the brunette, paying little attention to the pale woman. "Are you okay?"

Tori smiled gently at her friend's concern. The doctor had placed two small bandages over the wound on the forehead. Jade had been right about going to the clinic. Tori had a mild concussion, which explained her vision, and a couple off scratches that needed some cleaning up. "I'm fine, Cat. Just ran into a tree," she laughed trying to lighten her friend's concern.

"And your hand?" Cat looked down at the wrapped hand before taking it in her own. The punch had been much harder, causing the brunette to fracture her hand. "Tori what did you do? Fight the tree?"

Jade snickered in the background at the redhead's remark. "Cat, babe, calm down and give Tori some space," Jade said walking over to the smaller woman and walking her back over to the couch.

Tori hesitantly followed and sat beside the red head. "I'll be fine, Cat." She smiled at her best friend, debating whether or not she should tell her of the news. She'd have to tell her sooner or later right? Tori let out a sigh. She had to tell her, but the beginning of her day had already been wasted with enough tears shed. She didn't want to have the entire day dedicated to crying. She quickly glanced at Jade before meeting the worried brown eyes. "I got distracted will on my jog and hit the tree pretty hard." She lifted her hand. "And I tried to block the landing with my hand but that didn't turn out to well."

Jade stared at the brunette in complete confusion. She didn't understand why Tori was being hesitant in telling the red head. She kept her expression stoic as Tori explained to Cat how her jog had gone and what had occurred to cause her accident.

"Wait, so what was Jade doing with you?" Cat asked still confused about the whole situation.

It was Jade's turn to answer as the brown eyes met green. "I happened to see the entire battle between Vega and the poor tree," she smirked. "I helped her to the clinic on campus so they could check her injuries." It wasn't an entire lie, Jade thought.

Tori gave her a look that silently thanked the raven haired woman for going along with her story. Cat nodded and turned to her friend. "Well since you're all beat up today, you can't go to class. And since I'm off for the day, we're going to have ourselves a junk day." Cat grinned jumping off the furniture and walking over to the kitchen. "We can go to sushi for lunch!" she called from the other room.

Both women looked at each other and laughed. "Thanks, Jade," Tori smiled. Maybe the friendship with Jade wasn't such a bad idea, she thought. She winced at the pulsing coming from her hand and head. It must have been the medication the doctor had given her for the headache, she thought as she felt a strange fluttery sensation rise in the pit of her stomach as the green eyed woman smiled at her and patted her arm before standing.

"We should probably get in there and help her," Jade suggested as they heard a small crashing sound come from the kitchen. Tori laughed and followed. She stopped in the middle of the room when Jade had gone into the kitchen and furrowed her brows. Had Jade called her baby earlier? She must have really hit the tree pretty hard to have heard the woman call her that. She shook the thought away and made her way into the other room.

* * *

**A/N: **Excuse my errors, I'm half asleep right now (x

So what do ya think?

Like it so far?

Hate?

What do you want to see happen?

Let me know whatcha think.

Please review! (};


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **No you're not imagining things. I finally updated! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait.

I appreciate all of you have waited patiently and stuck around.

The Jori-ness will slowly build up, but nevertheless it will happen (;

Now, here you go! I really hope you like it!

Side note:

_**Bold font = Jade**_

**Just bold****Tori**

It'll come up later towards the end.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tori massaged her sore hand before gathering her textbooks and leaving the quickly crowding lecture hall. Sometime she wondered how people could be rude to simply push others out of the way to get a seat. _The nerve!_She thought glaring at a blonde girl who nearly knocked her books out of her hands as she passed Tori, almost knocking her down. She hadn't even spared the brunette a look as she took the seat that had been Tori's moments before. She quickly left the building, brushing off the blonde girl's impolite shove. She was just glad her day of classes had finally ended.

It had only been a couple of days since she'd broken down at the park. The thought of what had happened at the park still angered the brunette. She didn't understand why she broke down and most importantly in front of Jade. She'd thought she had her emotions in check, but that only served to prove her wrong. Jade wasn't even her friend for crying out loud! Everything she had fought to keep in had simply flowed out of her with the raven haired woman. Why? It took years with Cat to build such a trusted friendship and even now at times she found it difficult to open to her red head best friend.

Her running never ceased, but since the encounter with the raven haired girl Tori had made sure to change both her route and workout time. It meant she had to be out and about an hour earlier before sunset, but it was worth every second. Running, aside from all the school work, helped keep her thoughts in distraction.

_Distraction_. That seemed to be all Tori wanted these days; a distraction from school, a distraction from work, a distraction from her mother's illness, a distraction from a certain colored eyed girl. Class seemed to pass like a blur. School was almost a month in already and Tori figured she'd be used to such a busy schedule by now. She was taking five courses, worked part time and was helping some on campus organizations.

She felt like she was caring the weight of the world on her shoulders. She'd done everything possible to make sure she wasn't around when the Goth was. She held nothing against the woman, at least she didn't think she did. There would be moments where she would see the red head and the pale woman together and deep down Tori couldn't explain why she felt a sudden tightening in her stomach. It was almost as if she were...jealous. No. That was impossible. It was a silly idea, but then what was she felt in the pit of her stomach every time she saw Jade kiss Cat?

The memory of how the woman had tried to kiss her when she had a girlfriend, a girlfriend who happened to be her _best friend_, upset Tori. She adjusted the strap of her bag over her shoulder and huffed away a strand of hair from her face. It was only a couple of classes but the amount of textbooks required for a day made it feel like she was in high school again.

From a distance she noticed the familiar pale woman talking with couple of young ladies. Tori furrowed her brows and began to walk another route to avoid the Goth. Before she could make it far enough Jade spotted her and chased after waving in attempt to stop the brunette's tracks.

Tori continued to walk ignoring the woman and allowing her thoughts list the assignments she had to get done before the deadlines.

"Hey, Vega! Wait up!" Jade breathed finally managing to catch up to Tori.

"Jade I really need to go. I..."

"Were you trying to avoid just then?" Jade asked stepping in front of the woman to prevent her from continuing to walk.

Tori raised a brow. _Avoiding_ was an understatement. Tori was _never_ around when Jade was. "Don't flatter yourself, Jade. I've been busy," she bluntly responded.

Jade crossed her arms. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were cross with me."

"What a shame you don't know better." Tori replied shifting her books to lessen the weight on her fractured hand. Tori had grown frustrated with the restrictions of her right hand. The band was itchy and uncomfortable and she had to wear it for _three weeks_. That only served to make her day more difficult than necessary. It was times like these she was glad her assignments were typed rather than written.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jade question perplexed by the brunette's response.

"Jade I have a lot of work to do. Can this wait?" Tori sighed meeting the questioning green eyes.

"It'd be possible if you allowed me to see you later. You're never around. Why is that?" Jade pressed with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

_Maybe because your mouth is always glued to Cat's_. Tori blushed at the sudden thought. Where did that come from? "Go play with your friends. I really need to go." Tori said ignoring the appalling thought she'd just had. She rested the books against her chest, allowing no weight against her uncomfortable hand.

"Play? Tori..." Jade began raising a brow.

Tori growled in annoyance. She'd run out of patience. "Jade, I think we need to get something clear," she spoke harsher than intended.

Jade pursed in her lips in attempt not to smirk. Tori was pretty adorable when she was upset, she thought. "And what exactly is that?" she asked resting her hands down on her hips. She shifted her weight to her right leg and waited for the brunette's answer.

"I'm upset with you, okay? Upset because despite you _clearly_ having a girlfriend you tried to kiss me." Tori snapped. "We may have agreed to be friends for Cat's sake but it doesn't change the fact that you tried to kiss me when you were seeing my _best friend_. And now you just can't seem to stop flirting with the rest of the student body! I'm sorry if can't help but feel the slightest annoyed by your in appropriate behavior." Her voice raised the slightest as she gestured back to where moments before Jade had been talking to some pupils.

A hurt look crossed the green eyes, immediately emitting guilt in the tanned woman for her sudden snap.

Jade stared at the brunette silently. After a moment a shy smile formed across the rosy lips as she spoke. "I've never tried to kiss someone like that. I mean I know it was wrong, but I've never done that. I am sorry about the way I acted toward you that day, it was uncalled for. I just want you to understand that that's never happened to me." She said blushing.

She blushed. Jade was blushing, Tori thought.

"I would never try to hurt Cat. She's an amazing girl and I really care about her. You have all the right to be upset with me." Jade finished dropping her gaze.

Tori sighed. "Look, Jade I just needed to get that off my chest. I mean I didn't know how to react when you appeared at my apartment the following day." She thought about how she allowed herself the idea of something possibly happening between her the mysterious pale woman from the bookstore. She shoved away the memory, ignoring how stupid she'd felt after. "You just need to know that if you hurt Cat in _any_ way I will hunt you down, and I mean _literally,_ hunt you down if you dare break her heart, am I clear?" Tori said in the most threatening voice she could muster.

Jade blinked. Tori Vega was feisty, she thought before nodding. "Loud and clear, Vega," she smiled. She noticed the brunette's discomfort. "Can I help you with those? You look like you're about to fall back," Jade smirked motioning to the textbooks.

Tori nodded, internally thanking the Goth. Her hand was beginning to burn.

"It'll be off in a couple of weeks." Jade spoke as they began to walk. She'd noticed how uncomfortable she'd been, but decided it was best not to mention it. Jade could tell Tori hated having to be restrained.

Tori nodded and looked at the wrapped hand. She thought about why she was hurt and felt guilty once again for snapping at the Goth. A few days back she had been holding her while she cried and now just moments before Tori had snapped at her for no given reason.

"Sorry," Tori mumbled.

Jade gave her a puzzled look. "For?"

"I didn't mean to snap at you. I..." Brown eyes remained focused on the band hand. "You were just trying to be nice to me. It was uncalled for." Tori scold at herself mentally.

Jade chuckled. "Vega, give yourself a break. I understand. Cat's your best friend and you're just looking out for her. She's lucky to have such a great friend like you, you know."

Tori looked up, praying the growing blush wasn't too obvious when Jade gave her a sincere smile. She felt a tickling in her stomach. _Is it lunch time already?_She thought. Her stomach felt funny. She was sure she'd eaten enough for breakfast in the morning.

"So, where to Captain?" Jade asked raising the books and pulling the brunette from her thoughts. "These aren't light you know," she claimed pouting her lip.

Tori laughed. "Oh I know." She grinned widely and led Jade to where her car was.

How had that happened? They'd gone from serious to playful in seconds. Tori shook her head in amusement as she watched the Goth shift the books every so often_. She looks so cute when she pouts_, Tori thought. _What? No I mean…_ Tori growled inwardly annoyed with her random thoughts. What was going on? Maybe it was the heat.

Jade almost lost her balance and let out a small squeak causing Tori to let out a small chuckle. _That was too cute,_ she thought. _Okay it's definitely the heat, _she rationalized.

**...**

Cat had been pacing back and forth for nearly fifteen minutes now. She kept her brown eyes glued to the three DVD cases that lay neatly alined on the coffee table. Tori rolled her eyes. As much as she loved her best friend, she sometimes wondered how she managed to have so much patience with the small red head. Usually on Fridays the two women stayed home and watched movies in the days they were lucky enough to have the day off together.

With their different schedules and Cat's new girlfriend it was often hard for the two just to hang out. Tori huffed and crossed and uncrossed her arms in agitation. "Cat..."

"Wait I almost have it!" she grinned. Finally making a decision she reached over and grabbed the DVD in the middle. Tori shook her head in amusement. She wandered if the red head was aware of her habit. She arranged the movies in line when it was her turn to choose and every single time she would decide on the middle movie.

"Not a bad call," Tori smiled. A knock from the door claimed both their attention as Cat played he movie in the DVD player.

Cat glanced over her shoulder looking at the brunette over on the couch and the door. "You gonna get that?" She asked giving her a look that gave her no other option.

Tori sighed playfully. "Fine. Not like I had much of a choice any way." She grumbled before answering the door. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Jade, what're you doing here?"

A smirk grew along the pale features. "Way to greet someone, Vega."

Tori blushed realizing how crude her reaction had been.

"Are you going to let me in?" Jade raised a brow, gesturing to the door Tori was clutching at. She smiled in amusement as the brunette's blush darkened.

"Cat, Jade's here!" Tori announced stepping aside to allow the woman access and closing the front door. She made her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She could hear the red head giggling in the other room. Tori couldn't help but wonder what Jade could have said to make her giggle. Was it funny? She wanted to know what was said. She wanted to be in the other room with the raven haired woman. _What?_ She thought. _Come on Tori, get yourself together. You're just being silly._ She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She gave herself another breath and took a big gulp from the water bottle. _Okay,_ she thought and walked back into the other room.

"Tori! We'd thought you'd gotten lost in there," Cat giggled.

Jade sat on one end of the couch with Cat curled up beside her. "Yeah, Vega. We were about to send search party for you," she said with a smirk.

Tori rolled her eyes at their dramatic statement and took a seat on the farthest single couch by the television. She wrapped herself in her hoodie and watched as the movie began playing on the screen. From the corner of her eye she could see the way Cat rested her head against Jade's shoulder. Tori forced her eyes away when Jade leaned her cheek atop of the red head's.

_What is wrong with you?_ Her thoughts hissed. _Have you lost your mind?_ She bit the inside of her cheek, cursing herself. It had to be all the stress. It was causing her to feel things that weren't really there. They weren't there. She sighed. _Just relax, Tori. She's your friend. She's your best friend's girlfriend._ Tori sat up and stretched her legs out. As she stretched her arms and leaned back she managed to get a glimpse of the couple locking lips.

Tori suddenly stood. She dusted off her sweater and sweats scrunching her brows together in an almost thoughtful manner.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked watching Tori stand. She sat up breaking the embrace with the Goth and looked up at her friend in concern.

Tori skittishly rubbed her neck. "I'm throwing in the white flag. I'm really tired." She said and covering her mouth and feigning a yawn.

"But the movie isn't even half way through," Cat pouted.

Jade raised a silent questionable brow at the brunette.

"I know. I'm sorry. Rain check, I promise." Brown eyes briefly glanced at the raven haired woman. "I'm just really tired, Cat. And I just remembered I have a meeting first thing tomorrow morning."

Cat let out a disappointed sigh. "Okay," she decided leaning back against the couch like a disappointed child.

"I'll make it up to you, promise. We'll go to the movies next Friday night." Tori said giving her friend a promising smile.

Cat quickly lit up and nodded, "Yeah! Kay kay!"

Tori exchanged a good night with both women and went off to her room. Before she closed the door she heard the red head mention something about getting more snacks from down the hall. Tori chuckled. Cat did love to eat.

_I'll be going for quite a run tomorrow, _she thought glancing over at the time. It was still early. She looked down at her phone when she felt it vibrate. _New Text Message _it read. Curiously Tori opened the message.

_**So what's the **_**real**_** reason fun sponge?**_

Tori's jaw dropped is awe. She read the message at least three times making she she'd read it correctly. Jade?

**I don't know what you're talking about**_, _Tori quickly replied. She walked over to her bed and laid back. She felt so exhausted from working on the assignments all day after school. Again her phone vibrated. _New Text Message._

**Right**_**. Was it me?**_

Tori scoffed. **Not everything is about you, ya know!** She replied. A moment passed and Tori felt a wave of disappointment fall over her. Maybe she'd been too harsh.

_**Usually is {; **_

Tori laughed and rolled her eyes.

**You're **_**so**_** modest**_. _

_**I try.**_

Before she could reply another message was received. _**Are you going to tell me? Or are you going to keep lying?**_

_She's fast_, Tori thought. Tori decided to play along with Jade's little game. **I had **_**other**_** arrangements**_. _And send.

_**Of course you did. **_Jeez, Tori could almost see the Goth roll her eyes.

Tori became irritated with the accusation. **And what do you know? **She questioned.

_**I know you're a terrible liar. **_Tori could practically hear the smirk through the words.

**For your information, I do have to meet with my organization tomorrow morning. **Tori replied furiously.

_**Okay and what exactly is 'morning' to you, Vega?**_

Really? Even in a text she called her that? Tori huffed and replied. She'd hate to admit it, but she was actually amused but the conversation they were having.

**You and I have different definitions of early, Jade.**

_**I know. I'm not the nut job running at four in the morning.**_

Tori blushed. Oh, she knew about her new workout schedule. **I prefer the solitude**_, _she bluntly replied.

_**I get it. I like to walk alone at night. **_Was the quick response.

Was that supposed to be a secret? Tori stared at the message for a moment. Why did she tell her that? A thought dawned on Tori and she felt herself blush.

**How did you get my number?**

Tori could have sworn she heard Jade laugh at that. _**Next time you call someone, make sure you dial the correct extension for private. **_

Her cheeks were burning furiously. She'd known about the call all along? _Oh God this is humiliating, _she thought and groaned out loud.

_**Keep it down in there, Vega! I'm trying to watch a movie!**_

Tori couldn't help but laugh at the woman's reply. She quickly replied and set her phone on her lamp drawer. Brown eyes were beginning to close when her phone vibrated once more.

_**Goodnight, Tori. Sweet dreams (:**_

Tori felt a tingling sensation in her stomach as she read the words. There it was again. What was up with her stomach? She locked her phone and set back down. The only thought in her mind being the last words she read as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

_Goodnight, Tori. Sweet dreams._

* * *

**A/N: **I know it took ages for this, I'll do my best not to let so much time pass for the next chapter, promise.

I've started school and I'm working. So I've been pretty booked these last couple of months, but fear not! I have a one shot coming up soon in the next few days (;

Please review!

Let me know what you think.

Love?

Hate?

No more?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I do not own Victorious ):

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! :1

All mistakes are mine, sorry.

**Hope you enjoy**!

* * *

Tree branches scratched against a window of an old neoclassic building creating an echo in the quiet room. The only other sounds in the desolate room came from the constant tapping of black leathered boots that walked back in forth as their owner rounded the fairly large place collecting small stacks of paper. It was one of those common rainy days on the university campus creating an isolated land.

"_Don't wish don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart_," were the hummed words melodically. The brunette quietly sang to herself as she began to gather up all the files and papers. She spent most of the morning in the old building after the council meeting had ended. Some students lingered around for a while but left after an hour leaving the brunette on her own, not that Tori minded. She oddly welcomed the solitude, though she'd probably have to be caught red handed first before she admitted some company could never hurt. It steered her clear from her own thoughts.

"That's a stupid song," a husky voice spoke from the door.

The olive skinned woman turned around startled at the sudden sound of another person and dropped the papers in her panic. Almond brown eyes focused on a taller pale woman who stood with her arms crossed and a crooked smirk. "Don't do that!" Tori glared. She hated being scared, it usually served only to upset her. She brushed back the auburn locks from her face and crouched down to collect the scattered folders.

Jade chuckled at the woman's reaction and mirrored the woman's movement, helping gather the papers. "Didn't mean to frighten you, Vega," she replied a smirk playing along her lips.

Tori remained silent and stood once all the papers had been collected. "You didn't frighten me, just caught me by surprise" She finally responded.

"Whatever you say," Jade chuckled standing.

Tori had asked for the day off for a reason. The event was only a few weeks away and she wanted to make sure she had everything she needed. She wanted it to go according to plan. _At least this,_ she thought. "Can I help you with something, Jade?" She asked placing the files into her bag.

Blue eyes examined the brunette for a moment. She didn't have to look long to know the black bags beneath the determined brown eyes were from the lack of sleep. _Tori hasn't been sleeping_, Jade thought. _Why not? _"I heard you were going to be around here just thought I'd stop by and say hi," she smiled.

Tori nodded and took a zip from a cup of coffee that had been set on the table behind her. It was in that moment that Jade noticed the three cups of coffee that sat behind the brunette. "Are all those cups yours, Vega?" Jade raised a brow.

Tori shrugged. "Had a long night," she bluntly replied.

She opened her mouth but was cut off as Jade spoke again. "You don't honestly believe what that song says do you?" Jade asked. She took a step closer to the brunette, narrowing her brows.

Tori stared at the Goth with a blank expression. "What song? Oh you mean-" she began recalling the song she had been singing to herself moments prior to the conversation.

"Excuse me. You're Tori Vega, right?" Both women turned to look at a tall tan skinned blonde woman who stood by the door way. She held a clipboard and a name tag declaring she worked for the school newspaper.

Tori hesitantly nodded, letting the unanswered question to the Goth drop. "That's me. Can I help you with something?" she asked meeting curious blue eyes. She couldn't help but be reminded of the raven haired woman with eyes the color of the ocean. They were so... Her thoughts went unfinished as the blonde spoke again.

"So you're the one who came up with the entire theme for the event this year?" the blue eyed woman asked. The only contrast between those blue eyes and the pale woman's were the missing hints of green and hazel in them.

"Yes I came up with the theme this year." Tori answered briefly glancing over at the raven haired woman beside her to read any sort of reaction. Jade remained with a stoic expression, turning to look at the woman when she fell silent.

"Excellent! Would you care to share what the theme will be this year? I'm writing a report for the school paper," the blonde woman said gesturing to her badge. She grinned widely, and if Tori didn't know better, she'd have thought the woman could almost be related to Cat because of her bubbly energy.

"Actually, as of right now the committee will not be releasing any information about the event until everything is one-hundred percent sealed and ready to go," Tori answered. She wasn't in charge of the committee, but she felt like she was. She was taking care of almost all the planning and coordinating. She'd arranged the reservation for the event, she'd made many calls for the caterings and much needed chairs and tables. The committee wasn't weighing the responsibility on her, Tori _chose _to take them. The head of the committee had to beg Tori to let the rest of the committee at least take care of picking up the chairs and tables and food for the day. Tori had given in and agreed feeling exhausted that day. It didn't help that during that time Tori had been in a crummy mood because her hand usage had been limited.

The blonde woman pouted a little in disappointment. She wrote down Tori's response then looked back at the brunette. "Well what are you hoping to see happen once it's all settled?" She asked. She held the pen in her hand over the clipboard ready to write with a huge grin.

Tori felt a pang in her chest. _Hope_? Tori didn't hope. She couldn't, _wouldn't_, not with everything going on in her life. There seemed to be room for anything but hope in her life. The last time she hoped… Tori pushed her thoughts down and away. She didn't want to think or remember anything. That was the purpose of her busy schedule. "Well if all goes according to plan, I think we can most definitely see that the event will be a success. I'm sorry I can't give you any more details at this time." She smiled apologetically. "But once we're confirmed you'll be the first to know," she assured the blonde woman.

The blonde woman nodded with a hopeful expression. "It's understandable. Thank you for your time. I wish you the best."

Jade watched as the brunette flinched at the words. She had been watching the woman carefully during the interview and couldn't help but notice how uneasy she had become when the blonde woman asked her what she'd hope to see. What was wrong with the question? She hadn't asked anything inappropriate. What could Tori hope for? If she was helping, then it was sure to go just as planned. Then it hit her. _Hope._ Tori didn't want to hope. Once the woman was gone Jade turned to the brunette and stared at her.

"Look Jade if you're not her to talk…" Tori began.

"Tori," was the only response from the Goth.

Tori dropped her gaze recognizing the woman's tone of voice. It was the same one she'd used at the park. Why was her chest suddenly feeling so heavy? It felt like the room was spinning, like suddenly she couldn't breathe. "Jade, I'm fine," she mumbled. She leaned back against the table to support her own weight.

Jade furrowed her brows. "Why are you always lying, Vega? There's nothing wrong with not being…"

"Jade, I said I'm fine. Please just drop it," Tori softly spoke. She was too tired to try and argue. It seemed like that was all she and Jade ever did They'd grown to get along in the last couple of months. Every once in a while they'd have a disagreement that usually led to Tori growing upset with the Goth. Could they even consider that a friendship?

Jade shook her head angrily. "You like hell right now, Tori! I've known you for some time now. I think I know you enough to see that you're not okay. Why are you so stubborn? What is going on with you?"

Tori kept her eyes glued to the ground and sighed with exhaustion. "I'm just under a lot of stress at the moment. Nothing I can't handle." She sighed. "Jade," she said meeting the concerned colored eyes. "I'll be fine. I promise." She gave the Goth the best convincing smile she could muster before returning her attention back to the rest of the papers on the table behind her.

Jade sighed. The dropped shoulders of the brunette clearly indicated she wasn't okay, but Tori of course wasn't that easy to break. Jade could tell it had to take a lot to bring her down. Whatever she was concealing was definitely wearing her out to have her so distraught. She hesitated with the question debating whether not it was appropriate to ask the brunette. "What is your mom like?" she softly asked drawing back the young Vega's attention.

Brown eyes locked with azure in astonishment. Her lips twitched the slightest as she tried to speak. She had just been thinking about her mother. Had Jade read her mind?

"I mean, you've never really spoken about her. What's she like?" Jade said trying to clarify the question.

Tori nodded, a small smile forming across her lips. She searched in the sea colored eyes in amazement. This woman never ceased to take her by surprise. She always seemed to be at the right place in the right time when Tori needed her to be. Needed? She needed Jade? Tori mentally shook her head. Of course not. She didn't need anyone, especially not the raven haired woman. Her gaze dropped down to her hands in thought. No one ever seemed to care enough to ask about her mother. When she first got sick Cat would occasionally ask about her, but her mother's illness took a hard toll on the brunette and eventually her best friend stopped asking. The only questions ever asked about her were usually related to her illness. No one truly cared enough to ask, _really_ ask about her mother.

"She's an amazing person. I think you'd like her. She's always so positive and so full of energy," Tori answered. She sat on one of the chairs along the wall and motioned for Jade to sit aside her. The smile lingered as she went on. Her treatments have been going pretty well so far, but she didn't want to talk about that. It made it real. Tori had long accepted the dreading illness her mother had, but nevertheless she did everything in her power to avoid such heart aching topic.

"When I was younger I remember always wanting to be like her. I wanted nothing more than to be such an admired woman like her. I tried. I wanted nothing more than to be like her, but it got harder after a while." Her smile fell and animated brown eyes darkened as they looked into blue-green. "She's never been a negative person. She's always saying, 'Everything happens for a reason,'" Tori stopped at that. _For a reason_, she thought and smiled to herself as she imagined her mother saying those words. "I tried to understand what she meant by it and after she got better I thought that maybe she was right. Maybe the cancer was only serving to make our family stronger, to bring us all together during a difficult time. But now that it's back I don't know what to believe. I thought this chapter in our life was over. I thought she was okay. I…" Tori trailed off and tightened her fist, suppressing all her anger and sadness. She needed to keep herself together. Even with the distance between them, she knew she had to be a strong girl for her mother. Brown eyes looked up when a warm pale hand covered her own.

"Hey, it's okay," Jade assured her. Behind those words Tori somehow knew Jade wasn't referring to her inability to speak. She knew Jade was referring to her being upset. It was okay for Tori to be upset. She gave the pale woman a small thankful smile and nodded.

"It was my freshman year when she was first diagnosed. I had a big image of what I wanted to do. I was rushing for a sorority and I was planning on going off to study abroad for the summer, but before winter break she got sick. I forgot all about my plans. All I wanted to do was see her. Be with her," she sighed remembering how she'd begged her father to let her go home, but he had insisted it was best for her to stay and finish her classes. During her holiday break before Tori had the chance to bring up the topic of staying, her mother made it clear that it would make her feel better knowing that she was in school. She didn't want Tori to fall behind. She assured her daughter she'd be just fine and if she promised to stay in school that she'd beat the disease and make it through the treatments.

"I don't know how she does it Jade. I've done everything possible to go on with my life normally but every time I'm alone with my thoughts I just drives me mad. She's sick. She's back in her treatments. She's…." Tori refused to allow her mind to go beyond that. That last thought was the one that kept her running, the one that drove her into the madness of the dance organization. She did everything possible to avoid that one thought. If anything, at least she was still ahead of it.

Jade squeezed her hand in encouragement. Tori swallowed and sighed. "I remember when my baby bunny Lola got sick, my mom took such good care of her. She made sure to clean her cage every single day. She made sure Lola had enough blankets during the night and even though my dad didn't like the idea she let her sleep in my room." She laughed lightly at the memory of her father scrunching up his face in a disagreeing manner to Lola's presence in Tori's room but nevertheless he said nothing.

"She lasted longer than the vets had predicted and when she finally did go it didn't feel that hard because I at least managed to keep her for a little bit longer. It was only a few months, but I had my Lola," she smiled as tears began to stream down her face. What if that was the case this time around? She'd managed to have her mother healthy for a few years and maybe this time…

"No!" she shook her head trying to rid the horrible thoughts away.

Jade flinched startled by the brunette's outburst. Tori was trembling. She had her eyes shut tightly and was shaking her head furiously. Jade reached out and grabbed the woman's wrist before embracing her and wrapping her arms around her. She was trembling violently as she continued to cry and whisper words to herself. "Jade please make it go away. Please!" Tori cried desperately clutching at the Goth's jacket. She'd been too consumed with forcing her thoughts away she had failed to notice when Jade moved in close to take hold of her. "I can't lose her, Jade. I can't," she sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay, baby. It's going to be okay," she hummed into the auburn locks. She rocked the woman back and forth whispering soothing words into the woman's hair. Jade soon found that she had begun to sing softly in attempt to ameliorate Tori and calm her crying. Brown eyes closed at the sound of the woman holding her singing. It sounded so sweet and beautiful. It was a wonder how the woman had gone undiscovered with such a treasuring talent. The words of the woman's singing filled the large room relaxing the slowly fading cries of the brunette.

"_Please hold on, it's alright. Please hold on, it's alright. Please hold on_," she softly sang. It was one of the pale woman's favorite songs. During her senior year she recalled hearing it for the first time and instantly falling in love with the bittersweet song. She felt a heavy heart of sadness overcome her as she found the lyrics were so easily related to the woman in her arms. She deeply wished that wasn't the case. If anything the brunette deserved to be happy not broken, because that's what she was. Like the woman in the song who so desperately wanted to find happiness and push away all the pain.

Jade now understood why the woman was always so busy. Despite the assignment free days Tori always seemed to be running around, literally. She was either out jogging most of the day, at work filling in long night shifts, or working to coordinated the upcoming ball. Jade knew most of this information through Cat. She'd grown worried about her best friend but there never seemed to be time to confront Tori about it. She was always busy.

Jade had tried countless of times to talk to the brunette and though their friendship had grown to a reasonable level, she always wished Tori could stick around long enough to sustain at least an half an hour's worth of a conversation, but at the most all Jade could get was fifteen minutes from the brunette. She'd been worried about her since her breakdown at the park. It was clear from that day that Tori was holding back something more, something that was taking a great toll on her and affecting her greatly. She didn't know how much more Tori could handle. Did she have a breaking point? She was certainly reaching it and though she knew Tori was trying to push her away by persisting that she was just stressing and tired, Jade wasn't going to quit. She wasn't going anywhere. She hoped Tori knew that.

Taking note that her singing was working Jade sighed taking a small breath before continuing. "_When you fall apart, dry your eyes, darling dry your eyes._" She stroked her soft brown locks brushing aside the strands covering the beautifully tanned skin face. "_Life is always hard for the Belle of the Boulevard_," she sang softly stroking away the slowly ending tears. Why did life have to be so hard? Jade's intention had not been to break down the woman. She wanted Tori to talk to her about what was bothering her. She wanted to know what was taking her sleep away, what was causing her to toss and turn and night and rise early in the morning before Jade even had the chance to see her. She just wanted Tori to talk.

She noticed the woman's trembling had finally ceased and her breathing had evened out. Jade angled her head to the side to look down at the now sleeping brunette. She was exhausted. The crying must have drained the last bit of energy Tori had managed to contain. Jade couldn't help but smile as she looked at the peacefully sleeping brunette. The last time she'd seen the woman in a tranquil state had been the day they'd been at the bookstore. Had Tori made time to go back to the store? Jade tried to recall the last time she'd seen the woman at her work place. She frowned when she couldn't.

Jade lifted the brunette's legs and rested them over her lap. Hooking her arm around the woman's waist she adjusted the brunette's body so her head rested against her sweater covered shoulder. She hugged the woman closer and moved to be in the position where Tori's body was fully resting against her own in a cradling manner. The woman was surprisingly light. Jade couldn't help but frown in knowing all the obsessive jogging was responsible for it.

Blue eyes took in the serene expression of the brunette. A small smile found its way across the rosy lips. She was truly beautiful. Unconsciously Jade found herself leaning down to brush her lips over the caramel colored temple. Tori needed to hold on to any hope she had left, even if it was the tiniest bit. She noticed how guarded the brown eyes had appeared when the reported had asked her what she hoped to see. Had Tori really lost all hope? Jade could only hope not. She could only hope it wasn't too late to give her hope.

"_Please hold on, it's alright. Please hold on_," Jade quietly hummed. "Please."

* * *

**A/N:** Well what did you think? Sooner right? Kinda-ish (:

There's a ball coming? Hmm that should be interesting ;]

**Songs** were: _I'm not that Girl _by Idina Menzel from the musical _Wicked _&

_Belle of the Boulevard _by Dashboard Confessional

I was a bit hesitant to post this up, seeing as this story maybe on the verge of dying out without any readers.

**I'm already working on the next chapter but I'm not too sure if I'll be posting it. **

Please let me know if you think I should continue. I would more than love to do so.

**Review** **please**! It always encourages! ;1


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Thank you so much for all your reviews and alerts. You're truly amazing!

Meant to have this up sooner, but my schedule disagreed.

I had to go back and divide it after accepting it was too long, nevertheless, here it is!

**Enjoy!** (;

* * *

The weekend had finally arrived. After a whole week of mandatory meetings and all the suddenly piled up exams the week was finally over. Tori stretched her arms back and lightly felt the headboard of her bed. Taking a quick glance at the time on her small nightstand by her bed she let out a groan. It was almost four in the afternoon on a Saturday and Tori regretted nothing. She'd spent all morning, after her usual jog, in her room cleaning and organizing the long neglected room. Soon after she'd managed to get some laundry done and for the first time in what felt like weeks she took a breathe and just laid on her bed. Somewhere between catching up on some side reading and lunch she nodded off and fell asleep.

She stretched her surprisingly sore legs and sat up. Taking a deep breath she recalled the following morning she had woken to after talking with Jade that rainy evening on campus.

_Tori awoke to the delicious aroma of bacon filling the comfort of her bedroom. Who was cooking bacon? She sat up slowly on her bed, groaning from a headache she felt coming on. Was Cat home? It had to be at least ten in the morning for the red head to be awake. What day was it? Had she missed class? Suddenly a blush grew across her cheeks as she recalled the last place she had been before she woke up in her room and with who she'd been with. She'd been on campus. She'd cried again. She'd cried again in front of _Jade_. The brunette thought about how she'd made it home. She didn't remember waking back to the building. When she thought back to the course before meeting with Jade in the morning Tori found she couldn't remember anything after. The last thing on her mind was the soothing voice of the beautiful pale woman singing into her ear. Had Jade been responsible for Tori's return to the apartment?_

_The growing scent caught her attention again and directed her to the small kitchen of the apartment. From the hallway Tori could hear the sound of a woman humming. It sounded all too familiar as she drew closer and walked into the kitchen. She lingered by the doorway watching the woman who had her back turned, but nevertheless Tori knew who it was. It was hard not to. Red locks and black locks were a great contrast to tell the difference between two women and the woman currently standing in the same room with the brunette was certainly not her best friend. Unless Cat had miraculously grown quite a few inches overnight, dyed her hair pitch black and suddenly paled the woman before her was none other than Jade._

_Tori silently admired the oblivious woman as she watched her moving around the kitchen. A few moments passed before Tori cleared her throat softly ceasing the other woman's hypnotizing humming. The woman turned blue eyes quickly meeting brown. She gave Tori a gentle smile before shutting off the stove._

_"Hey you're up. I made some breakfast," Jade grinned gesturing to the cause of her awakening._

_Tori could only nod in response. As she watched the woman set two plates on the dining table she took a few steps finally entering the room. She found herself unable to speak as Jade continued to set the table and serve the food. She'd prepared white scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles. Blue eyes looked over at the silent brunette in curiosity as she poured them each a glass of orange juice. "Care to join me?" she asked in amusement._

_The scarlet color that claimed the caramel cheeks made Jade's grin spread. The brunette seemed to do that a lot lately. The contrasting color made the brunette look breathtaking. Jade bit her tongue, suddenly feeling embarrassed at herself for thinking such a thing. She watched as Tori took a seat, brown eyes casted down on the plate._

_"Where's Cat?" Tori finally spoke. Her throat had felt so dry she had to wonder if she'd slept for days._

_Jade took a bite of the bacon, taking the empty seat across the brunette. "She said she had a test to take this morning. She should be back within an hour."_

_Tori nodded taking a zip of the much needed orange juice. "Thank you," she whispered. Jade looked up, a brow raised in question. "For everything," Tori smiled. Jade nodded returning the smile and began to eat. The breakfast looked delicious. Tori took a bite of the bacon and dug into the meal. She'd been unaware of how hungry she'd actually been. Once she had finished her meal brown eyes made their way over to the raven haired woman who took her time eating._

_She couldn't help but think about how amazing the woman before her was. Without knowing it she'd helped Tori greatly. Since her first breakdown, not once had Jade brought it up or bombarded her with questions. She'd allowed her to cry and express herself. The first time she held her at the park Tori had felt so warm in the woman's arms and much like the park again the warmth had returned. The pale woman's arms felt welcoming, almost like home._

_"I…how did I get here?" Tori asked breaking the silence._

_Jade smirked. "Vega, that's a question for your health teacher," she teased pushing her empty plate aside._

_Tori blushed. "That's not what I meant," she defensively claimed._

_Jade chuckled. "I'm kidding, Vega. It was a joke." She leaned back against the chair and took a zip of her juice. "You fell asleep," she responded in a more serious tone. "I didn't want to wake you. You just seemed so tired," her tone was filled with such concern and sincerity, Tori felt a wave of guilt fall over her._

_"I'm sorry," Tori mumbled dropping her gaze. She hated having people worry about. It was why she chose to keep to herself. The thought of venting to a person, to have them only take pity and worry drove her mad. She didn't want people to look at her with such sympathy. She knew right after the park she'd made a great mistake by dropping her guard and allowing Jade to see her so vulnerable, but what caught her off guard was that she didn't regret it. Not like she should. Every time she was with Jade and managed to express what was bothering her she always felt a great weight lift off her shoulders. Somehow with Jade it didn't make her feel guilty._

_Jade shock her head. She reached over the table and cradled the brunette's chin. "Hey, don't apologize. Like I told you once before, you have nothing to be sorry about." She gave the brunette a sincere smile that left Tori feeling breathless. She gladly returned the smile with the same amount of sincerity nodding. She would never be able to express to Jade how thankful she truly was for her help. In those small moments it felt like the weight of the world was lifted and for that she would always be thankful. _

_"I'll wash the dishes," Tori smiled standing and taking both their plates. _

Tori smiled to herself. Her friendship with Jade had definitely taken an unexpected turn. Down the hall from her room Tori could hear the sound of two women talking. It sounded more like her redheaded friend was being insistent and the other woman was determined not to agree.

"Come on Jade! I have to work tonight and I doubt Tori would mind going along with you? Just ask her." Cat assured her.

Tori quietly joined the two women in the living room a smile of amusement playing across her lips. "Ask me what?" She raised a brow once she was fully in the room.

The red head and raven haired women both turned in surprise. "Tori! You're up!" Cat grinned. "Jade wanted to ask you a favor." She nudged her girlfriend gaining a scowl from the taller woman.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked over at the brunette. "Cat has to work tonight and well there's a small dinner from the bookstore taking place tonight." Jade took the moment to look over at the grinning red head who gave her an encouraging nod. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" She felt her cheeks burn and a tingling sensation grown in her stomach, almost like a nervous feeling. Could it be the fear of rejection? The woman was only her friend. Why was she afraid to be rejected?

The brunette looked over at the red head in question. Before she had the chance to speak up and decline the offer Cat's voice was heard. "It'll be fun, Tori. You love books and what better than free food and a place where you can talk about all those books you've read?" she asked wiggling her brows.

Auburn eyes danced between the two women. She could see she didn't have much of a choice. Not with the pleading big brown looking at her and the look the pale woman had in her eyes send a shiver down her, making it possible to think of any way to deny the invitation. She let out a small sigh. How bad could it be? It was just a dinner. She did like books and food. She gave the two women a final exchange before finally nodding in agreement. "It does sound like fun," she smiled looking over at the nervously shifting balance Goth. "I don't have any plans tonight. I'd be happy to accompany you."

Cat squealed in delight. "Told you!" She jumped poking Jade on her side.

A hint of annoyance bubbled in Jade as Cat gave her a victorious grin. She was right an Jade hated being wrong. Somehow the idea of going with Tori dissolved any feeling of her lose in being wrong. It was actually a winning situation when she thought of it. She'd get to go to dinner with Tori. "It's semi-formal attire," Jade finally said. "A dress if possible," she added sounding shy and un-Jade-like.

Cat clapped her hands and jumped up in excitement. "Yay! Of course she has a dress!" Her grin widened as she looked over at her best friend who gave her a disapproving look. Tori did indeed have dresses but she wasn't one to wear them on any given occasion. Cat ignored Tori's scowl and looked down at her watch. "Oh no! I better get going. Can't be late again," she said running off to her room.

"Cat don't forget you have to help me decorate the masks tomorrow!" Tori called out. Within minutes Cat was muttering in what like sounded like a promise and running out of the door with her shirt untucked and a shoe untied. Tori shook her head in amusement. It was just like Cat to leave things at the last minute possible.

The two woman laughed both amused by Cat. They exchanged a quick look before Tori began to feel awkward. She shifted her weight on to her left leg and leaned against the wall. "What time is the dinner?"

"It starts at six," Jade answered. She looked at the time on her cellphone noting there was only a couple hours before it began. "You don't have to wear a dress if you don't want to." Jade added.

Tori smiled. "I don't mind, Jade."

Jade gave her a smile that seemed almost relieved. "I'll come back in two hours." Jade smiled before waving and leaving the brunette.

Tori nodded and headed to her room. She had some dress hunting to do in her closet.

**…**

Two hours later right on the clock, Jade stood before the familiar apartment door. She'd been standing there for almost five minutes passing. She'd arrived early actually, _five_ minutes early and now that it was time she couldn't help but tremble with both excitement and a sting of nervous mixed in. She didn't understand what was causing her to feel suddenly nervous. It was just a dinner. A dinner from _work_. The work place where she happened to be heading the day she met Tori. She smiled to herself at the memory. Tori seemed in panic when they _met_. She still remembered the fluttering sensation she had felt when the brunette had smiled at her. It was truly one of the most breathtaking smiles she'd ever encountered.

Jade was brought out of her thoughts when the alarm from her cellphone went off. It was time. She lightly exhaled a breath and knocked on the wooden door. It took only a few moments before the door swung open and she was greeted with a wide grinning brunette. "Hey," she smiled. "Just in time," Tori laughed lightly raising a brow and looking over at the time on the clock that hung by the doorway.

The pale woman could only nod as her jaw struggled to remain closed as blue eyes took in the brunette's outfit. She wore a stunning teal dress that hung inches above her knee levels. The front of the dress was in a V-shape exposing her nicely toned collar bone. The light brown trench coat she wore hung open and down a few inches below the dress leaving her long tanned and toned legs exposed having only her feet covered with jet black colored heels.

A small blush made its way to the brunette's features when the pale woman said nothing and continued to only stare. "I hope I'm not overdressed. I can go change if that's the case. I'll be quick..." Tori began. She pointed her thumb back as she felt the back of her neck begin to burn with embarrassment.

"No!" Jade quickly responded, finally managing to speak. "No, that won't be necessary. You look perfect. I mean great. You look great," she smiled a blush making it way to her pale cheeks. She'd managed to lose all sense of thoughts once Tori had opened the door. She looked amazing. If that was her semi-formal clothing, Jade couldn't imagine how much more beautiful the brunette would look in an actual gown. "Shall we get going?" she asked realizing they'd been standing in the doorway in a surprisingly comfortable silence.

Tori nodded with a timid smile tying the strap of her coat around her waist. Jade frowned in disappointment once the dress was out of her sight. Tori looked beautiful, breathtaking really. Jade had chosen to dress in simple black dress with a V-shaped front that hung below her knees. Underneath the matching coat hid the rest of sleeveless dress, only covering her shoulder with a few inches.

Leading the brunette down to the lobby and out of the building she realized she had suddenly grown the urge to reach out and take hold of the other woman's hand as they began to walk. She tucked her hands away into the pocket of her coat before speaking, ignoring the strange desire. "I hope you don't mind us walking. It's just a few blocks away." Jade asked with a smile.

Tori shook her head smiling gently. "Not at all. It's pretty nice out. The skies are clear tonight. Makes it easier to look at the stars," she stated with a wide grin before nodding up at the night sky. Jade smiled lightly to herself in agreement. The woman seemed so fascinating. She never ceased to amaze her.

As they walked in the direction of the bookstore the two women fell into a comfortable conversation. They'd grown used to their bantering, enjoying it more than they chose to reveal. Tori pointed out a couple of constellations from the stars and named them proudly. She blushed when Jade gave her an intrigued look.

"I come from a small town. Every weekend a couple of friends would gather around in the fields and we'd just lie back looking at the stars," Tori explained. "We didn't have many books on astronomy in our school library but I took a course here my freshmen year," she shrugged, trying play off the smile that fought hard to claim her lips. "It's one of those great benefits for growing up in a small town." She said allowing the smile to win and claim her features.

Jade listened with great interest and amusement. She could tell Tori was really proud of herself for knowing so much about the night lights that claimed the dark sky. "That's impressive, Vega. Maybe one day I'll go down and visit you. Then you'll show me all the constellations," Jade smirked.

Tori chuckled lightly and nodded. "You're always welcome," she assured the Goth. Falling back into a comfortable conversation the two finally arrived at the bookstore. To Tori's surprise Jade led them a block passed and the two finally reached their true destination.

"I thought you said it was at the bookstore," Tori stated eyeing the fairly large looking building. It wasn't a business building. It appeared to be a house. A fairly large house. It was hard to distinguish the color of the outside building due to the night environment, but Tori was pretty certain it was a white building. She eyed Jade suspiciously when the woman remained quiet and did not answer.

Jade smirked feeling the brown eyes on her waiting for her explanation. "Vega, I said we were having a dinner _from_ the bookstore not _at_ the bookstore. We can't possibly have a dinner in the store."

Tori said nothing. Jade had said it was a dinner from the bookstore. She'd just figured it take place there. "I just assumed," Tori contemplated.

"You know what they say about assuming," Jade smirked.

"What's that?" Tori questioned curiously.

"When you assume, you make an ass out of u-m-e," she said her smirk widening.

Brown brows knitted together. "Did you just call me an ass?" Tori asked resting her hands over her hips in a defensive mode.

Jade couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's reaction. She was adorable. "I didn't call you an ass, Vega. I said you _make_ an ass out of u-m-e." It was Jade's turn to furrow her brows when a mischievous smile grew across Tori's lips. "What?"

Tori giggled. "You called yourself an ass, _Jade_." She didn't know the woman's surname but felt the need to emphasize the pale woman's name.

"I did not call myself an ass," Jade said. It was her turn to face the smaller woman and cross her arms as she thought about what she'd just said.

Again Tori giggled. "Oh really? Did you not say, and I quote, 'when you assume you make an ass out of _u'_," she pointed at the Goth. "m-e'?" she finished pointing at herself.

Jade opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She pursed her lips together at the corner of her mouth before chuckling and dropping her arms. "I guess that makes us an ass," she smirked admitting she'd indeed called the brunette and herself the unintended insult.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Whatever, we're both asses. Now, care to explain why we're here?" She gestured to the building before them.

"It's ol' man Sikowitz's place. He's my boss." Jade finally answered. "He used to be one heck of a lawyer back in his time," she answered the brunette's silent question. How could a person own such a place with just a bookstore? Tori nodded and shivered the slightest when a gentle breeze blew in their direction.

Jade noticed and gestured for them to go up the small steps. "Come on let's go inside before Sikowitz sends a search group out to find me." She lightly placed her hand behind Tori giving her a soft nudge to follow and step with her.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Not a new update. Went back to break the last chapter in two parts. The next chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow. It's currently under work. (;

* * *

Before Jade could even think to ring the bell the main door swung open. A tall man dressed in a nice light blue cable sweater stood with a wide welcoming grin. His partially bold hair gave Tori the inkling the man might just be the owner of the majestic home.

"Ah, Jade. I was hoping you'd come in soon," He spoke for the first time. Clearly he had been expecting them. If it was anything to go by, Tori had to guess he had been peeking through the peep hole of the door. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to go outside myself and drag you in here." He chuckled to himself.

Tori blushed realizing she was right on and looked over at the amused Goth who only rolled her eyes in reply to the elder man's comment.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" the man asked turning his gaze onto the brunette.

"Sikowitz this is Tori," Jade smiled. "Tori, Sikowitz," She gave Tori a soft smile gesturing to the man before them.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Tori smiled.

Sikowitz's grin spread and he nodded, "Wonderful! Come in, come in." Both women stepped into the cozy home. Tori looked around in amazement at how big and luxurious the home was from inside. The walls were painted an elegant dark red color and contrasted beautifully with the seemingly pricey carpet.

"Let me help you with your coat," Sikowitz spoke claiming once more Tori's attention.

Jade had removed her own coat and hung it over the coat hanger that rested by the entrance. Blue eyes watched carefully as the light brown trench coat was removed by the brunette herself before she handed it to the tall man who gladly took and hung it beside Jade's. As the trench coat came off, it was then that Jade realized the brunette's dress exposed her back. She felt her throat tighten suddenly and her heartbeat quicken. Without the protective garment and the dress free to flaunt Jade couldn't help but smile at how stunning and breathtaking Tori truly looked. The brief look back at the apartment she'd been allowed could not compare to how the brunette looked.

"It's nice to have you join us this year, Jade." Sikowitz stated. He turned back at the sound of the doorbell ringing. "You two make yourself at home. Jade feel free to show your girlfriend around." He winked.

Jade and Tori tried to explain to Sikowitz that they were only friends but the man nudged the both their backs and patted them to go into the other room. Jade rolled her eyes. It was just like Sikowitz to tune out when he was most needed. "Sorry about that, Vega. He likes to make a lot of assumptions."

Tori nodded. She giggled walking along with Jade into the other room. "Have you ever told him your little saying about assuming?"

Jade shook her head. "You just won't let that go will you, Vega?" she raised a brow. It amused her and surprised her that Tori had not completely freaked out over what her crazy boss had called her.

"Nope. I'll remind you of it any given chance," Tori winked at her lightly nudging her elbow with her own. Jade groaned playfully and led them through and to the dining table where most of her co-workers were already seated and eating. Some were standing around a table that rested against a wall with drinks over it while others stood by the chimney chatting. Tori's eyes roamed the room and again she grew amazed how beautiful the home was.

"This place is huge," she mumbled.

"Tell me about it. First time I was here it took me fifteen minutes to find the bathroom," Jade replied.

Tori giggled at the woman's confession. She looked over at the drinks on the table. Jade followed her gaze and smiled. "Grab us some seats and I'll get us a drink," she said gesturing to the two empty seats around the table.

Tori nodded watching Jade make her way to the drinks before walking over to the available seats near the head of the table. She took a seat setting her purse down on the chair beside her for Jade.

"Hey, I remember you!" a friendly voice announced.

Tori looked up across the table to meet a curly haired man who wore glasses. It took her a moment before she recognized him as the guy from the bookstore. Jade had called him Robbie, ignoring him after he had gone in search for her. "Hey," Tori smiled. "Robbie right?"

The curly haired man nodded in excitement. "Yeah, I work at the bookstore."

"Of course you do. That's why you're here," Jade's voice rang behind Tori. She turned around and looked up at the Goth who wore a sly smirk. Robbie leaned back against his seat and sighed.

Tori smiled removing her purse from the seat and taking the warm drink Jade handed her before she took the seat beside her.

"Nice seats, Vega," she smirked.

"They were the only ones…" she began before Robbie cut her off.

"Vega? Your name is Vega?" Robbie asked raising a brow and leaning on his elbows on the table.

Jade gave the curly haired man a scowl. Tori wasn't sure if it was due to his interruption or the question.

"Maybe it is. Got a problem with that, Shapiro?" Jade challenged.

Tori could see that Jade was displeased with Robbie. The way of addressing Tori had been Jade's own choice and she didn't like being questioned about it. Her nostrils were flaring and her eyes were practically throwing daggers at the young man.

"Jade," Tori said gently placing her hand on the pale woman's arm. She gave her a small smile assuring her the question had not been taken as an offence.

Immediately Jade turned her attention to the brunette and relaxed. She felt heat rise from the back of her neck and up to her cheeks in embarrassment. Jade had anger problems and she knew it. Her anger had grown under control over the years and every once in a while she would slip and snap at some innocent person for no given reason. Lately it had grown more under control but in that moment she just seemed to lose it when Robbie asked Tori if Vega was really her name. It wasn't her first name of course, but nevertheless she hated the idea of the young man disliking Tori's last name. Why would it be a problem? His opinion to her surname was not really of an importance, but she felt protective of the brunette. She knew Robbie didn't mean anything by it, nevertheless she couldn't help herself. There was nothing to dislike about Tori, not even her last name.

"My name's Tori Vega," Tori smiled and explained to Robbie who nodded in response. "Jade thinks it's amusing to call me Vega. I don't know why," she rolled her eyes.

Jade chuckled taking a drink of the hot cup of coffee she had served for herself. "It's an endearing term, Vega." She looked over at Robbie and gave him an apologetic look for her snap.

Robbie was taken by surprise. He'd known Jade for years and not once over that time had she ever taken the time to apologize. His eyes wondered between the two women. A smile grew as he realized Tori had been the reason Jade had apologized. He settled in his seat comfortably. It was interesting to see that Tori had such in effect on the pale woman. He have to ask her about the woman sometime.

"And an endearing term it is," Sikowitz spoke. He took his seat at the head of the table with Tori on his left side and Robbie on his right. Across the table from him sat an elder woman around his age. She had light brown hair with hints of gray streaks in it. Tori smiled as she watched the exchange he and the woman gave each other.

She didn't have to ask as it was clear in the way Sikowitz looked at the woman that he was in love with her. Surely she was his wife. She wondered if the day would come when someone would look at her in such a way. The way Sikowitz looked at the woman was like she was his entire world. She laughed at herself inwardly and pushed aside the silly thought taking a zip of the cup of coffee Jade had given her.

The two settled into the table. Jade had fallen into a conversation with the colleague opposite of her side. Tori had taken a few bits of some of the appetizers being served and had enjoyed watching Jade be so animated as she spoke. She'd taken the opportunity wander into her own as she played with her food not wanting to intrude with the woman's conversation.

"What are you thinking?" the small voice asked breaking the brunette's thoughts.

"What?" Tori shivered and looked over at the blue eyed woman. The feeling of Jade's breath against her ear in a whisper awoke a wave of goose bumps all over her.

"You've been quite for the last five minutes. What's on your mind, Vega?" Jade asked with the same tone in her voice low enough so only Tori could hear.

"Just you know stuff," she shrugged unsure how to respond.

The raven haired woman raised a brow in question. "Stuff? Well that's a first," she smirked. "I should try thinking about stuff sometime."

Tori grinned. "You should. It can be quite interesting." She was amused with the way Jade was able to respond to her empty answer. She always had a combat and secretly Tori enjoyed how they were able to banter back and forth without growing bored with it.

"Do you want to see something amazing?" Jade's smirk faded replaced with a gentle smile.

"But aren't we going to eat?" Tori questioned.

Jade shook her head. "We can eat at any time. Come on, you'll like it." She stood offering the brunette her hand. Tori looked down at the pale hand hesitant for a moment before nodding and taking it in her own. She stood and followed behind Jade.

"Mind if I show Tori the Meteor room?" Jade asked Sikowitz. He gave them both a huge grin and nodded. "Not at all. Go on," he returned to his discussion with Robbie about ordering new promotional posters. Tori smiled to herself. Sikowitz was an interesting man.

Jade led them out of the dining room and through a thick wooden door that led to a long hallway. They walked down the hallway stopping in front of two large white doors. Tori looked at it for a moment in curiosity. A Meteor room? Did Sikowitz collect meteors?

Jade let go of Tori's hand and Tori couldn't help but miss the warmth of the Goth's hand. Jade gave the doors a push and opened it, revealing a dim lit room. Jade grinned and gestured for them to go in. Tori obliged and entered the room, missing the sound of Jade closing the doors behind them. It looked almost like a theater room. There at least five rows of seats each aligned behind the other in a semi-circle. The walls were painted black along red seats. In the center of the room was a larger cylinder object. It was white and appeared to be a large telescope.

Tori walked over to the curious object. It wasn't a telescope she discovered. There were no lenses to look into or out of. She stepped back in surprise when the room went dark and the object awoke lighting the room with what appeared to be shooting stars.

"It's a planetarium" Jade explained. "But Sikowitz refers to it as the Meteor room," Jade continued a few steps behind Tori. "He has it set up for a meteor shower." She finished standing beside the brunette who stood captivated by the glowing lights.

"This is amazing," Tori said in awe. She looked around amazed at how real the scene before her looked. Growing up in a small town she'd seen a fair amount of shooting stars, but the scene before her was so beautiful it brought tears to her eyes.

Jade led them to the first row of seats and sat beside the brunette. Tori leaned her head back against the seat enjoying the shower of meteors filling the dark sky. It looked so real had Tori not seen the room before it was set to show the meteor shower she'd have easily fallen into belief that it was indeed real. They sat side by side in silence watching as the dark ceiling was filled with projected shooting stars.

Neither women knew who did it, but without realizing it they were both enjoying the flutter of stars with their hand intertwined. "It's so beautiful," Tori whispered giving Jade's hand a light squeeze.

Jade looked at their hands linked together and back at the brunette who was intrigued by the show. The only other light in the room allowing her to see Tori in the darkness was provided by the projected stars. "It is," Jade whispered. She leaned her head back on the chair and enjoyed the rest of the show. The warmth of the brunette's hand in her own sent a tingling sensation down to her stomach she was growing to like. And when Tori accommodated herself and angled her head to rest against her shoulder Jade could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. With a she sigh of contentment she rested her cheek over the brown crown and simply enjoyed the quiet moment with Tori.

**…**

Sikowitz let out a roaring laugh, "You're quite the young lady, Tori. I do hope to see you around more often." He raised a brow at Jade who in response blushed.

Tori smiled and nodded. "I really enjoy the store," she met azure eyes that looked deeply into the brown in search of something. Tori eyed the woman curiously. She was ready to ask the Jade about it when Robbie spoke up breaking the given opportunity.

The two women had spent a good half hour enjoying the Meteor room with nothing but silence and each other's company. After the show had ended they had returned to the table to find the guests had not taken note of their absence. They took their seats conversating with both Sikowitz and Robbie who seemed to have some sort of interest in the brunette.

"Hey Jade you should recite something. You're really good at it." Robbie grinned.

Jade had been watching the curly haired colleague from the corner of her eyes. She knew he would eventually bring up the Goth's secret ability to cite old works from admired authors. He did every year at the dinner table.

"I don't think so. I think I'm all burned out this year, Rob," Jade lamely replied.

"Come on West, don't be such a drag," Robbie said shaking his shoulders playfully. Jade was ready to protest and growl at the curly haired man when the sound of the woman giggling beside her caught her attention.

"Don't afraid, Jade. I bet you're great at reciting works," Tori said with a smile. A Glint of mischief sparkled in the chocolate colored eyes.

Jade raised her brow at the given challenge. It felt like the room had suddenly grown silent and small. All the pale woman could concentrate was on the way the brown eyes sparkled when they were turned on her and how the smile dancing along the brunette's lips seemed so dreamy. Under the light of the room the teal dress made the brunette look irresistible. She could swear her heart was beating loud enough for it to sound in the large room. She cleared her throat, turning her body to face the brunette before speaking.

"I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of anything than of a book! - When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library." Blue eyes gazed into the brown as she finished. The brown eyes seemed so mesmerizing. It felt like some sort of force was pulling her closer to the brunette. Before either women could explain what was happening the spell between them was broken by the sound of Robbie coughing.

Jade groaned inwardly but nevertheless turned to look at the co-worker and found the awkward man had been choking on one of the fruit tarts. She rolled her eyes as his coughing stopped annoyed by the man's constant interruptions.

"Jane Austen," Tori said.

Jade returned her gaze to the brunette and blinked before realizing Tori was referring to the quote she had just cited. She nodded, feeling proud.

"You are quite the reader aren't you?" Jade pointed out.

"Pride and Prejudice is one of my favorites," Tori shrugged in amusement.

The rest of the night consisted on small conversations. Some were about the new books to be out soon and others were about the workers favorite books and television shows. Jade cited a couple more authors and was taken by surprise when Tori managed to Emily Dickinson. Sikowitz seemed so gleeful with the event Tori couldn't help but be glad she had agreed to accompany Jade. After they had finished their food they fell into a discussion on the new television program Once Upon a Time. Jade laughed at Tori's animated way of talking about the show. She clearly loved the show and the characters known as Emma Swan and Regina Mills. Jade made a mental note to take a look at the show and perhaps consider buying the brunette the first season on DVD, she had after all seen it around in the music and movie department of the bookstore. It was hard to avoid it with all the promotions be made about the show.

The dinner ended shortly after they shared a round of coffee with cheesecake. Eventually Jade and Tori said their farewells to everyone. Tori thanked Sikowitz for welcoming her into his home. Sikowitz made it clear she was more than welcome to return anytime she pleased and on the final note added he hoped the Meteor room was always open.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Tori smiled, turning to face Jade. They stood in front of the brunette's apartment quietly. Tori played with the keys her gaze fixed on the blued eyed woman.

Blue eyes looked down at the brunette softly. The night had been amazing. Jade had worked for the bookstore for quite some years and each year the holiday dinners Sikowitz held weren't exactly boring but they had grown too predictable and frankly Jade had skipped out the last two past years claiming she had prior engagements to attend to. Honestly she had believed the dinner this year would be just as she had expected, but with Tori with her it had gone so unexpectantly wonderful. She caught up with some co-workers, joked around and recited; she had not recited any works for the longest time. A smile grew across her lips. She glanced down at the keys Tori held, amused by the woman's evident nerve.

A line by Shakespeare suddenly crossed Jade thoughts as she watched the brunette who retuned the gentle smile. _I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. _Without thinking Jade leaned down and pressed her lips gently onto the warm caramel cheek of the brunette. She lingered for a brief moment before stepping back and meeting the surprised chocolate eyes. "Goodnight, Tori," she smiled.

Tori nodded speechless and smiled before unlocking the door and entering the apartment. Once the door was shut behind her she reached up and touched the spot over her cheek where Jade's lips had been moments before. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. A quote she had once read in one of Shakespeare's work crossed her mind and created a fluttering sensation in her stomach. She could still feel the warmth of Jade's lips on her cheek as the line consumed her thoughts along with the adoring azure eyes. _Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night. _

* * *

**A/N: **I suppose there is a pattern in my stories with the stars. I just love them! ;1

Thank you, Shakespeare. _"I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night,"_ Romeo & Juliet, William Shakespeare.

A great thanks to all of those who reviewed and alerted! Seriously love you guys!

This story is beginning to pick up. It may be a bit slow paced, but trust me. I don't want to rush it and make the story feel like its jumping all over the place. I have a plan for it and of course it will involve **Jori**! It will begin to pick up more gradually after the next chapter (;

By the way **_Once Upon a Time_** it a phenomenal show! Check it out!

As always **please review**, honestly you're all the reason this story lives on. (:


	10. Chapter 10

**Note**: It's been a while. I know, my apologies.

Thank you for all the alerts and reviews!

Now, time for some friend interaction. (;

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The two women had been sitting around the television in the living room for nearly three hours on cool Sunday afternoon decorating masks for the upcoming event. For a Sunday the two women had surprisingly woken up early enough to have a nice breakfast and catch up with each other. They'd spent their first half of the morning talking and laughing like old times. They'd both been so busy with school and work it almost seemed like they were trying to avoid each other in the process. After breakfast the brunette reminded her red headed best friend about the project she was supposed to help her with. Finally agreeing after throwing a wining fit Cat and Tori found themselves comfortably painting the masks with a casual conversation.

"Okay, so spill," Cat sighed dipping the paint brush into the cup of water. She set down the fresh mask and turned to look at her best friend with a wide grin.

Tori raised a brow in question. "Spill what? The water?"

"You've had that huge and surprisingly scary smile all day. So what's up?" Cat pointed out. She crossed her arms and eyed her friend suspiciously. "If I didn't know better I'd say you got…"

Nearly knocking over the cup of water beside her, Tori struggled to keep the water from spilling over the fresh painted masks and smudging the one in her hand.

"Cat! Don't you dare finish that statement!" Tori warned raising the paintbrush in her hand.

The red head rolled her eyes in amusement. "I was just going to say that you probably got a _boyfriend_." She wiggled her brows grinning.

Tori couldn't help but blush at the accusation. She shook her head and dipped the brush back into the water. "Right," she rolled her eyes. "How can I possibly have a boyfriend, Cat? I barely have time for a social life," she defended.

Cat fell back laughing at that. "Tori, you have more of a social life than you know it. You're always out running, and God knows how many people you come into contact in doing so. You work like crazy at a station with people always marching in with hundreds of complains and problems. And not to mention that oh so appealing little organization group you're working with on the ball. You've bound to have met someone in between all that time, Victoria." She pointed at the brunette with a determined finger. "Come on, what's got you smiling like that? I haven't seen you smile like that since you claimed to be in love with Jamie Graham in high school. He was good looking, I give you that," Cat winked. "If it's not a boyfriend then maybe it's a girlfriend," she smirked.

Tori rolled her eyes and leaned back against one of the couches behind her. "Cat, get off my case. I'm just in a good mood today."

"I will find out if you're hiding a boyfriend or _girlfriend_ missy, believe me." Cat warned quirking her brows.

Tori chuckled, "I don't doubt you, but since there is _nothing_ to find out it'll just be your loss of time, Cat. Now let's get back to the masks please. I really need to have these all done today." Tori eyed the boxes of masks that stacked beside the coffee table. In the back of her mind the memory of the prior event with a certain raven haired woman lingered in her thoughts creating a small smile across her lips as she went back to working on the project at hand.

Lunch time rolled around before the two women even knew it. Cat left the room to order a couple of pizzas while Tori lingered behind arranging the mask in order of colors that were dry and ready to be designed on. She orderly lined up the masks and let out a satisfied sigh. She was halfway done. The first coat needed before being able to add the over coat of designs.

"When is the dance? Seems like you've been arranging it forever," Cat asked walking back into the room. They'd been working on the masks most of the day and had finally coating all the masks.

Tori laughed. "It's in a couple of weeks, Cat. It should be fun," she answered with a genuine smile. "The weekend following Turkey day," she added standing up and stretching her sore legs. Sitting in one position for so long made her legs feel stiff. They took a break from the project and relaxed as they waited for their pizza.

Cat tilted her head to the side examining the brunette. She still remembered the night she'd arrived to find her best friend in a frozen haze. When she met the brown eyes she'd been taken by surprise to find she'd been crying. Since that event Tori had grown distant. Cat understood they had school and work, but all the extra work with projects she had added to her schedule really concerned the red head. She'd been so excessively busy Cat had wondered what could have caused Tori to have such a big shift in her priorities.

Tori was in great shape. All that running in the early mornings was truly paying up for the brunette, but it concerned the red head deeply. She knew Tori dealt with her problems differently. She repressed them and kept them to herself. At the rate the brunette was going, Cat was growing frightened by it. Whatever the problem at hand was had to be very serious. Usually Tori would deal with her problem on her own for a couple of days without a single word to the red head about it. Eventually she would share the issue with Cat and deal with it with her best friend helping her solve any unanswered questions to the situation.

This time around it was different, Cat could feel it. She wasn't going to break anytime soon. She was doing everything in her will to keep what was bothering to herself and by the looks of it, it was eating at her slowly, but surely. As Cat watched the brunette who was preoccupied reading notes related to an upcoming essay she had due soon, Cat couldn't help but feel sad. She was over joyed to see her best friend up and smiling for a change, but for the last two months she'd been nothing but busy and though the smile was genuine, there was still a hint of sadness behind it. She could see the early wakings for her jogs were forced sacrifices.

There were hints of dark bags beneath the auburn eyes that were analyzing each word on the page before them. She was tired. She was tired and Cat was frightened by it because all she did was sleep on her free time and it was scaring her. Her best friend was holding something back that was slowly eating at her and there was nothing she could do. Cat opened her mouth to question the brunette, but before she could speak a knock at the door caught her attention.

"Pizza's here!" Cat announced jumping off the couch. She let out a sigh in disappointment and walked to the door. She'd have to ask her in time. She didn't know how much more Tori could take at this rate, but she hoped with time Tori would open up and let her help.

Tori closed her notebook and set it back into her book bag. From the door she could make out two voices. Ready to see what was taking the red head so long Tori stopped in her tracks as the red head walked in with the blue eyed woman who held two large boxes of pizza. The pale woman gave her a smile setting the boxes on the coffee table.

"Hey Vega" Jade smiled. "Sorry the pizza took so long. The guy at the place wouldn't get off the phone," she apologized rolling her eyes and letting out an annoyed sigh.

Tori smiled at the woman's complaining. "Hey Jade," she greeted. She turned to look at the red head who gave her an innocent smile at the silent question as she settled beside her girlfriend on the couch. Tori sighed. Clearly Cat had been the one to invite Jade without a warning. Tori took a seat on the floor with her legs crossed and opened the box taking a slice of pizza. Silently she thanked the woman for bringing them food, she was starving.

Finishing up her third slice of pizza Tori looked up at the pale woman. "Thanks for the pizza," she said wiping her mouth with a napkin before looking over at the batch of masks.

Jade nodded and returned her attention to the red head that sat beside her opening a bag of M&M's and pouring them into a bowl. "Having fun there," she smirked at Cat with amusement. The red head loved sweets. Jade enjoyed the way she lit up before she took a bite of the sweet treats.

Cat giggled in response throwing a few candy pieces into her mouth. She gave the pale woman a smirk before leaning over to press her lips against hers.

As the kiss naturally ended Jade sat back not wanting to make the brunette in the room uncomfortable. The raven haired woman was taken by a mesmerizing surprise when blue eyes fell of the quiet brunette.

Cat resumed her place by the coffee table and began to eat some of the M&Ms with a giggle.

Jade's attention was entirely on the woman who had her brows drawn together in a concentrate state. Her tongue stuck out to the side in one of the most adorable ways Jade had ever encountered as she eyed the object in her hand. The mask Tori was holding was beautifully being painted with the most gentle of ways with light strokes of the paintbrush running over the handiwork of designs around the border. The tip of the brush left light trails of black paint behind creating a stunning design over the once dull mask. The color contrasted greatly against the dark green paint.

As Tori finished passing one last stroke on the far end on the mask blue eyes watched in curiosity as the brunette turned the mask over in her hand and wrote something on the inside of it. Once done she carefully set the mask facing up on a spread piece of newspaper along with the rest of the hand painted masks. Without a word she took another blank mascaraed mask and began the process again.

"We should go ice skating!" Cat announced tearing blue eyes away from the oblivious brunette and drawing them to herself.

"Ice skating?" Jade raised a brow in thought. "Tonight?"

Cat nodded vigorously. "Yeah why not?"

Tori didn't seem to take the offer into much consideration before declining it. "I can't go, Cat. I really need to finish these up."

"Aww come on, Tori! You're always cooped up in this place. Either you work or go to school but you never go out just to have fun anymore." She looked over at the various masks laying over the spread out newspapers. "The masks are still fresh with paint, by the time we return they'll be dried and we can finish them," Cat contemplated with a smile.

"Come on, Vega don't be such a fun sponge," Jade added with a smirk. "You two have been here all day. A little sunshine won't hurt."

Tori sighed in defeat and set the mask down. "Fine, I guess I could use some fresh air."

"Yay!" Cat giggled in excitement. "I can get my skates!"

Tori laughed standing up and stretching. "Just give me five minutes." They all agreed and went onto change into warmer attire. An hour later the three women found themselves in the central park's ice skating arena. To their luck the crowd was small.

Tori hadn't ice skated for almost two years. Watching as the red head easily stepped into the arena and took off she felt a nervous tingling in her stomach as she struggled to keep her balance. Growing frustrated with the heavy footwear Tori let out an annoyed sighed and turned for the exit. Caught by off guard, Tori collided head first against the person skating in her direction. She lost her balance and landed hard on top of the person. She groaned in pain pushing herself off the person below her an apology ready on the tip of her tongue.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she met the stunning blue eyes. "I-I uh sorry," Tori furiously blushed when she realized her hands were around the pale woman's waist. Brown eyes fell upon the red lips with a smile as she leaned back for space. Tori suddenly felt a hunger grow deep inside her. She wanted to reach out and close the distance between them to press her own lips against the seemingly inviting lips and claim them as hers. Recognizing the sudden urge, she jumped back in panic falling once more on her butt and hissing in pain when the blade of the other woman's skate cut across her forearm. Managing to stand Tori helped Jade up in time as Cat joined their side.

"Are you guys okay?" Cat asked eyes switching back and forth at both women.

Tori nodded blushing. She hoped Cat hadn't seen the way she looked at Jade just moments before. The way she'd looked at her _girlfriend_. Feeling uneasy and unable to meet the blue eyes, Tori turned to face the red head. "I…uh have to get back to the apartment," she said all to quickly to understand.

"But Tori," Cat began. Noticing the red stain rising from the light blue sweater brown eyes widened. "You're arm," she said reaching to grab it but stopping mid-air when the brunette pulled it against her own chest.

"It's fine," Tori assured her ignoring the stinging sensation coming from her left arm. She pressed her right hand over it applying pressure on it to prevent the bleeding from continuing. She felt a surge of panic run through her as brown eyes met questionable blue. Her chest felt tight and the her lunges felt like they were suddenly lacking oxygen. "I-I have to go," she muttered.

Tori turned away and dismissed any calls from the two women. She managed to kick off her skates quickly once off the ice and changed into her boots. Before Cat or Jade could reach her Tori was up and running. She gave them no opportunity to catch up as she took off in full speed. She didn't understand what had just happened. She'd been trying to keep her balance one moment and the next she was on top of Jade suddenly wanting to kiss her. She shook her thoughts away and continued running. She wasn't sure where she was headed, but anywhere away from the azure eyes was great. Anywhere from the eyes that often looked at her with concern and something that almost appeared to be adoration was just perfect. She needed to breathe, she needed get away from the raven haired woman that often consumed her thoughts and haunted her dreams. She ignored any and all thoughts and ran and ran and ran.

* * *

**Note: **What did ya think? Seems like there's something bothering Tori.

Hope you enjoyed! (;

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **_Sorry it's a little late! Didn't mean to delay it so long_

_Excuse my mistakes._

_Hope you **enjoy**! _

* * *

Gaining enough distance between her and the skating rink at the park Tori finally stopped running to catch her breath. Night had dawned on the city and awoken the street light. Cars drove by in a raging speed as they passed the crossing lights. People casually waited for the cross light to signal green on sidewalks. Some talked over cellphones while others passed by with their music blasting loudly from their headphones. Releasing a heavy sigh, the brunette woman leaned back against the cool brick wall of an old building.

It was freezing. Every heavy breath she released created a small cloud of smoke as she worked to regulate her breathing. More than anything she wanted to go back to the apartment and get under the warmth of her bed covers, but she knew the two baffled women would be awaiting with a load of questions ready to be released. She couldn't handle that just yet. How would she answer questions even she was unsure of? What could have caused her to react in such a way? She'd accidentally knocked into the raven haired woman causing them both to crash down on the cold ice, but Tori had immediately freaked out and run off without a signal explanation. She knew Cat and Jade must have grown worried at such a reaction an tried to follow after her.

Tori wasn't sure how long she'd been running for. It had to be at least a good ten minutes to get three blocks away from the women. The woman. The blue eyes. The way they had looked at her. What had that been? Could it have been… Tori shook her head not allowing her thoughts to go any further. That was preposterous. Her mind had to have been playing games with her. Jade couldn't look at her like that like… A throbbing pain came from her arm claimed her attention reminding the brunette of her open forearm. The verdant coat was completely covered with red staining liquid at arm's length. Tori hissed in pain as she pressed her hand over the opening in attempt to stop the blood from continuing.

"My shift should be over soon," a tall young man spoke over his phone. He wore a dark thick jacket and held what appeared to be a bag with a sandwich in it. There was a red cross over the shoulder of the jacket clarifying he worked for a medical facility. He let out a soft chuckle before hanging up his gaze falling onto the silent brunette.

"Good night," he said with a friendly smile at Tori shoving the mobile item into his pants.

"Night," Tori replied returning the smile.

Big hazel eyes fell onto the place where Tori's hand rested over the injury. Brows furrowed in concern as he turned his full attention to the brunette. "Miss are you alright?" he questioned eyes never leaving the arm.

Tori nodded. "I just fell while ice skating. I'm okay."

The man remained silent eyeing the arm. Taking a step forward he raised his gaze for a brief moment silently questioning her before he gently reached to grab the brunette's arm and inspect it. "Looks like you might need stitches," he said finally meeting the curious brown eyes. "My truck is parked right..."

"No I'll be just fine," Tori assured the man and pulling her back to press against her chest.

"Maslow," he said.

"Excuse me?" Tori wasn't sure if he was insulting her. Her brows raised in question unsure.

He chuckled. "My name is James Maslow," he said pointing to the name encrypted on the front of the jacket he wore. "I go to the same university you go to. Just thought you'd like some entail. I don't want you to think I'm some kind of creep," he said trying to assure the brunette he meant her no harm. He friend smile turned serious once again as his attention returned to the arm when Tori winced in pain. "Your arm looks pretty bad. If we don't get it cleaned up and stitched it could get infected," James explained.

Tori eyed the young paramedic for a moment. She could feel the throbbing in her arm growing and sighed knowing he was right. More than anything at that moment she wished she could just go back to the apartment. "Okay," she agreed.

The ambulance was parked just around the corner from where the pair had met. James explained to the brunette how it had been a slow night for the paramedic. He gave the friendly smile once again insisting it was no trouble on helping when Tori suggested she should just go to a hospital on her own.

"Is it bad?" Tori asked carefully eyeing the young man at work.

It had hurt more than she'd expected when expected it have when he cleaned it up. Tori had to bite her lip hard tasting the metallic flavor in her mouth to fight back the tears. The cool liquid James had used to disinfect the injury caused the brunette to hiss in response. She diverted her thoughts from the scene before to tune out the discomfort.

A timid smile grew across James's features as he finished bandaging up the injured arm. "No. We cleaned it up and stitched it up just in time," he answered as he gently returned her arm onto her lap and began to clear away the tools he used.

"Thank you," Tori finally spoke again. She watched James collect all the unused tools and store them away before disposing of the gloves he used.

"I've seen you a couple of times around on campus, I'm always on my way to class," he smiled shyly sitting across from her.

"You can call me, Tori," she smiled.

He grinned. "Tori? That's a nice name. You always seem to be in a rush. Are you in charge of a committee or something?" he asked jokingly.

Tori blushed. "Actually I am. I'm in charge of the winter dance," she said proudly smiling. She sat up straight eyeing the white cloth that covered her arm.

James looked at her impressed. "Wow, I don't think I'd be able to handle such responsibility. In that case I'll make sure to attend this year's dance," he winked with a smug grin.

"How long will I have the stitches?" she asked recalling the attire of the dance.

James gave her smile before glancing at the arm. "About ten day twelve at the most. The cut was pretty deep, but you definitely have it off before the dance, that's for sure," he assured her.

Tori nodded in response. "I should probably go. It's late," she began.

"I can give you a ride back," he offered standing when she did.

"Not it's okay. I can walk it's not…" Tori began waving her good arm.

"Please," he said with a sweet smile. "I mean I just want to make sure you make back okay. You _are_ hurt." His big hazel eyes looked at her with such concern Tori couldn't find any way to decline his offer. With a sigh and a small smile she agreed.

…

Tori tugged the large jacket over her chest and hugged her ribs in discomfort. Somewhere along the drive James had noticed the woman's shivering and insisted she take his jacket. Hesitatingly she complied. The jacket had a light scent of a cologne James surely wore. Her thoughts couldn't help but wonder off and imagine what kind of scent the blue eyed woman's jacket would have. She wouldn't pin Jade for a sweet scent, perhaps something stronger, spicier if possible. Catching herself, Tori quickly scold herself mentally for thinking such a thing. It was none of her business what sort of fragrance the pale woman wore, nor did she care.

They'd driven in James's ambulance. The two had indulged in small talk with Tori explaining to James the details of the dance and when the tickets would begin to sell. She kept the theme of the dance to herself, remembering the committee had yet to release such detail. As they walked down the hallway together, James had insisted he walk her to the door, Tori began to feel nervous. She wondered how the two women were going to react upon her return, a churning in her stomach made her queasy as she recalled her panicked reaction at the park. She could only hope neither of them pounced on her with millions of questions.

Almost reaching the apartment, Tori slowed her steps at the sound of a person's voice travelled under the door.

"You can't honestly expect us to sit around and wait, Cat. We need to keep looking!" the voice sound desperate and upset. Was that Jade? Before Tori could decide why the pale woman cared the front door swung wide open.

"I'll be…" Jade began but stopped altogether as eyes settled on the brunette. "Tori," she whispered. Something appeared to shift in her blue eyes, almost like relief. Tori felt a fluttering in the pit of her stomach as she took the look before eyes quickly turned cold upon seeing the tall young man standing next to the woman. Hard blue eyes eyed the tall paramedic before turning their attention back to the brunette who had been missing.

"Are you okay?" she quickly questioned the brunette once her senses hit her. She moved closer to the woman placing both hands on each of Tori's arms.

Tori began to answer but was failed to continue when the voice of her best friend cut in.

"Jade, what's wrong?" the red head sounded scared as she appeared behind the taller woman. Any fear that had presented itself quickly disappeared when she saw her best friend in the doorway. "Tori, you're back!" she grinned happily. "Told you she'd be back," Cat giggled poking Jade's side.

"You were right," Jade muttered to the red head. Dark brows wrinkled in anger as she stepped to the side allowing the smaller woman room to jump and hug her best friend. Blue eyes glared at the tall paramedic who remained far too close to the brunette in Jade's opinion.

Tori hissed in pain when the red head bumped into her arm. "She hurt her arm," James began to explain to the red head who jumped back startled by the woman's yelp.

"We know!" Jade snapped at the paramedic. "I have to go, Cat," she told the red head with a frown. She looked over at the brunette eyes softening for a moment. She gave the woman a small smile before turning to leave. "I'm glad you're back, Vega," she smirked and walked off.

Tori watched as woman took off. What was that about? She thought. She didn't understand why Jade was upset. Moments before she had heard the woman's concerned voice through the door stating something about continuing to search, but once she saw the olive skinned woman and the paramedic Jade's mood seemed to take a different turn. James. Could it have been James?

"Tori, are you okay?" Cat asked once Jade was gone. "We were worried about you. You scared us." Cat frowned.

James cleared his throat looking down at both women. "I uh I have to go, Tori," he smiled impishly. "But I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to have dinner with me," he rubbed his neck nervously eyeing the brunette.

Tori stared in at the paramedic speechless. Dinner? As in a date, dinner? She hadn't dated for a sometime and while she tried searching in her mind for a reason not to agree all that popped in her head was the way the blue eyes had looked at her before they turned away. Deep blue eyes and the stomach fluttering smirk.

"Tori," Cat said nudging the taller woman and pulling out of her thoughts. "Answer him."

"I don't know, James I…I" she tried to explain failing to form a complete sentence.

"Just one dinner," he insisted. "One dinner is all I'm asking for."

Tori looked back at her best friend who gave her an encouraging nodded. She took in consideration how kind James had been and how he'd taken the time to aid her. Perhaps a dinner with James could be a good thing. It would distract her from the striking blue eyes that constantly taunted her thoughts. She made up her mind wanting nothing more than to push away whatever senseless feelings kept erupting in her stomach every time she thought about the blue eyed woman or was in the presence of their owners.

"Okay," she agreed. "Dinner sounds nice."

James lit up and grinned widely. "Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven." He handed her an index card with his cell phone number before turning to leave. "You can call me tomorrow," he smiled before checking his radio.

"Wait, James your jacket," Tori began to remove the jacket halting the taller man's movement.

He shook his head with a playful grin. "No you can keep until tomorrow night." The glim in his eyes told her it was his was of assuring she stuck to the plan.

Tori smiled at the gesture. "Okay," she agreed. He really wanted to have dinner with her. He waved both women good night and left the grin still on his lips.

Cat gave the tall woman a mischievous smile. "Tori's got a date!" she squealed when they were in the apartment. "Tori's got a date!"

Tori rolled her eyes. "It's just dinner, Cat," she shrugged tugging at the jacket and removing it.

"Right," Cat said as she began to walk into the living. When they fell into a silence she giggled before announcing, "Tori's got a date!"

"Cat!" Tori chased after her friend who giggled and ran into her room shutting the door behind her, the entire incident at the park long forgotten. She did have a date. She had a date with a sweet paramedic. He had blue…no! He hazel! He had _hazel_ eyes, Tori reminded herself. His eyes were not the color of the sky or as deep as the sea. Scolding herself she made her way to her room avoiding any and every thought consisting with the color blue.

…

A loud thudding knock awoke the resting brunette from her peaceful slumber. Muttering unintelligent words under her breath she made her way to the door. The snore coming from the red head's room worked only to upset the brunette more as she reached the forsaken knocking at the front door. How was it possible that Cat could sleep through anything? She growled and made a mental note to have a serious talk with that woman about being more alert as she swung the door open. Her breath caught in her throat when tired brown eyes focused on the late night visitor.

"Jade?" she quietly breathed eyeing the woman before her. She appeared to be almost a mess in her red plaited pajama pants and open black trench coat that revealed a thin gray t-shirt. Dark ravenous locks were pulled back in a high messy ponytail and out of the tired pale face. Even with the tired reading in the body language, the pale woman never failed to look breath taking. Had Tori not been so exhausted she would have most definitely blushed at the thought.

Big bright blue eyes focused on the brunette, a smirk working its way across the red lips as eyes took in with amusement how sleepy the woman appeared. The brunette could barely stand up in the drunken sleepy phase she was in. The smirk soon faded away when eyes locked on the white bandaging around the brunette's arm. "I'm sorry," Jade whispered finally gaining her senses and finding her words.

Tori stared at her in question. "For what?" She rubbed in eyes in a sleepy haze resting her body against the door. She tried to focus her best , her mind still waking up.

"I didn't apologize to you earlier for your arm. I'm sorry," she repeated. A sad looked crossed the blue eyes in memory of the brunette's panic when they collided earlier. She'd grown so startled by their sudden closure she pushed herself back only to result with once again falling down but not before slicing her arm open. Jade had wondered the entire evening what could have struck the brunette to enter such a panic and just run off.

Her and Cat had searched the entire park and block before calling it quits. Jade had not been too satisfied with stopping the search

Tori eyed the woman in curiosity. Her sleep deprived mind struggled to understand what the woman before her was talking about. Eyes traveling down to the wrapped forearm the brunette finally understood the words woman before had just spoken. As her mind began to wake the brunette's brain began to question what time it could be and more importantly what on earth was the blue eyed woman doing in the middle of the night standing before her apologizing. Had she really left the warmth of her bed in the middle of the night to apologize to Tori for something she wasn't responsible for?

"Jade," Tori mumbled. "It's late. Don't worry about it. It was an accident," she said with a tired smile.

Blue eyes fell over the tiredly parted lips of the other woman. They slowly brushed over every feature of the olive skinned facial structure, trying to memorize every detail of it. Eyes returned to the exposing white wrap reminding the woman it had been her skate that had broken the flawless tan skin and would surely leave a maddening scar.

She'd been up all night remembering the horrific cut across the brunette's arm at the skating rink. The way the big doe eyes had looked at her before breaking out in a panic had sent a shiver down her. She'd known it wasn't from the cold, it was something else. Something she only felt toward a certain brunette. After she'd seen the woman out in the hall she felt it again as relief flooded through her. She'd been scared for Tori. She couldn't lost, Jade knew that, but what scared her was the fact that Tori was alone and hurting, not just physically, emotionally. In the quick flash of emotions that had appeared before panic in the brown eyes, Jade had managed to catch a glimpse of sadness. That tore at her chest. Why had she gone from frightened to anguish within seconds?

She'd intended on questioning the woman about it but all opportunity was stolen the moment she caught sight of the handsome paramedic. She'd be a fool to think he wasn't good looking, but what created great anger in her suddenly had been the sight of Tori wearing the man's jacket. It was wrong. All wrong. He'd found her and aided her. It should have been her who found her and it should have been her jacket Tori was wearing. Jade caught herself in thought. Was she jealous? No, she wasn't jealous. Why would she be jealous?

Tori released a yawn, brown eyes struggling to focus anymore. Jade smiled at the woman's adorable sleepy state. Of course she was tired. It was passed midnight and Tori was an early bird.

"Tori," Jade breathed stepping into Tori's personal space and brushing back a loose auburn lock. She tilted her head the slightest to meet the tired auburn eyes for a brief moment before pressing her lips against the smaller woman's forehead. "Good night," she whispered with the sweetest of smiles before walking away and leaving a suddenly awake brunette to stand alone in the doorway of her apartment wondering if she was dreaming. Was she?

* * *

**AN**_: So?A date? Tori has a date?_

_And what was up with Jade?_

_Hmm will she go on the date? Or will she bail out?_

_Wanna find out? You know what to do? ;]_

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**_: I know I know, another update already?_

_I was feeling inspired! Haha! ;)_

_I honestly can't believe over 100 reviews!_

_Thank you all so much!_

_I do **not** own Victorious._

_It's pretty long, _**Enjoy**!

* * *

Piles of coats and several types of shirts and jeans lay disorganized over the neatly made queen sized bed. A muttering brunette filled with frustration grabbed a hanger and hung up one of the disposed articles. She'd been cleaning and rearranging every corner of her room since the morning in order to achieve distraction. After going on an extra extended jog earlier that morning she'd returned to the quiet of her shared apartment to do everything possible to avoid the bizarre dream she'd had the prior night, from clearing out the unnecessary items in the fridge to the crumbs beneath the living room furniture. It was a dream. She'd convinced herself it had to be. It explained why the woman who had appeared to upset hours before would choose to show up at such a late hour simply to apologize. It was a dream.

Hanging up the final piece of clothing that lay over the bed, Tori shrugged and pushed away the silly thought. She had less than an hour left before the paramedic from the other night stopped by. She'd sent him a text earlier asking if they could change the time to seven. She was glad he easily agreed. Spending the entire day on the apartment had been driving her crazy and since all her school work had been finished she had nothing better to do than clean. Cat had gone in a couple of times offering to help the passionate cleaner but every time she had been rejected with a simple 'no thank you' as the brunette had continued on with her mission.

Somewhere between breakfast and lunch Cat had showed up with two coffees. Tori had eyed her suspiciously when the red head entered her bed room with her work clothes. Apparently during all the cleaning frenzy Tori had missed the woman going off to work and returning. They'd managed to talk a bit between the brunette's 'break' about Tori's date. It had could barely pass as a break. Tori had taken five minutes to sit down to indulge the warm drink the red head had handed her before quickly returning to her work. Time from that point seemed to fly by. She took a quick shower and got ready for her evening out.

Her phone rang signaling a new message. _On my way up_, the message read. Tori finished the touches on her hair and exited the warmth of her newly clean bedroom. She grabbed her coat off the rack behind the door and held it below her torso and over her band arm as she wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Where are you off to all dressed up?" Came the question from the living room. Tori turned to find Jade smirking. She angled her head back to meet the brunette's gaze over from the couch.

"Tori's got a date," Cat answered as she took a sit beside the raven haired woman.

Blue eyes widened in disbelief. "A _date_? With who?" Her voice managed to remain even as the woman tried not to sound too upset over the news. Tori looked truly lovely. She wore a black dress that hung just inches above her knee levels and a pair of elegant heels to complete the outfit. As Tori adjusted the red coat Jade couldn't help but fell a hint of jealousy soar through as she imagined the lucky bastard that would be spending the evening with the breathtaking brunette.

"Who's the lucky lad?" she asked watching as Tori made her way into the living room.

Tori shrugged. "He dropped me off last night," she said adjusting the belt of her coat.

"The _paramedic_?" Jade asked in disbelief. Jaw clenching she looked down to check the time and sighed. "I should get going," she muttered a sudden rage of anger taking over her.

"Already?" Cat pouted.

Jade nodded collecting her belongings. "Yeah my break is almost over. Robbie will have a fit if I'm not back on time again," she answered dismissing the red head's protesting.

The brunette's forehead creased in concern as she watched the pale woman stand from the comfortable position she had been seated in. Tori found it strange how it was the second Jade seemed to have a sudden change in mood. Had she done something wrong? _Said_ something wrong?

Trying to leave before the paramedic made an appearance Jade practically hustled to the door waving both woman good bye. As if on cue a knocking came from the door and Jade cursed under breath as she rolled her eyes before turning and moving out of the way to allow the brunette room to answer the door.

Tori eyed the woman suspiciously briefly who avoided her gaze before reaching for the door. What was going on with her? Jade appeared to be upset The way she stood against the farthest wall with her arms closed and her head turned away made Tori's tighten discomfortingly. She was definitely upset. But why? Why was she upset? Sighing in disappointment she composed herself and opened the door.

"Hey," James smiled when the door swung open. He wore a friendly grin when the brunette saluted him and asked him to enter the apartment. Tori smiled walking in with the tall man trailing behind her.

Jade didn't miss the way the paramedic's eyes roamed over the brunette's body. She could feel her body tensing up in anger as she watched the tall brunette stand beside the smaller woman.

"Hello, I'm James," he said raising his hand to both women who opposite of the pair. "We didn't have a chance to introduce ourselves properly the other night," he added.

Jade eyed the stranger's hand. She raised a brow in question with no intention of returning the gesture. Cat sighed in annoyance at the pale woman's rude behavior when she understood Jade was clearly not going to take the paramedic's hand. "I'm Cat and this is Jade," she giggled shaking his hand.

He awkwardly dropped his hand and turned to look at Tori. "Shall we get going?" he smiled down at Tori who had been quietly watching their interaction carefully. She'd watched the way Jade had scrutinized the paramedic and though he clearly wanted to introduce himself to the dark haired woman she gave no dismay and ignored his friendly greeting. It wasn't like Jade. She'd been out with the woman in public. She was usually a chatty Kathy and known by everyone wherever they went. Everyone at the bookstore spoke very highly of the woman. Tori had a hard time understanding why suddenly Jade was having a difficult time interacting with the paramedic.

"We have a reservation at seven," James continued gaining the brunette's attention.

"Jade are you okay?" Cat asked pulling the woman from her thoughts. Wide blue eyes turned to the red head as she realized she'd been growling, not loud enough for everyone to hear but enough to make lips curl up in disgust. "Yeah I just have a headache, Cat," she smiled coolly.

"Oh, right. I'll just get your jacket," Tori answered. She quickly made her way to her room to retrieve the item. When she returned to the group, brown eyes quickly searched for the blue eyed woman. She frowned realizing the woman had gone without bothering to wait for her to return. Tori bit the inside of her cheek and scolded herself. Why did it matter so much to her that Jade had not waited for her to return before leaving? Why did she feel so disappointed?

James took his jacket and thanked the brunette who answered disheartedly. The pair said their goodnights to the red head and made their way out into the hall at to the elevators.

Tori felt a wave of joy overcome her when she caught a glimpse of the said woman standing around waiting for the elevator.

Dark brows knitted together in thought as blue eyes stared hard at the metal doors. She'd been an idiot. The way she'd behaved back in the apartment toward the paramedic had been uncalled for. But she couldn't help it, not when she knew he'd be the one Tori would be spending the evening with. Not when she had seen the beautiful charcoal dress Tori wore and how breathe taking she looked. Not when Tori could be staying in and watching a movie in the comfort of her home in with…with…

"Jade?" The woman turned around caught off to meet the bright brown eyes. Jade would be lying if she said she hadn't felt bad for not wishing the brunette a good night, but she couldn't bare the sight of the olive skinned woman leaving with the paramedic. It didn't feel right. Jade didn't understand why, but it just felt wrong. It felt wrong watching the said woman standing next to the tall young man. It felt wrong to see the grin appear because _he_ was going to take out to dinner. It felt wrong because she wasn't with the right person. No, it was all wrong. Tori didn't belong with James, she belonged with…

"Jade?" Tori tried again. "Are you going to get in?" The brunette stood with her hand holding the metal door so it would not close. Brown eyes looked at her expectantly waiting for the pale woman to answer.

How long had she been standing there? The elevator had already arrived? Jade glanced at the paramedic and back at Tori. Pursuing her lips into a smug smirk she shook her head and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "I'll catch the next one," she shrugged.

Tori rolled her eyes and reached for the proud woman's arm. "Get in here," she said tugging the woman into the elevator and pressing the button to the lobby. Jade couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's insistence. She leaned against the decorated wall in amusement. Her chuckling died down after remembering the medically licensed man was in the elevator with them. Blue eyes turned cold as they looked over to where he stood.

"So where are you two love birds off to?" Jade asked emphasizing the word love with a wiggle from her eye brows.

Tori blushed and scowled the woman playfully. "It's just dinner," Tori began."

"We're going to the new Italian place they opened up on Main Street," James interjected with a proud grin ignoring the woman's remark. He looked down at Tori who failed to return the smile as she was too preoccupied in how Jade had taken the news. Before either women could add anything more to the conversation the door slipped open revealing the lobby. Jade happily stepped put first turning to look at the pair who followed.

"Have fun Jorge," she said nonchalantly to the paramedic.

"It's James," he corrected.

Jade ignored him her voice turning serious. "Take good care of Tori." Her tone was not harsh but the threat could be heard behind the words as she looked at him directly for the first time. "See you later, Jorge," she added with a smirk.

"It's James," he corrected again.

"Whatever," Jade dismissed as she turned to Tori. The coldness in the azure eyes disappeared and replaced with a soft warmth in them as they once more took in the marveling appearance of the brunette. She truly looked beautiful. "Good night, Tori," she smiled. Her lips trembled the slightest as they did their best to refrain from pouting.

Tori returned the smile with a nod wishing the woman a good night, too. Before the woman could fully turn away from the brunette's gaze Tori noticed the shift in the blue eyes as a hint of what appeared to be sadness took over. _Sadness_? Tori stood speechless watching the dark haired woman walk away. Jade was upset, she was dejected, but why?

A warm hand landed on her shoulder and she turned to find James looking at her curiously. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Tori glanced back at the empty spot where Jade had stood. Shaking her head she looked up at the paramedic with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, James. I really appreciate the trouble you've gone to make dinner plans for us but I can't do this," she sighed glancing at the double door entrance.

James remained silent for a moment. He studied the brunette a small smile forming. "It's her isn't it," he sighed in defeat.

Returning her gaze back to the young man she quirked her brows. "What?" Tori asked confused.

"Jade, she needs you," it wasn't a question, but a statement. How could he know? "She wasn't too happy to see last night. I should have put two and two together," he continued rubbing his neck sheepishly

Tori's mouth gaped in astonishment. He'd managed to connect to dots before she had. It was James. Jade wasn't upset with her, James had been the problem.

"She's lucky to have you," he smiled.

Tori's grin widened. "You're a wonderful guy and any girl would be lucky to have you in their life, James." She leaned up on her tiptoes and lightly kissed his cheek in appreciation. "Thank you for understanding."

James nodded chuckling, "Just don't let your woman get away," he winked before leaving a brunette to question what he'd said. _Her_ woman. Jade was her _friend_, she was upset and needed her _friend_. Tori shook her head and took off running in search of the raven haired woman, because she needed her. She needed _her_.

…

The bookstore was quite as such a late hour. There was only one cashier in the front and at the most two customers roaming the store. Tori approached the curly man who stood facing down at a technical listing device. "Hey, is Jade around?" Tori asked startling the man.

"Tori, hey!" he tried playing off his frightened mood. "She's back in the music department probably listening to some of the samples," Robbie answered.

"Thanks, Robbie," she nodded not allowing any room for the bookseller to try and make small talk.

Tori found the vacant music department and caught the woman in search bobbing her head to a fairly loud song coming from the sampling earphones. Tori made her way up behind her and gently tapped her shoulder.

Jade pulled back the headset and smiled in surprise, "Hey, Vega. What brings you to the kingdom at this hour?" she asked with a coy smirk.

Tori eyed the woman for a moment. The hint of sadness she seen earlier was nowhere to be found now as the piercing blue eyes looked back. "Date over so soon?" Jade teased.

Fidgeting hands clenched and unclenched in an anxious manner. Had Tori imagined the whole thing? Jade looked just fine. The light in her eyes was bright and like always stunning. "I didn't go," she replied.

That caught Jade's attention, her azure eyes widening at the revelation. "Why not?" She asked after a moment.

There it was again, Tori thought watching as the woman's eyes shifted faster than she could keep up. Tori gasped recalling the so called dream. The colored eyes had looked at her the exact way. The way Jade was looking at her, causing her to shiver and unravel with the piercing eyes feeling like they were looking into her soul.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" she whispered.

Jade raised a brow at her questionably.

"Last night I mean. You really showed up to apologize," Tori explained.

Jade's jaw set. Blue eyes widened for a moment before quickly composing themselves and returning to their original stone look. Within moment the azure eyes changed again with a hint of adoration and confusion in the mix. They scrutinized the brunette carefully as their owner struggled to find the right words to say. What felt like a lifetime with discomforting silence was soon replaced when a smile made it way to the full lips of the pale woman. "I did," she finally answered.

The smile soon turned into a frown at the recollection as to why she'd felt obligated to do so. Tori's arm. It was hidden away and covered beneath the dark coat the woman wore to shield herself from the cool weather.

"I really sorry Tori, I didn't mean to hurt you," Jade began. Her speaking turned into a ramble once she apologized as she tried to play off the weight it had held over her.

_There it was_, Tori realized. That's what had been bothering the woman. She wasn't upset with the fact that Tori was hurt, but the fact that she'd be the one to inflict on the brunette, accidental or not. "Jade," her voice softened. "It was an accident. I slipped. You didn't purposely place your skate in my way. It was inevitable," Tori contemplated.

"I could have, had I…" Jade trailed off. Had I not let you move, she finished remembering the great warmth she'd felt with the woman's weight pressed fully against her. She blushed at the thought realizing Tori was eyeing her strangely. "You scared me," Jade said in a low but serious voice her grip on the head phones tightening

"Jade," Tori began.

"You took off running so suddenly like you'd been burned. I thought," her jaw clenched shut for a moment as she struggled to find her voice. "I thought I'd done something wrong. You didn't even give me a second look before you ran off. " She released the head set and stepped back to lean against the musical decorated wall.

"You thought I was angry at you for hurting me?" Tori said raising the silent question Jade had been avoiding. Blue eyes turned away avoiding the burning brown orbs.

"Jade," Tori whispered. She stepped closer and gently reached under to raise the woman's chin so their gaze would meet. Brown eyes searched the blue eyes with what felt like ages. Softening brown eyes lit up with understanding. "I could never be upset with you. I know you'd never try to hurt me intentionally. You're not that kind of person, Jade."

Jade felt her heart stop. They were inches apart from each other. Any closer and she'd feel the brunette's breath over her. What was the woman doing to her? She'd scared actually scared her. But why? Why did it matter so much? She'd had many people get upset with including a certain red head but it never got to her. It never got under her skin deep enough to actually create fear. Was she afraid Tori would stop talking to her? Hate her? _God no_, she thought, hurt by just the image.

"It'll scar," Jade muttered. Seeing the bandaging around the arm the other night gave her enough information to know just how deep it was. The skate blades were sharp. Too sharp. There was no way the jury to the arm could have been just a small scratch. The smooth of the pale forehead wrinkled as brows narrowed. "How bad is ?"

Tori exhaled stepping back debating whether or not she should tell the woman. "Fifteen stitches," she replied. For some reason Tori always found it difficult lying to Jade. She couldn't lie to her. From the start she'd gone off and easily told Jade the story of her life. Why? What was it about Jade that triggered that?

Jade's jaw fell open in. "Fifteen?! I... Oh God... Tori I'm sorry. So _so_ sorry," she pleaded. Azure eyes began to gloss over with tears as they urgently asked the woman to forgive her.

"Jade, please believe me when I say it's okay. I mean it. I'm not angry at you at all. It never once crossed my mind to blame you. It was an unfortunate accident that happened to involve the skates you wore but it doesn't make it your fault," she smiled softly. Brown eyes lit up playfully. "Besides now I'll be able to make up disgusting stories on how I got the scar," she winked trying to assure the pale beauty before her.

Jade chuckled after a moment. "You're something special, Vega." Her smirk was back as she blinked away the threatening tears playing them off as she 'yawned'. "What happened with your date?" she asked turning serious once more.

The brunette's mouth opened and closed a couple of times as she tried to find the right words to tell the blue eyed woman she'd cancelled her date because she'd been worried about her. Deciding it was best to leave that part out she met the stunning eyes with a sly smile. "Turns out I don't really like Italian food," Tori said with a glint in her eyes.

Both women laughed together. Letting the thick air that had hung between fade away they both spent the rest of the night playing around with the music sampler and listening to each other's favorite hits. Deep down both women were glad the date with the paramedic had not followed through and though neither said it, they both knew spending an evening listening to music they each loved was a perfect way to end the night.

* * *

**AN**: Well? What did you think?

_Tori didn't go on the date? _

_Or did she go on one she hadn't exactly planned? Hm…_

**My birthday**_ is tomorrow._

_How's about an early birthday present? _**Review please**_? ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

**AN**: _Over a hundred reviews?! You guys are amazing!_

_Thank you so much for the birthday wishes! You're all so sweet!_

_While my thoughts are still lucid, in honor of Victorious final episode, _

_I have updated sooner than I had planned. _

Hope you enjoy_!_

* * *

"How many tickets have you sold so far?" The red head asked in a chirpy mood. She stood over the ticket booth before the brunette with a huge smile

"Two hundred and fifty," Tori grinned proudly.

She finished writing down the said number in one of clipboards before looking up at the smaller woman. It was the third day since the ball tickets had been on sale. For three days straight, after she was done with all her classes, Tori would join the rest of the committee in front of the student union building to help promote and sell the tickets. She was in charge of keeping count on how many tickets had been sold and so far Tori was more than pleased with the results. Two other members had taken the responsibility of selling the decorated masks on a table a little farther from the ticket booth, though Tori had been secretly displeased, she hesitantly allowed the rest of the committee to move around to announce the ball and promote the selling of the masks.

"Got to get to class! Bye Tori! Bye Jade!" the red head waved skipping off to class.

Tori laughed as the red head took off running. The woman never learned. She was always on the clock.

"Hey Jade," Tori smiled when the pale woman made her way to the booth. She looked down noticing the mask in the woman's hand, a proud smile playing her lips. "You're going to the ball?" she asked curiously.

Jade smirked. She debated whether or not she should take the opportunity to tease the brunette. She always found amusing how easily the brunette could get worked up. Deciding to be playful on the topic she quirked her brows, her lips curling in a bantering way. "There's a ball going on? And here I thought I could just add this to my collection of horrifying objects," she smirked.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You know I wouldn't be too surprised to find out you actually had such a collection." She recalled all the horror movies they had seen along with the red head and how Jade always seemed to be amused by the gore in them. Cat usually wound up crying and while Tori seemed to strangely grow fond of them.

"Do you have the scissor props from the Scissoring?" Tori asked with a coy smile.

Jade's grin widened. "Of course I do. That is my favorite movie. I could probably rehearse you the entire script without missing a single beat," she grinned with a glint of mischief in her blue eyes.

Tori chuckled. "I don't doubt it. Now could you quit blocking the view of the booth so people can actually buy tickets," she playfully hit the raven haired woman the tip of her pen on the arm earning a laugh for the said woman.

"Fine maybe I won't buy my ticket from you."

That stopped Tori's laughing. She eyed the woman for a moment, trying to figure out whether or not Jade actually meant it. "You want to buy a ticket?"

Jade raised a perfectly trimmed brow, an amused smirk playing at her lips. "Why does that surprise you, Vega? Don't think I can go to masquerade balls?" she teased.

The brunette grew furiously red as she tried not to imagine Jade dressed so elegantly for the ball. Surely the woman looked breathtaking in anything she wore, but a corseted dress? That…she…Tori couldn't form a single thought let alone a sentence. Her mouth opened and closed making her look like a fish as she tried to come up with at least one complete sentence. "I…Uh…well…."

Jade chuckled at the woman's discomfort. The rosy cheeks definitely suited her, she thought. Brushing back the thought, Jade pursed her lips into a smirk. "I'm teasing, Vega. Calm down. Now can I please have one ticket?"

Tori nodded and handed her a tan piece of paper. As Jade began to give her the bill Tori shook her head. "It's on me," she smiled. "Are you coming over to the apartment later? They're playing the Scissoring at seven." Tori added before Jade could protest.

Jade huffed biting back the remark when Tori smoothly changed the topic. The woman was clever, she knew Jade loved that movie. Grinning in amusement Jade replied, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Vega."

Tori blushed. She played with the stack of tickets. "Cat has to work tonight. You don't have to come over if you don't want to," she said avoiding the woman's gaze. The soft chuckle from the taller woman raised Tori's attention.

"Vega, it's _the_ Scissoring. I can't miss that opportunity," Jade said as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

The brunette rolled her eyes. Jade owned the movie, special collector's edition to be correct. Jade always bragged about it whenever the movie played on the television, but Tori decided it was best to let the case rest. She wouldn't mind having some company over later. She was done with all her assignments and had accumulated so many vacation hours at her job, she had nothing but free time. What better choice than to spend it with a beautiful blue eyed woman who was willing to spend the rest of the night in her company?

…

Evening rolled around pretty soon. The red head had long gone off to work, leaving the brunette to mope in her spare time. When the knocking at the door finally released her from her boredom, Tori gladly made her way to the front door to greet the all too knowingly smirking woman.

"Took you long enough, Vega," Jade smirked when the door swung open. She eyed the woman's casual sleeping ware in amusement. By the looks of it, Tori looked more than relieved to see her and the look alone sent a tingling feeling down to Jade's stomach. She was growing used to the feeling. _Really_ used to it.

Tori was about to reply with a playful remark when her phone went off. A small grin grew across her lips at the sight of her mother's name. "I need to take this call. You'll get the food?" Tori asked with a sweet smile.

Jade nodded quickly as Tori answered her phone and made her way into her room to take her call.

"Vega, I'll be back soon," she called from the doorway, before Tori had a chance to answer the front door clicked shut leaving the brunette alone in the apartment with her call.

Twenty minutes later, Jade had returned with a large cheese pizza and two ice teas. Jade was surprised to find the apartment dead quiet. It wasn't an abnormal mood in the small home, but it was oddly too quiet. The cheery brunette was nowhere to be found as Jade made her way into the living room. She set the warm pizza and two drinks on the small coffee table, blue eyes darting around the room in search of the missing woman.

Before she knew it, Jade was standing in front of the brunette's bedroom door, her hand resting over the wood. No sound was heard from the other side, but Jade knew better. She carefully opened the door and released a grief-stricken sigh when her assumptions of the brunette's whereabouts were confirmed. She'd really hoped Tori would be either in the kitchen or even the bathroom. The sight she was met with broke her heart just like it had done so every time she'd found her in the exact spot.

Tori was curled up on her bed facing away from the door, her back turned to the pale woman. The auburn locks covered her face, but Jade knew without a doubt those brown eyes that had earlier been so bright and playful now only reflected hurt and were full of tears.

Quietly she walked around and over to lie beside the silently crying brunette. Tori's body grew stiff when a long warm arm reached over and nudged her shoulder so she could lie on her back. When the blue eyes met brown, the wood colored irises grew watery once more. Jade's lips curled in dismay. Her arm curled around the smaller woman's back. Pulling the woman into her body she wrapped one arm underneath the small waist of the brunette's as her free hand reached up to caress the auburn locks. Tori buried her face in pale neck, her sobs slowly calming as Jade held her and gently hummed into her hair.

Many times Jade had been present when Tori had announced she'd be speaking to her parents and during those countless times a long period of time had passed before the brunette made herself present again to the other two women. Her usual brown eyes always appeared to be tired and glassy when she rejoined. In those moments Jade always had to bite her tongue to keep from asking the woman if she was alright. She knew the answer, she wasn't. Jade wanted to take her in her arms and hold her, whispered comforting words to her, but with the red head in the room it always went undone. The three usually remained quiet until Tori would rise and claim she was going to call it a night. It hurt Jade. It hurt her to see such sadness in the brown eyes as they turned away and walked into the dark hallway.

On the rare occasions that Tori did not return from her room, Jade often felt a nauseating turn in the pit of her stomach as she imagined the brunette alone in her room quietly crying. Those nights she would leave early with the excuse of either a project due the following day or having to go in early for work despite the bubbly red head's pouting and protesting. As soon as she was gone from the apartment, she'd call the brunette, who would not speak but just listen through the phone as Jade whispered sweet and soothing words. Jade would stay on the line softly speaking, with the faint sounds of sniffling coming from the quiet brunette as a response, until she was sure the woman had fallen asleep.

The faint sound of crying eventually ended, leaving only the sound of the two women's breathing. Long pale fingers brushed back the scattered brown locks over the flushed cheeks. Jade angled her head to the side just far enough to get a good view of the resting brunette. It frustrated the woman beyond belief when it came down to the tan woman. There was absolutely nothing she could do to change the situation for Tori. Jade knew how much Tori hated being weak, but it was all the brunette could take when it involved her ill mother.

The woman always put a strong face when it came to the rest of the world, when it came to Cat, but Jade saw beyond it. She could see it every time Cat randomly asked Tori about her parents, the way her jaw set and her hands began to shake. Tori had yet to tell her red headed friend about her mother.

A small smile formed on Jade's lips. Tori looked to peaceful in her slumber. She gently caressed the caramel cheek beneath her thumb. Unconsciously she leaned down and pressed her lips only inches away from the brunette's at the corner of her mouth. Tori let out a soft hum, moving closer to the pale woman.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Tori," Jade whispered sadly as she continued to stroke the cheek.

"I know," was the tired response as the woman stirred beneath her.

Jade's hand ceased all movement at once. She raised a brow in surprise, lifting her head to look down at the awake brunette. Her hand remained over the cheek as brown eyes looked up at her.

"I can't keep doing this. It's…it's," Tori sighed trying to form the right words. How could she respond to the woman who was currently holding her in attempt to mend her broken state? Was there anything she could really say to her for all the things she had done? "Thank you," she finally decided. That summed it all. She really did owe Jade so much. It seemed liked the woman always knew when she needed her most.

Jade gave no response. Instead she moved the hand that had previously rested across the woman's cheek and trailed it down the long tan arm and down to where their hands could meet. The fluttering feeling her stomach returned as their hands intertwined, neither woman saying a word. Tori moved in closer to the woman who happily obliged by tightening her hold around her as blue eyes contently admired their linked hands.

It wasn't about Tori's mother or Jade's confused state in that moment. All sadness, all concern had long left through the window. It was about how right it felt. How it felt like the most natural thing in the world. How right it felt for Tori to be in Jade's arms. How right it felt for Jade to hold Tori. How right it felt to hold hands without a care in mind.

As they lay in the quite bedroom of the small apartment holding each other, not saying a single word with the comfort of silence to indulge them, both women were slowly growing to understand that what was growing between them was beyond any friendship. It was beyond a shoulder to cry on.

It was farther and more than that. It had gone to a place where there was no return. A place both women feared, a place where one of them would only end with a broken heart. A place either one was yet to accept. I the back of both their minds the single most haunting word burned in the back of their minds. _Love_. The place they feared the most, the place they could no longer return from. They were in love. They were afraid to admit, but deep down they both knew they were falling in love.

* * *

**AN**: _I can't believe I cried. I actually cried. Before, during, and after. It's really over )':_

_Alright my fellow readers! It's time to kick this story up a _notch_! _

_The next chapter should turn things around and make things….interesting. ;]_

The ball is coming up_! Yay! Who knows what great things can occur at a ball! *smirks*_

**Want the next chapter pronto? **

You know what to do!

**Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** _Here it is! The moment we've been waiting for!_

_**The ball**__! :]_

_I wrote this chapter long after the prologue was posted so _I hope you enjoy_!_

**Quick note**_:_ _Jade does not have her signature highlights in this story._

_It's quite a long chapter_

I **do not** own Vic**tori**ous.

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

The week practically had flown by for the brunette. Every day for an entire week Tori left the apartment early for her jog and did not return to until it was passed midnight. The committee and her had been busy working on the final touches needed for the ball. Conformations needed to be done, catering had to be tripled checked. All the masks and tickets had sold out. Tori was beyond excited. She was thrilled. She was so thrilled the ball was such a big event this time around she could hardly find it in herself to sleep.

Tori had come up with the idea of making the mask and selling them during her freshman year with the committee. It was a tradition the art class had kept for the last four years. Of course the art class she was in had helped with the making and preparations of the masks, but she had made most of the masks herself along with the red head's help of course.

The sound of an alarm ringing awoke the sleeping brunette. She stretched her arms back releasing a breath as she finished stretching. Glancing at the time she couldn't help but smile proudly. It was the day of the highly anticipated ball. It was the first time in four months that Tori had actually slept in. With no worries about the event or school, she'd felt relaxed enough to rest. Rising from the comfort of her warm bed, Tori put on her fuzzy slippers and left in search of the red head. Surely she would have time to talk before Tori was due to leave for the preparations of the ball.

She was surprised when she didn't find the bouncy red head in the apartment. Checking once more the time, she frowned. She had no more time left to wait for her best friend to return and hurried on to get dress and grab her gown for the event later. She would not be returning until the ball had ended. After she was dressed, she wrote a quick note and left it on the counter for Cat.

Jade knew both Cat, as much as Tori, was excited for the ball. Jade had purchased her dress from her roommate, who happened to work at a tailor shop. Cat and Tori had bought their dresses a month in advance shortly after Tori had explained to them what the theme was going to be. Jade had insisted on seeing the dress Cat had chosen, but in the end the red head never gave in, leaving the raven haired woman to try and imagine what sort of dress to expect.

Jade had been lying on her bed for the last hour since she'd awoken. Her thoughts were consistent of how she would go about her day and try as she may her thoughts always seemed to return to one single topic. Tori. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder how the exquisite the brunette would at the ball. Of course she'd seen Tori dress nicely before, especially when she accompanied her to the dinner Sikowitz had held. The dress she'd worn nearly left her breathless, Jade wasn't sure how she'd handle seeing Tori at the ball in a ball gown.

The ringing of her phone disrupted all thoughts of the brunette. With a lazy groan Jade reached over for her Pear phone, not bothering to check who the caller was as she answered. She was greeted with her girlfriend's familiar voice. "Hey Cat. What's up?"

The end of the other line was quite for a moment. Jade sat up with concern when the usually bubbly woman did not immediately respond. "Cat," she began.

"I can't go to the ball," the red head finally responded.

"What do you mean you can't go? You've been looking forward to this all week!" Jade said in disbelief. At the end of the line she could hear Cat's breathing. She sounded upset, like she was ready to cry.

Cat sighed. "I know. It's just that I can't afford another day off of work, Jade. I'm the supervisor and they really need me to be there tonight."

Jade listened quietly, wondering what was going to happen now. She pushed back black locks from her face, groaning in frustration. There was no way she could go to the dance without her girlfriend. She was her date. Leaning back again the headboard, blue eyes traveled to wear the hand painted mask rested just atop of the bureau.

"I really wanted to go," Cat said in disappointment. "Tori won't be happy about this."

Dark brows rose in question. "You haven't told her?" Eyes remained glued over the mask.

"No she left before I had the chance to speak with her. I went down to the shop to try and find a replacement. By the time I returned she'd gone and now she's not answering her phone." Cat paused. "Oh, I feel awful. She's going to be so upset."

Jade smiled gently. "No she won't, Cat. She'll understand," she assured the red head. She knew Tori. She'd be understanding, after all it was just a dance.

The line was quite once again before Cat spoke up. "She really wanted me to go, Jade," she said sadly.

Jade waited for Cat to say something more, but she didn't. She didn't know what she could say to comfort the red head. She tried thinking of what she could possibly say or do. Unconsciously she'd reached over to grab the mask and was now holding between her fingers. All the details and decoration of the object were truly amazing. The memory of how of a certain brunette played in her thoughts, recalling how adorable the woman had appeared with the tip of her tongue sticking out to the side as brown eyes carefully followed where the paintbrush traveled.

"I'll go," Jade said before she could catch herself.

"What?" Cat sounded almost surprised by her offer, but nevertheless relieved. "Are you sure you don't have-"

"Don't worry. I want to. I have a dress and a mask. Why waste it." Jade explained trying not to sound too eager. She could hear Cat's smile as she spoke. The brunette must have been really in for her not to answer the red head's calls.

"Oh thank you, Jade! You're a sweet heart!" She paused before continuing. "I'll try to call Tori once more. Hopefully I catch her before I start my shift otherwise I'll just have to leave another message."

Jade laughed as Cat began to tell her about what one of her classmates had done during a lecture the previous day. Jade liked that about Cat, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. After they finished up talking Jade finally got up and grabbed a bowl of cereal while she watched the news. She found himself thinking about the dance once more. She felt a bit excited on the thought of seeing Tori, though she'd never truly admit it.

_What was Tori going to wear? What color was her dress? _Jade sighed and shook the thought away. She still had a couple of hours before the ball. It started at seven she reminded herself. She would leave half an hour before but in the meanwhile she was going to enjoy the rest of her day off by take a nap.

**...**

Brown eyes roamed over the large hall, analyzing and confirming everything was where it was meant to be. She directed the caterers back into the room where they would use to set up the food they would serve when it the time was right. Glancing over at the clock against the wall she sighed, still annoyed by the fact that of all the days to choose from, the day of the ball her cell phone had chosen to no charge properly and die on her. She managed to get one of the committee members to call the musicians and remind them what time they were due to arrive.

"Tori, everything is set," a short blonde young woman informed her. Tori gave the woman a thankful smile and grabbed her clothing. The only things left to do were change into her dress and fix her hair. Looking over at the time once again she smiled. There was plenty of time for her to get ready. Tori joined the rest of the woman from the committee and headed into one of the rooms far off the hall to change.

As she trailed behind the chatting group her thoughts began to wonder off and surround around a certain woman with the most breathtaking blue eyes. Tori smiled to herself as she allowed thoughts to imagine what the woman would look like all dressed up. Catching herself in thought she blushed when one of the women approached her.

"Who's your date tonight?" the young woman asked kindly.

Tori blushed opening and closing her mouth in embarrassment when she realized she had forgotten the most important part of the dance. _Her date_. She had no date. She gave the woman a friendly smile and shrugged, explaining she'd honestly forgotten, but nevertheless a certain raven haired woman crossed her mind when she considered a date.

Would Jade really show up?

…

By six-thirty the raven haired woman was running late. She had slept through the alarm and was running behind her planned schedule. She jumped into the fastest shower she'd ever taken, fixed her hair and make-up, and quickly dressed. She wanted to look her best for the ball, for _Tori_.

The dark teal corseted dress she wore revealed the toned pale collar bone muscular shoulders. It fitted nicely along her body and was lengthened down to her feet. Jade had bought a new pair of black heals just for the occasion.

"Now, where's my mask?" She looked around for the said object. She dug through her drawer and found the handed painted mask perfectly set on the side. On the inside of it, it had the initials _T.V._ Jade placed it on and took one last satisfying look in the mirror. She grabbed her keys ran and coat and out the door.

To Jade's surprise the entrance of the old neoclassic building was crowded with people just arriving and some leaving. She slowed her pace and kept her distance as the entrance grew closer. Outside the night sky had fallen with the company of a cool breeze. The moon was full and brighter than ever, surrounded by millions of stars. Jade closed her eyes taking in the night air. It reminded her of what Tori had once told her.

She smiled to herself and found her way into the ball. Inside the lights were a bit dim. The whole room had been changed. There were candle lights everywhere and the chandelier hung high and bright in the middle of the dance floor. It was like one of those scenes from Romeo and Juliet. The music had just begun. The whole dance floor filled with couples as they danced along the orchestra's symphony.

Jade searched through the crowd for the familiar brunette, but frowned when she was nowhere to be found. The woman was just about to give up hope when blue eyes spotted a single auburn haired woman across the dance floor leaning against a wall all alone. She wore a red lady Jane dress and a golden mask covering her eyes. Her hair was curled and hung below her exposed olive skinned shoulders. Her gaze remained fixed over the crowds dancing to the calming music. Even from a distance she looked stunning. Though she wore the mask, Jade was certain it was her. The way she stood, her body language, it all said _Tori_.

Jade watched as a young man approached the young brunette who wore a small timid smile on her lips, her eyes glued to the dancing crowd. A pang of jealousy ran through the pale woman as she observed from a distance. The young man must have asked her to dance, because once she smiled and shook her head, he gave her a disappointed look and left. Jade walked around the dance floor to where she stood.

Tori had grown slightly annoyed by all the strangers that had approached her, asking her to dance with them. It was a touching gesture and she'd of gladly said yes to one of them had her thoughts not been too distracted with a certain raven haired woman that was yet to catch her eye. Though she wore a smile, deep down she felt disappointed having not found the pale woman in the crowd. _Maybe she was right_. Jade had better things to do than go to a silly dance.

"Would you be kind enough dance with me beneath the moonlight?" a soft voice asked from behind the brunette.

Tori turned around to meet face a tall woman who wore a silver mask over her eyes. The black curves and linings that bordered the object made it difficult to identify the color of the expectantly awaiting eyes. The dress the woman wore caused the brunette's breath to hitch as they took in how well structured the woman before her was. Dark teal contrasted marvelously against the pale skin.

Tori continued stared at the woman in wonder for a moment. Eyeing the masked woman carefully she raised a brow with the hint of a smirk across her lips. "There is no moonlight in here," she answered glancing around the hall.

Jade chuckled softly nodding. "True, but I know where there is," she offered with a gentle smile, her hand still directed toward the brunette.

Tori pursed her lips together at the corner of her mouth to try and fight back the playful smile of amusement. She looked at the woman contemplating whether or not to accept the offer. The stranger looked really familiar. The echoing in the hall and the music all combined made it difficult for Tori to be certain whether or not she'd heard that voice before. After a brief moment she finally took the hand being offered nodding in response.

Jade felt a fluttering in her stomach when Tori accepted her offer. The feeling of the woman's hand in her own was created chaos in her stomach. A beautiful chaos she more than welcomed. She led them around the dancing crown and through the glass doors and out to an isolated rose garden. Outside the music had faded into the background with just a faint sound echoing in the air. She let go of Tori's hand and watched as the woman walked over to one of the rose bushes.

Lightly touching the roses Tori stroked one of the leaf pedals.

Jade watched her with curiosity as the brunette let out a breath and looked up at the night sky. She remained in place, observing the woman who closed her eyes and took in the night air. In the moonlight she looked so fragile, so _beautiful_. The dress the brunette truly emphasized the woman's beauty.

"It's such a lovely night," Tori said opening her eyes slowly. "It's nights like these," she continued. "That remind me of what extraordinary things nature has to offer and how beautiful it all is." She turned to meet the pale girl's gaze.

Jade took a step toward the brunette and let out a breath she had not realized she'd been holding. "You're beautiful," she whispered with such sincerity Tori felt light head from the words alone, her cheeks reddening.

Jade smiled at the welcoming blush and held out her hand, lightly bowing her head. Her blue eyes stayed fixed on the chocolate brown the entire time as she began to speak. "Would you do me the honor of having this dance with me?" she asked lifting her head.

Tori timidly smiled. "I can't dance," she said with a shrug in her shoulders in self-disappoint. At that moment she wished more than ever, she could. She hated denying the woman before her such a sweet gesture.

Jade offered a smile in encouragement as she took Tori's hand, not allowing the woman any room to try and protest again. "Follow my lead," she whispered. She placed her free hand gently around the woman's small waist. Tori followed and placed her hand on the tall woman's shoulder, she'd seen it done so many times in movies.

Jade swiftly began moving them back and forth in a circled pattern, the background music gave them a soft rhythm they quickly fell into.

"You're pretty good at this. Are you sure you've never danced before?" she asked.

Tori laughed nodding her head. "I'm sure" She felt a familiar fluttering her stomach as their movements drew them closer.

Jade smiled at the sound of her laugh. As they continued to dance she twirled the smaller woman around and gently pulled her to her, lacing pale fingers with tan. Brown eyes looked up at blue when the slow music began before resting her head against the taller woman's shoulder. Jade closed her eyes and listened to their breathing. Their heart beats were beating in sync as they swayed to the soft music. Jade never could have expected to have such an amazing night, to have such strong feelings for a single person. Once the music ended and their steps slowed, she looked down at the brunette keeping her embrace around the woman.

Blue eyes wanted to see beneath the mask, the flawless skin. Her finger tips brushed across the caramel cheek, reaching for the golden mask. Slowly she removed it, revealing the familiar cheek bones and chocolate colored eyes causing the exposed woman to gasp as cool air hit her face. Auburn eye sparkled underneath the moonlight, browner than ever as they looked directly into the pale colored eyes.

Jade smiled and stroked cheek softly, their faces inches away from each other. "You're beautiful," she whispered. She placed a strand of brown hair behind her ear, lightly brushing her finger against the tanned neck. She simply adored when Tori blushed as was doing so in that moment. Blue eyes traveled down and lingered for a moment over the full lips.

Tori followed the woman's gaze, her brown orbs searched in the colored eyes recognizing the azure color. Her heart sped up as she reached up to touch the end of mask with her fingertips. "I made this mask," she noted tilting her head. Of all the various hand crafted masks, there had only been a single silver mask and she had been the one to have made it. Brown eyes found themselves lingering over the parted lips, the tickling sensation of the taller woman's breath brushing over her own.

Jade simply nodded in response laying her hands over the curious one just above her mask. When the masks had begun to sell, she made sure the mask that had caught her eye from the first time she saw in the brunette's hands was hers. She'd gone down straight to the tables to assure the object was hers and carried it with her the rest of the day proudly flaunting the mask. She'd explained to a certain red head the reason she was to protective of the dearly object was only due to promoting the grand event. It wasn't _just_ a mask. The way Tori had taken such delicate care in crafting the item made Jade's heart skip a beat. In that small moment she had caught a glimpse of how truly precious Tori was. She wasn't just another person who over looked the details of an object. She admired every detail, examined every curve, felt every stroke. It _was_ just a mask, but to Tori it was an accomplishment, it was a treasure.

The raven haired woman inched closer to the brunette enclosing the small gap between the two. Her eyes returned to the curved lips, her own hovering only a breath away from the unmasked woman's.

Tori shuttered a little as a warm hand brushed aside auburn curls and cradled the back of her neck. Blue eyes met brown for the briefest moment before both pairs fluttered shut. Their lips met for the first time brushing over each other in a slow and heart shattering kiss as their lips moved in sync with each other. . Long tan fingers reached up and buried themselves in the dark locks. The pale free hand found its way around the woman's small waist holding her in place as she dipped her head to deepen the kiss, lips curling up in a satisfied smile.

It was everything and more both women had ever imagined. For the first time Jade could have sworn she saw stars and Tori would have bet anything in world to prove her heart stop for just a moment when their lips first made contact. As the kiss came to a natural end the brunette's hand dropped, dragging along her mask as the loose end came undone.

Jade stared at her, waiting for Tori to panic as her identity was unveiled.

"Jade..." Tori whispered, her eyes showing no surprise as they looked hard into the azure eyes. Her lips quirked with the gentlest smile.

Blue eyes nervously searched in brown, looking for any sign of anger or disappointment. Jade relaxed a little when she found none. It had never crossed her mind that she could have felt so strongly for one person. She didn't understand how this could have ever happened and frankly didn't want to understand it. She watched as Tori's expression changed from joy to pain all within seconds.

"Jade," Tori said dropping her gaze as reality dawned on her. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she took a step back finally breaking the embrace altogether.

Jade could see the tears threatening to slip down the small caramel face. Gently she lifted the woman's chin. "Tori," she whispered stepping once more in her space.

Tori shook her head, her fingertip lay over the pale girl's lips halting any other words the woman had to say. She gave a weak smile removing herself from any reach.

"You're not mine," she replied, her voice carrying the heavyhearted emotion she struggled to control. The image of a bubbly red head struck a pang of guilt in her, causing her to shrink down in disappointment. Brown eyes glazed with tears remained locked with the stunned azure.

Jade tried to convey something, _anything_ to say that would stop the visibly shivering brunette, but found herself lacking any ability of forming words.

Tori gave the woman one final smile before walking past her not allowing the beautifully dressed raven haired woman any room to speak. She returned inside the hall and continued walking past the crowds of students merrily dancing and enjoying the ball, forcing herself to ignore the sounds of Jade's voice calling after her. She swallowed the heavy lump in her throat and did everything in her power to avoid making eye contact with anyone as she reached the entrance.

Trembling from both heartache and cold, she forced herself to get lost in the crowd outside and walked home alone. The kiss replayed in the back of her mind as she struggled to remember why it had been wrong for her to have enjoyed it, why it had been wrong to look at the woman with such emotion and to have kissed back with such passion.

Why couldn't she be happy with Jade? Why? She lit up her world, held her, and comforted her. She sent butterflies fluttering in her tummy and made her heart skip. Tori was sure she loved her so why couldn't she accept Jade's feelings? What was stopping her?

_You're not mine_, reminded her thoughts. _You're not mine._

* * *

**AN: **_They kissed! They finally kissed!_

_What does it mean? Will Jade and Tori be okay?_

_What about _Cat_?_

_Want more?_

_You know what to do! ;]_

**Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** _I meant to have this up sooner, but I've had no spare time to do so._

_But here it is! The aftermath of the ball! I hope you like it._

_All errors are mine, sorry._

_Enjoy! (;_

I do **not** own Victorious. ):

* * *

Trembling in the cold winter morning lay alone the brunette in the quiet of her bedroom. Brown eyes remained glued on a small silver mask. She'd fail to recognize she still had the object in possession as she quickly removed herself from the serene ball to get away from a certain dark haired woman. It had taken every fiber in the woman not to turn around and run back into the blue eyes woman's arms, every muscle to force herself to keep walking ahead.

Her entire being ached. She felt numb, not only from the freezing morning, but from the memory of those mesmerizing azure eyes and how they had looked at her moments before the closed just in time for their owner's lips to press against her own. They looked at her with such adoration, such love. Another silent sob shuddered through the brunette. She couldn't love Jade and Jade couldn't love her. She wasn't supposed to. She had Cat. Jade belonged to Cat.

Cat, Tori thought. Guilt fell on her. She'd known deep down the masked woman had been Jade. She'd recognized the husky voice, the smirk. Not once did the absence of the red headed woman cross her mind. She'd been too consumed in the raven haired woman's presence she'd forgotten she'd yet to see the woman in the dance. Tan knuckles clutched at her own chest tightly. It hurt, her chest hurt so much, Tori just couldn't bear it. Squeezing her eyes shut and trying desperately to will the tears away she buried her head in the comfort of her pillow.

When she'd arrived late after leaving the ball she'd unconsciously undressed herself and found some sweats lying around. It wasn't until after she was lying in her bed alone dressed ready for bed in a baggy hoodie did she begin to cry. Since she'd begun crying it had taken her hours into the night to manage to calm her sobs that eventually died down to quiet whimpers. Often through the night she'd awake when the image of the raven haired woman and the red headed woman walking away together leaving the collapsed brunette on her own haunted her dreams.

Tori had long given up trying to sleep after two in the morning rolled around. Though her cries had died down earlier in the night she once again found herself weeping. She couldn't conjure enough strength to check the time on the desk alarm clock. As much as she itched to check the countless missed calls and text messages she'd received earlier, she found it was best to leave them alone at the time.

_Jade_. It was the one word that kept echoing in her mind. She couldn't control herself when it came to the beautiful raven haired woman. Tori lost all her senses around her, she lost herself in her. As she buried her face in the pillow the light scent of the said woman still lingered on the cushion. Fresh tears formed in the exhausted auburn eyes. Tori chose not to fight them anymore as she recalled the moments she spent with the woman in her room. Closing the brown eyes, Tori cried herself to sleep with the memory of the beautiful kiss she shared with Jade just hours before. The memory of warmth of the woman's arms soothed the brunette as she finally managed to return to the dreamland.

…

"Tori! Tori open this door right now!" Cat was knocking at the door with such force it startled the brunette awake. Struggling to keep her balance, Tori rubbed her sore eyes as she opened the door. "What do you want, Cat?" she asked annoyed by the red head's uncalled for noise.

The small woman remained silent as she looked at the brunette before her. She awoken the woman many times before, but never had she found in such a mess. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Her brown eyes looked beyond tired and were boarded red and appeared to be almost puffy. "Tori are you okay?" Cat finally asked, her smile faltering.

Tori rubbed her temple gently. She sighed recognizing she had no reason to be upset with her friend. "Just have a bit of a headache, Cat," she answered. The small smile she gave the red head did not meet her eyes. "Did you need something?"

Cat hesitated for a moment. As she remembered why she'd gone to wake the brunette her grin returned once more. "Oh yeah! Get dressed, we're going to breakfast!" Cat announced.

"Cat, I'm pretty tired right now. How about we have lunch instead?" Tori tried. Before she could say anymore the red head grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the living room ignoring her disapproving groans. Tori felt her heart stop at the sight of the pale woman sitting on the edge of the couch. Her attention was phased down on her nails as she waited for the red head.

Tori tried to free herself from the surprisingly strong grasp the red head had on her. She wanted to run back to her room. Lock the door and throw away the key. She wanted nothing more than to avoid those blue eyes, the ones she knew she could not deny before they could look into hers

"Jade," Cat said catching the woman's attention. Jade stood up straight upon seeing the clearly uncomfortable brunette. She was avoiding her gaze and trying to free herself from Cat's hold. She looked upset. It took all her self-control not to take the woman in her arms. She could see the woman was unhappy, the way she stood in such exhaustion and avoided her gaze. She knew Tori needed to be comforted, but so did she. Tori had been the one to run off the night before. As much as it had hurt Jade she understood Tori. It was wrong for them to have done such a thing at the ball. Especially when they both knew the woman between them was completely oblivious as to what was going between both women.

"Could you please tell Tori she has to go to breakfast with us?" Cat looked up at the woman with a pleading pout, her brows drawn down in determination.

Jade remained silent and continued to try to get brown eyes to meet her own. The brunette was stubborn and maintained her gaze fixed on the ground.

Cat sighed and rolled her eyes when Jade said nothing. She turned her complete attention to the brunette pointing at her with an almost threatening finger. "I'm going downstairs to get the mail and when I return I expect you to be ready to go young lady," Cat smirked. Before Tori could protest Cat was out the door, leaving the two women with the company of just their silence.

Tori turned away to return to her room but was stopped when a hand caught her hand.

"Tori," Jade whispered. She tugged at the woman's hand forcing her to turn around so she could look at her. It was then that Jade noticed the dark marks beneath the auburn eyes. The rims of her eyes were red and slightly swollen. "You've been crying," she stated, her voice torn with both hurt and disappointment. "Tori," she began. Her thumb brushed gently over the tired marks and sent shivers down the brunette.

"Please let me go, Jade," Tori whispered trying to create some space between the two of them. Jade held her firmly in place and shook her head. Jade was making it difficult to breathe as she continued to move in closer causing Tori to step back until she had no more room and met with just the wall.

"No, Tori. You can't keep running. We need to talk about this," Jade said in a strong voice, but not harsh enough to frighten the brunette. Her voice almost sound desperate. Jade had felt like she was going mad when she could not find the woman before in the ball after their moment. She'd spent an hour searching for her and asking her committee mates if they'd had any ideas where Tori could have gone. It drove her insane when the brunette did not answer her calls nor her text messages.

Jade was most certain she had an idea where the woman was, but she need the assurance the prior night. She needed to hear her voice once more. Not with the broken tone she'd spoken with, but the one she'd so happily used to explain about the night. She just needed to hear her voice. She'd need Tori. Just _Tori_.

"We can't Jade. This is wrong…it's…" brown eyes remained down avoiding the woman's gaze.

Jade shook her head. "Tori please look at me," she pleaded. By now the brunette's back was leaning against the hallway wall. She struggled to keep her gaze down, but as much as she wanted to avoid the blue eyes she just couldn't find it in herself to ignore the woman's request. Slowly and with some hesitance the brown eyes met the azure irises. A breath hitched when their gazes finally met. Neither woman knew whose but they were both taken aback at what they found. It was what they both needed. The assurance. They wanted it. Whatever was happening between, they both wanted it, _needed_ it.

A warm palm took the brunette's cheek and cradled it as blue eyes studied brown. "It didn't feel wrong," Jade whispered.

Tori could only nod in response. She found that they were both suddenly leaning toward each other. The taller woman's lips were only a breath away from the brunette's. Struggling to maintain any self-control, Tori whispered, "Jade please."

A small smile formed at the corner of Jade's lips. She looked deeply into the brown eyes before speaking. "I know you felt it, too." With the small nod the brunette gave in confirmation, Jade closed the remaining gap between them and captured the woman's lips in an earth shattering kiss. Long tan fingers soon found purchase in the dark locks as the taller woman's body moved in closer, closing any space between them. Lips soon moved down to pepper kiss around the brunette's jaw and down the bronze neck.

"Jade," Tori whispered as she tried to form a proper thought. She raised her hand to cup the woman's jaw and bring her back to eye level. Tori was about to speak but was cut off as Jade once again captured her lips in a kiss. Tori didn't try to fight it. She lost all self-control entirely and gave in entirely to the lips that were moving in sync with her own. She tugged at the dark locks, trying to pull the taller woman as close as possible.

Both women seemed to lose all control in that moment, forgetting everything around them. Pale arms moved down to the brunette's waist holding her in place as the kiss continued to grow heated. Jade couldn't remember why she was at the woman's apartment or what they had been talking about. All she think about was how impossibly soft the woman's lips were and how sweet they tasted. They were so addicting. Jade could honestly say in that moment that the woman's lips were like a drug to her. She needed them. She needed them so much.

The sound of the door creaking open broke the two breathless women apart. Before Jade had a chance to speak another word, Tori took off running into her room. She closed the door shut and leaned against it. She struggled to catch her breath as what she'd just done dawned on her. In frustration for losing her self-control she collapsed on her knees and slammed her fist with such force on the floor she was certain she'd fractured her hand again. Wiping away the angry tears and ignoring the throbbing pain of her hand she moved to her cabinet to grab some clothes. Cat was expecting her. She frowned at the thought. Cat and _Jade_ were expecting her.

"Are you okay, Jade?" Cat asked the woman who seemed to be in a complete daze, her eyes still glued to the place where moments before she'd been kissing a certain brunette. "Jade?"

Jade broke from her thoughts and nodded with a small smile. "I'm fine, Cat. Just trying to remember what time I have to go in to work later," she lied.

Cat eyed the woman for moment. Not fully satisfied with her answer Cat nodded returning the smile. She leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against the woman's just as Tori joined them once again in the living room.

Jade looked up, feeling like she'd been caught when she met the brunette's unreadable expression once the embrace with red head was done.

"Yay, Tori you're ready! Let's get going before breakfast turns into lunch!" Cat giggled with excitement. She didn't notice the torn look in Jade's eyes nor the tortured look in Tori's as she took Jade's hand and led them out of the apartment, with Tori trailing far behind them.

From the corner of her eye, Jade could see the brunette was cradling her own hand. She wasn't sure why, but as Tori continued to do so, following behind without a word, she glanced down to stare at own hand in the red head's. She'd been holding the woman's hand for nearly six months now, why did it suddenly feel so unnatural? Jade looked back once more and caught the brunette eyeing their hands with a frown. She met Jade's gaze for the briefest moment then looked away in shame.

Jade frowned. She felt so conflicted. She loved Tori. She knew she loved Tori, but what could she do about Cat? The red head giggled just in time for the elevator to arrive. She moved in close to the raven haired woman and rested her head on her shoulder. "We have six months together next week, Jade" Cat smiled. Jade's eyes widened in realization. Six months already.

Tori's whole body stiffened at the announcement. She looked over at both women with the best smile she could muster. "Six months? That's wonderful," she managed to congratulate her best friend. She returned her attention to her burning hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to divert her aching heart's attention. _I can't love you, Jade, _she reminded herself, _I can't. _Her gaze stayed glued to the door the rest of the way down. _You have, Cat._

* * *

**AN:** _We that went well, right? It could have gone worse._

_What did you think? Will it get worse before it gets better?_

_How's Tori's mother. She'll be coming up again._

_Let me know! Want to know pronto?_

_You know what to do! (;_

**P.S**. I'm considering writing a **Swan Queen** Fic. Should I?

**Please Review**!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Thank you so much for being patient with this story!

I really hope this chapter was worth the wait!  
Enjoy!

I do **not** own Vic**Tori**ous.

* * *

In the silence of the apartment a brunette sat alone in her room observing the night sky through her bedroom window. She sat on the window pane with her legs pressed to her chest and was admiring the view of the blanket of snow that had fallen all over the city. It was too cold for Tori to enjoy the view from the fire escape and decided to settle for the company of a warm blanket and a hot cup of cocoa. The apartment she resided in along with the red head was not too far from the floor level. To the women's luck they had the fortune to have both a fire escape and a nice view to the city and by luck of course, they really meant Tori. Since she had been the one to find the apartment and technically called it before Cat had the chance, she managed to have the view and fire escape to herself, though the view from Cat's room wasn't bad at all. She had a nice view to the university and downtown from her room. In the end both women were satisfied with their rooms.

School was finally finished for the semester and the workloads at the station had dropped enough to give the employees a break. Tori found herself with more free time now that she had no meetings to attend or school work to do. Most of the time she found herself catching up on some unfinished readings she'd left aside during school or other times, after Cat had gone to bed she'd find herself talking with the one person she knew she should stay away from, but despite knowing better, it was always inevitable and Jade always resulted being the other person on the end of the phone during most nights.

"I haven't checked the flights yet, dad," the young Vega spoke into her cell phone. There was no reason to whisper, but having the apartment to herself during the day, Tori still found she needed to keep down when she spoke with her parents. She had yet to raise the subject to the red head on her mother's illness. In the back of her mind Tori knew she would have to eventually tell her, but anytime the idea rose, she brushed it aside not wanting to remember why she had to have a talk with the bouncy red head. The last couple of days Tori had only been speaking with her father. Her mother had been too tired from the treatments to speak, and though deep down she was saddened by the results of the treatments, Tori never pressed on the subject.

"I'll check them out as soon as I get the chance, Dad. Say hi to mom for me," she sighed before ending the conversation. She'd lied to her father. Of course she had checked the flights to Berryessa, California. She'd taken a look at the flights as soon as she'd received the news of her mother's illness. It was a small town and everyone there knew each other. She missed it there. She wanted to go back, right? What Tori couldn't understand herself was why she found herself lying to her father all of a sudden. Wasn't she planning on going down for the holidays?

She was growing exhausted. It felt like there was a great weight over her shoulders that just continued to grow as time progressed and Tori wasn't sure how she could handle it. It wasn't just her mother's illness, it was keeping it from her best friend and being in love with the woman she should keep away from. All of it together felt like it was smothering the brunette. It was probably why she found herself running longer than usual most mornings.

This morning had been different though. She'd woken up early like always, but couldn't find the energy to go for a run. It had been a few weeks since her first kiss with Jade and since then it only seem to grow more constant between the two when they were together alone. They both knew it was wrong to be doing such a thing behind Cat's back. They cared about Cat, they really did, but what was growing between them seemed to be a lot stronger than their feelings for the red head. For weeks Tori had been moping around feeling guilty for deceiving Cat's friendship in such a way but for the first time in weeks Tori didn't feel guilty. She didn't feel bad. She felt content. Tori awoke to the sound of her cellphone signaling a new text message. It had been from Jade. What the message said had worked to make her heart skip and create a great flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

_Morning beautiful, hope you have a wonderful day. Maybe we can watch a movie tonight?_

_-XO Jade_

Brown eyes had read and reread the message over and over again. Tori couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy for no given reason. Just knowing that the blue eyed woman took the time to send her a simple message gave her a great wave of emotion. Shouldn't she feel guilty? Shouldn't she be upset about it all? They were lying to her best friend for crying out loud.

The sound of the front door startled the brunette. She cleared herself off the window pane and made her way to the living room. The small red headed woman greeted her with a grin as she took off her coat.

"Tori! Great you're here!" she giggled.

Tori nodded hesitantly. If ever Cat was expecting her she knew it was trouble. "I just finished talking to my dad," she replied lifting her hand to show her cellphone.

"Good! I was hoping you could please help me with something," Cat asked with her brown puppy eyes.

"I'm not sure I like that look on your face, Cat," Tori said taking a step back when Cat began to move in her direction.

"Please Tori! It's just a small favor I need you to do for me! I promise it'll be worth it!" She grinned.

Tori rubbed her neck nervously. Whatever Cat had in mind was surely nothing she would enjoy. Deciding there was nothing better to do for the rest of the day she finally gave in and agreed knowing she'd end it up regretting it.

"I hate you, Cat," Tori grumbled. She tugged over her trench coat refusing to meet the red head's proud grin. Cat had explained how one of her co-workers wanted to go out to dinner and Cat being Cat had suggested a double date. When her co-worker revealed she did not have anyone to accompany her Cat told her she'd take care of it and thus resulted the favor Tori had so willingly agreed to. She had to be the blind date.

"Aww come on, Tori! You'll like her. She's a really nice gal! Tall dark and handsome," Cat winked. "Too bad things didn't work out with that James guy, he was cute," she said in mock disappointment.

_James_. He'd known all along about Jade. He'd known before Tori had and he'd even warned her. Ignoring the slight hint of guilt she felt upon thinking the woman's name, Tori closed her coat around herself and shoved her hands into the pockets. "Let's just get this over with Cat," she grumbled. She couldn't believe she'd actually agreed to this, _willingly_. She followed behind the giggling red head and shut the apartment door in the process. She silently prayed in her head the night would go by quickly and if possible smoothly.

**...**

"What are you doing for the holidays, Vega?" Jade asked. She had been staring at her since their arrival at the restaurant and Tori had all but met her gaze in shame.

Tori was on a blind double date with her best friend and her _girlfriend_, who also happened to be the woman she was secretly seeing. She ignored Jade's question and continued to glare at her cup of water.

"Tori usually goes home for the holidays," Cat answered as she popped another piece of candy into her mouth. They were waiting for Cat's unnamed friend to show up. She said it added a little excitement and mystery to the entire event if Tori didn't know. They'd agreed to meet at the restaurant at seven but so far the mystery date was nowhere to be found. The three women were trying to pass some time by causally sharing their plans for the holidays as they waited.

"Where's home?" Jade raised a brow at the brunette who sat across from her. She was trying her best to draw the woman's attention by cocking her head to the side.

Again Tori refused to meet her gaze. She shrugged and continued to stir the straw and play with the ice in her cup of water. She checked her phone and sighed. The battery was about ready to die.

"Earth to Vega!" Jade waved her hand in front of the brunette.

Brown eyes looked up irritably. Tori was in a foul mood. She was at a restaurant on a Friday night waiting for a date she was forced to go to and sitting across from the one person who she really wanted to be on a date with. She'd been avoiding the woman since she'd discovered she'd be going on the double date with her and the red head. Anger seemed to get the best out of Tori. She knew she shouldn't be upset it, not with Jade at least, but with herself. Jade was Cat's girlfriend and it only made since that she tag along on the double date, but it didn't make matters any easier. It seemed like every time they were together alone they were unable to keep their hands off each other and all Tori really wanted to do was reach across the table and take the dark haired woman in her arms. It was frustrating for Tori. She forced her hands to keep busy and her focus to remain elsewhere. She couldn't stand to sit across from Jade knowing she wasn't really there with _her_. She was Cat.

"Home is home, Jade," Tori shrugged again and rolled her eyes. Cat ignored her clearly annoyed behavior and continued to eat the bag of skittles she'd brought along. "Excuse me. I need to go to the restroom," Tori said and dismissed herself from the table. She turned too late and caught a glimpse of Cat leaning to kissing Jade. Her heart sank as she dragged herself to the back of the restaurant and to the restrooms. She's not yours, Tori, she reminded herself.

Whoever the mystery woman was, was running more than late and Tori had grown more than impatient sitting around playing the waiting game. She just wanted to get the whole thing done and over with. She turned the sink water on and splashed her face to refresh herself. That always seemed to work. "Get yourself together, Tori," she told herself. There was a tight sensation in her chest as she closed her eyes. It was driving her mad. What was wrong with her? Jade was Cat's girlfriend. She was actually jealous of Cat. _Cat_!

"Damn it!" she growled gripping the counter to keep herself up and together.

"You're not a happy camper today," someone noted behind her.

Tori turned around startled recognizing the voice. "What do you want Jade?" she sighed meeting amused blue eyes.

Blue eyes softened after a moment as they took in the displeased posture the woman before her had. The taller woman approached the brunette and gently raised her chin to meet her gaze. "Hey," Jade whispered. "I'm sorry okay. I don't mean to give you a hard time. I know this is hard," she said in earnest. Blue eyes searched the brown, trying to let the brunette know she was truly sorry for their current situation.

"Do you? Do you _really,_ Jade? Because this all seems like it's some big joke to you. I hate this. I hate being here. I don't want to be here! And I certainly do not want to be on a date! Not with someone else! I..I just can't…" Tori growled in frustration and stepped back and away from Jade to lean against the sink. "She's my _best_ friend, Jade! You're her _girlfriend_!" Brown eyes burned with tears. "I...I can't do this...not now, just leave please," she sighed tiredly and turned her back to the raven haired woman.

Jade hesitated unsure of how to respond. Ignoring Tori's words she grabbed the brunette and spun her around to face her. Without giving her a chance she crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Tan fingers soon found dark locks as pale hands moved around the small waist. The corner of the sink digging into the brunette's back grew painful but went ignored as the kiss turned almost desperate and full of need. After a while the two finally parted when their breathing became a need once more.

"Tori," Jade whispered with their foreheads pressed together. Her thumb gently stroked below the kiss swollen lips, outlining their shape. Blue eyes waited for brown to open as their owner struggled to regain her breath. "I want _you_, Tori," she whispered. "You're the one I want. I really am sorry this is such a mess."

Tori found herself unable to speak. She fought back the tears and shook her head as she pushed past Jade. She didn't want to hear those words at the moment. Yes she needed the reassurance the feelings weren't one sided, but it wasn't helping the current situation. She refused to look back knowing if she would not be able to control herself and would only wind up running back to the woman.

As she reached the table she was about ready to let Cat know she was just going to go home, but was cut short upon being met with another person sitting in the seat beside hers. A woman with dark hair that hung just above her shoulders turned to look up at Tori as she stopped a few steps away from the table. Tori was taken aback by the dark brown eyes and the gentle smile the woman offered her.

Cat grinned at both women. She waved Tori over and stood. "Tori, this is Allison," she gestured to the woman who sat silent. She flashed a tooth full grin and stood.

"Allison Mills," the woman said offering her hand.

Tori heard Jade approaching behind her and hesitated to take the friendly woman's hand. "Tori," she finally said taking the hand so as to not appear rude. She caught the slight hint of jealousy written across the blue eye woman's face and lowered her head in discomfort, avoiding once more the azure eyes. She took the seat beside Allison and refused to meet Jade's gaze as Cat began to talk about how she knew Allison and how she and Tori were best friends.

As the dinner progressed Tori tried her hardest to listen to everything the brunette woman was saying, but found her thoughts continued to wonder off. Try as she may, Tori couldn't keep her gaze away from the pale woman's and as soon as blue and brown met, Tori knew it was too late to look away. Jade gave her a small knowing smile and glanced down at her phone. Before Tori could think further, she felt her phone vibrate and checked the new text message.

Upon reading the message she felt the weight of the evening fade away and did her best to be a pleasant partisan for the red head's sake. It couldn't hurt to be nice to the grinning brunette. Tori offered some words in the small conversations, the words of the raven haired woman's message ringing in back of her mind with excitement.

_Can't wait to see the movie tonight. _

_- Jade_

_P.S You look beautiful tonight._

…

The evening eventually ended when Allison received a call from a second job she'd so happily taken at a law firm as a part-timer. She apologized for having to cut the night short and promised to call Tori again sometime and kissed her good night on the cheek. Tori flinched at the gesture and once she made it back to the apartment made sure to wash her face. Allison wasn't a terrible person, but Tori wanted nothing to do with her at such a high level. She made it clear to Cat it was a onetime deal and that she would never again go on a blind date. Cat's only response was a giggle and a thankful hug for such a great evening. She called it an early night and left Tori alone to enjoy was left of the late evening.

The soft knock from the fire escape claimed Tori's attention. She furrowed her brows upon seeing the blue eyed woman with a cocky grin waiting for her to open the window. Tori raised a brow in question before complying with the silent question and opening the window.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's not exactly spring out here, Vega. Do you want me to turn into a popsicle?" The puff of smoke was made to emphasize as she trembled from the cool night.

Tori giggled quietly and shook her head. "I suppose I don't want that," she said as she moved to allow the woman to enter the room. "I don't see how you can be so reckless and climb that ladder. Aren't you afraid you'll fall?" she asked once Jade was inside. She quickly glanced over at the door to make sure it was locked from the inside.

Jade gave her a mischievous grin. "I'm not easily frightened, Vega. And I'm most definitely not intimated by some ladder when at the end of it I get to see you." She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and pulled her close before gently kissing her.

Tori hummed in response. She grinned against the pair of cool lips before pulling back and settling down underneath the warm blankets of her bed. She gestured for Jade to join her and the woman did so. She set aside her jacket and boots and snuggled in underneath the blankets beside Tori. Her arms found their way around the brunette's waist as she scooted close to gain some warmth. "So are you ever going to tell me where home is?" Jade asked arching her head to meet the brown eyes.

"Berryessa," she said after a quiet moment. She sighed and dropped her gaze to look at their interlocked hands. It was comforting seeing their hands intertwined with each other. Despite all the guilt Tori knew she should feel, when she looked at their hands, it always seemed to diminish. She didn't understand how Jade managed to do that. She managed to make all her troubles go away during their moments together without even trying.

"I've decided not to go home for the holidays," she whispered into Jade's chest.

Jade raised a concerned brow. "Is something wrong?" She wasn't sure if Tori was upset about her mother or if there was some kind of problem suddenly changing the brunette's mind. Jade knew Tori wanted to be with her mother, what had suddenly changed?

Tori shook her head. "No, I just don't want to leave. I want to stay here this year." She drew a circle with her index finger over the sleeve covered arm belonging to the other woman and groaned. "I'm a terrible person aren't I?"

Jade tightened her hold around the brunette. "No, baby, you're not. Wanting to stay here doesn't make you a terrible person," she assured her. "Why do you want to stay?"

Brown eyes looked up. They searched in the blue eyes for a moment, deciding whether or not to verbalize their true reasoning. Jade understood the silent response and leaned down to press her lips softly to the brunette's temple. "You can spend the holidays with me," she whispered. Deep down she was excited with the idea of spending the holidays with Tori. They'd be able to spend more time together without having to hide. The red head was planning on going off to New York with her brother for the break after all.

Tori nodded and smiled moving closer into the arms wrapped around her. She found herself suddenly wanting to say the three words she'd only ever told her parents. As she looked up and met clear adoring blue, Tori knew she did want to say those three words, but found herself frightened by the idea of being rejected. Pressing her lips to the gently smiling ones she sat up and raised a questioning brow. "Now about that movie," Tori smiled.

"Point taken," Jade agreed. "I brought The Scissoring extended edition," she said proudly reaching for her bag.

"Oh no. Not that again," Tori began and moved to try and stop the woman from rising off the bed.

Jade smirked and jumped off before Tori could catch her. She inserted the disc and stuck her tongue out at the pouting brunette. She rolled her eyes and returned to the bed resuming her position next to the pouting woman. "If you don't wipe that look off your face, I'll just take off The Breakfast Club and really put on The Scissoring," Jade threatened.

Tori quickly lit up and kissed the woman hard. "You remembered," she said against smirking lips.

Before Jade could say another word the menu screened with the title of the said movie. She pulled the brunette closer and kissed her neck sweetly. "I'll always remember when it comes to you," she whispered as the movie began to play.

Tori felt her heart flutter with pure glee and content. Perhaps in time she would find the courage to say the three words, because she knew deep down it was too late to deny them. She loved Jade, loved her for who she was and who she was with her. She settled in the arms of the woman she loved and enjoyed one of her all-time favorite movies.

* * *

**AN**: I really hope some fluff made up for the lateness of the chapter ;)

I know it took longer than expected and I apologize! Life's been so overwhelming!

To be fair I just found out today I have **spring break next week**. Boy, are my days way off!

I'll be **updating this again for sure next week**! Promise!

I don't want to rush the story, please let me know if feel like it's being force. I'll do my best not to do that.

Let me know what you think! ;)

**Please Review**!


	17. Chapter 17

**AN**: Sorry for the really late update.

Thank you Anon (Julia) for your support!

Hope you guys enjoy! ;]

I do **not** own Victorious.

* * *

_The lies I try to tell with my own eyes; an act of pride, a willful compromise._

_Please understand how torn I am._

_-**From My Hands**_, **VNV Nation**

* * *

The sound of glass shattering in the kitchen was what drew the brunette into the kitchen. She'd been awake for over an hour but had been reluctant to get up seeing as how comfortable she felt in the warmth of her bed. But the sounds of someone messing around in the kitchen had long before claimed her attention and made her curious. Tori had her suspicion as to who was roaming the room. There were only two reasons the small red head would be up so early in the morning on a Saturday. She either had to work or she was upset. Seeing as she wasn't in for another hour, Tori knew it was most likely the latter. The woman had been acting strange the entire week. She'd been in a foul mood most days. It was time to know why. What was bothering Cat?

Tori tugged over a hoodie before making her way to the kitchen. Cat was leaning over the sink, her back turned to the brunette as she entered the room. Her hands were clutching the counter tightly. It appeared like she was only breathing heavily, but Tori could tell even from the short distance between them that Cat was softly crying.

"Cat?" Tori tried gently.

The red head quickly wiped at her tears and composed herself before turning to face her best friend. "Hey Tori, I was just putting away the dishes." Cat said raising a cup to make her point.

Tori nodded and looked down at the shattered plate. Cat sighed following the taller woman's gaze. "It was an accident."

Tori furrowed her brows in concern. It wasn't like Cat to be so timid, especially when it came to breaking a simple plate. They were both reasonable when it came to accidents, so what was causing her best friend to be so upset all of a sudden?

"And _that's_ why you were crying?" Tori raised a brow.

"I wasn't crying," Cat sniffled.

Tori smiled at the woman's child-like attempt to lie. "Cat, you don't have to lie. You can talk to me."

The small red head played with the end of her shirt nervously. After a short period f silence, Cat finally looked up with watery eyes. "Jade…she's been acting so distant lately. I don't know what I've done wrong, Tori. She's always making excuses to leave and avoid me." Her bottom lip trembled as she continued. "Maybe she doesn't want to be with me anymore. I just…" Cat sighed. "I love her, Tori. I've never felt like this about anyone."

Big brown eyes looked up at the stunned silent woman. Tori felt a huge weight of guilt fall over her. As if suddenly awaking from a dream Tori felt like the carpet was pulled from underneath her. During her attempt to find happiness with the one person she had finally accepted to love she'd forgotten the one person caught in the middle. The one person who had been the main reason she and the raven haired woman could not be together.

"You love her?" Tori asked managing to keep her voice steady.

Cat nodded. She shifted her weight from her right foot to her left in discomfort. "Yes," she whispered. "But I don't think she feels the same. I mean I haven't seen her all week, Tori. She's been too busy at work. And she's always too tired to go out. Maybe she's sending a message. She just doesn't want to be with me anymore." Tear streamed down the tanned cheeks of the red head.

"Don't be silly, Cat. Sometimes people just want some space. Jade's probably just really tired from work. She'll come around," Tori smiled. "She cares about you, Cat." Had Cat met the auburn eyes then instead of looking back at the shattered glass, she would have noticed how weak the smile seemed in comparison. It was forced, but it was necessary and true. Jade did care about Cat. Why else would she still be with her? Tori cursed herself mentally. What had she done? It was going to get messy and she knew it.

"But what if she doesn't? What if she's planning on breaking up with me and this is her way of saying it?" More tears filled the panicked brown eyes.

Tori shook her head. She reached out for her friend and hugged her. It was times like these that reminded Tori how vulnerable Cat really was. She shook her head and pulled back to look the woman deep in the eyes. "Cat, Jade cares about you. You know that. She would never do such a thing. You have to trust her not to hurt you. Isn't that what a relationship is about? Would Jade ever do such a thing?" Tori hated knowing the answer. She hated how much she knew about the woman and how much she cared about her. Who was she fooling? Of course this was all a big game. One she would only lose in the end. She smiled softly at the red head, pushing aside the self-loathing and guilt that threaten to overtake her.

Cat shook her head. "You're probably right. I'm just being silly." Cat finally smiled wiping her tears away. "She's supposed to be off this weekend. I'll see her then," she claimed with excitement. She glanced at the clock and squealed. "Oh no! I need to go or I'll be late!" She looked down at the shattered glass and back at Tori.

"I'll clean it up," Tori laughed. The red head gave her a quick hug before taking off. Tori kneeled before the glass and sighed. The irony behind the last spoken words hit her as she realized what she had to do. She ignored the small cuts the sharp objects made against her palm. The way Cat had looked, so small and vulnerable made Tori feel truly guilty. She was her best friend and she was messing around with her girlfriend. Her fingers wrapped around a large piece of glass. She hissed as it pierced her hand and quickly dropped it as she watched blood drip from the fairly sized cut across her left palm.

"Damn it," she hissed running water over it to clean it up. It seemed like she was always getting hurt without thinking. Cleaning up the wounded area, she found the first aid kit and wrapped it with a band. Was this going to become a habit? Was she always going to get hurt so easily?

Her cellphone vibrated in her pocket pulling her out of her thoughts. She set the pieces of glass down and answered it upon reading the name on the bright screen.

"Mama?" Tori answered with a wide grin. The tightening in her stomach made her nervous as she waited for the person to respond.

"Hi honey," the voice spoke on the line.

Tears of joy burned in the young Vega's eyes. It had been weeks since she'd spoken with her mother. She always seemed to be resting, too tired from the treatments to talk. Tori stood leaning against the counter and began to catch up with her mother. She didn't sound tired, she didn't even sound sick. A wave of sadness over took her as she thought about all the treatments her mother had to endure. All she had was the company of her father. Being in a small town it was hard to have much company around. More than anything at that moment Tori wished she could be back home lying beside her mother

"I miss you, baby girl." Holly whispered. It was the break in her voice that reminded Tori how sick her mother truly was. It was the smallest hint in her voice that gave away how dry the elder Vega's mouth must feel and how all those treatments had affected her.

"I miss you, too, Mama." Tori managed. She knew she could not let her mother know how much her illness made her sad. She had to be strong. "How's dad? Has he been taking care of you?"

Holly chuckled. "Always, sweetie," she answered. Their conversation was cut short with Holly explaining she just wanted to assure Tori that she was doing well. She would be leaving for her treatment soon, but promised to call her in the evening.

Tori finished cleaning up the mess in the kitchen and returned to her room. It was still early in the morning, but the sleeping woman in her bed would soon be waking. It had been two weeks since their, well whatever they called it, began. Jade would show up in the middle of the nights to comfort the young Vega when she needed it most, other nights she would just go over to spend time with her after work. They spent most of their time just talking as they lay on the bed, telling silly stories about their childhood. In the back of her mind Tori knew it was wrong, but the thought always seemed to be pushed back every time the blue eyed woman knocked at her window with that mischievous smirk she wore so well.

Tori stared down at the sleeping woman from the doorway. Dark locks spilled over the contrasting pillow. Jade had the blanket tucked securely around her so as to not share. Tori walked over to the window pane to sit. She couldn't take her eyes off the sleeping beauty. She was simply stunning. She had long finished cleaning the kitchen, but had avoided going back to her room knowing what she had to do next. She'd made a few necessary phone calls before returning to her room. An hour had passed since the red head had left and Tori knew that soon enough the sleeping woman would be awakening to go to work. Deciding she didn't want to start off the woman's day with unpleasant news, she returned to the kitchen to make the pale woman some breakfast. Tori needed to get herself together. She needed to gather her thoughts before facing the woman. The subject would not be brought early in the day, but it would certainly come up later. It had to.

**JoriJoriJori**

Gently a thumb stroked over the written words inside the book Tori had long put away. It had been months since she'd last taken a look at the Shakespeare book Jade had given her. She smiled at the memory, recalling how the woman had recited the literate man so well. A smile worked across her lips. Tears were burning in her eyes, threatening to spill as she remembered that mesmerizing evening she spent with the woman under the moonlight at the ball. She could feel her heart tightening as she read over the words written in the book. From the first moment Tori had known Jade would make a big impact in her life, but she'd never considered that the woman would be the result of her first heart break. A feeling she had long tried to avoid. She'd been blindsided. She'd fallen without meaning to and because of it she would have to pick herself up, force herself to ignore the aching in her chest.

The conversation she'd had with her parents earlier in the evening still rang fresh in her mind. Her parents had sounded more than excited with the news they had presented her with. She was still unsure how she felt about the news. It was still too much to take in. Adjudicating it was best to rest the thoughts of the conversation for another time Tori collected her belongings and stood. It was almost time to go. She placed the book back in the drawer by her bed before leaving the warmth of her bedroom. Cat was in her room busy packing for her trip back home. Tori didn't bother to announce her departure to the red head as she slipped out of the apartment. She had less than ten minutes to make it to the park on foot.

…

The park was fairly secluded upon her arrival. There were a few people out jogging late in the evening and others walking around with their dogs. From a distance Tori spotted the tall dark haired woman standing against a large oak tree.

Jade was glancing down at her phone, distracted with a game. She bit her bottom lip determined to hit all the annoying pigs that appeared to be laughing every time she missed her target.

Tori smiled to herself amused by the faces the woman was making at her cellphone. Whatever was captivating her attention seemed to making more annoyed by the second.

Growling in defeat, Jade shoved her phone back into her pocket. Before she knew it Tori was standing in front of her. She wore a blank expression and kept a good amount of space between them. Jade leaned away from the tree and approached the brunette carefully with a gentle smile. "Hey," she smiled leaning in to kiss the young Vega.

Tori took a step back and turned her face away in the process causing Jade to miss and kissed her cheek instead.

"Is everything okay?" Jade asked with concern. She wasn't sure if the brunette was upset, Tori was making it difficult to read her. Her hands were buried in the pockets of the coat she wore with no attempt in reaching out. She stood in the same place, with too much space between them for Jade's liking.

Tori dropped her gaze. She was trying to avoid the woman's gaze so as to not allow her eyes to reveal her true emotions. Managing to gain self-control of her feelings Tori finally looked up to meet concerned azure eyes. "We need to talk," she said ignoring the prior question.

Jade felt her stomach do a nauseating summersault. The way Tori spoke with such conviction it scared her. The tone in the brunette's voice sent shivers down the trembling woman. She'd never felt so scared in her life. The feelings she had for the woman had grown stronger since their first kiss. All the time they spent together had grown on them both. They knew each other more than they chose to accept and judging by the way Tori was acting, Jade could tell that what the woman had to say was not to be taken lightly.

"Okay, let's talk." Her voice trembled with nerve, she hated feeling nervous.

Brown eyes took once last look at the woman adoringly for a brief moment before steeling and turning cold. "This, whatever is between us, can't continue anymore, Jade" Tori stated bluntly. She stood with her arms crossed. Her expression was blank and difficult to read as blue eyes struggled to understand.

"What are you talking about, Vega?" Jade scoffed. She began to make her way to the woman before stopping halfway when Tori shook her head.

"We can't do this anymore, Jade." Tori repeated. Her voice struggled to refrain from cracking. She could not allow the woman to see beyond the mask. It would ruin everything.

Jade furrowed her brows in confusion. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did." She began to apologize. She closed the distance between them, trying desperately to understand what had suddenly changed. Why was Tori acting to cold?

Tori felt her heart ache at the sincere apology. Jade had done nothing wrong against her. The only person who should really be apologizing was her. She'd been the one to let things get out of hands. She'd been the one to let her feelings blind her. She wanted to take the woman in her arms and assure her it was not her fault, it was far from her fault, but she couldn't drop her guard. She had to do this. "No," she answered coldly. "We just can't do this anymore, Jade. I want you to leave me alone. Just stay away from me."

Jade shook her head. "Not until you explain yourself," she growled. She knew Tori. She had to be hiding something. The dark look in her eyes though told her otherwise. They appeared cold and empty.

"_Explain_ myself? I don't need to explain myself. Isn't obvious why?" Her voice began to rise with more annoyance than anger. She needed to get this over with. Rip it off quickly like a band aide. It would lessen the pain. Right? "This was _never_ right to begin with Jade. It's time we both understand that. Cat cares about you _a lot_. She's your girlfriend and she misses you. Don't break her heart, Jade. She _loves_ you." It took all her strength to keep her tears down as she spoke. _It's for the best, _she reminded herself_._

"Tori," Jade began tears forming in her eyes. "But I lo "

"I don't want to hear what you have to say," Tori cut her off. It pained her to see the expression written across Jade's face. She was being too harsh, she knew she was. "Just go, Jade," she sighed brushing back her auburn locks.

Jade clenched her jaw. She could feel the tears threatening to spill as the brunette continued to stare at her. She didn't understand what was happening. Just the night before they'd been cuddling together while watching a movie in the young Vega's bedroom. She couldn't have changed her mind suddenly from one night to other. Could she? She took in the way the woman stood, so closed and far away. Never before had Tori been so cold toward her. Maybe she'd been wrong the entire time. Perhaps Tori had never truly cared about her. She sighed, her shoulders dropping in defeat. What could else could she say? Tori had made up her mind.

Without another word Jade left, leaving Tori to stand alone in the dark and cold park. The temperature seemed to suddenly drop with the absence of the dark haired woman. Tori took in a deep breathe, struggling to fight down the tears that were burning in her eyes. Her gaze remained fixed on the place the woman had stood just moments before. Jade had no idea how much she would have loved to hear the words Jade had wanted to say before she was cut off. She knew what she had meant to say, but allowing Jade to say the words would only make things worse and harder to handle.

The apartment was dark by the time Tori returned. She'd taken the long way home. She couldn't face her thoughts. Returning to her room would only remind her of the memories shared behind the closed doors. They'd shared so many secrets and stories, it stunned the young Vega how much the two had managed to get to know each other and how they had grown on each other in just four months. Her mind was in overdrive as she made her way around the apartment. The red head was nowhere to be found. Her room door was closed signaling that the red head was just on the other side asleep.

She kept her gaze down and walked directly into her room. The sound of her phone ringing was barely heard. Automatically checking her phone for the time, she felt sick to her stomach upon reading the words written across the screen. Tori just hoped she made the right decision. _It's for the best_, she reminded herself. Collapsing on her bed, Tori finally allowed herself to cry into the pillow she clutched to her chest.

The text message lay without a response on the floor. The words dimed as the phone began to shut off, the message fading leaving the last words Tori read before lying down.

_Dad got your ticket! Can't wait to see you soon!_

_-Mama_

_It's for the best_, Tori reminded herself. _It's for the best_.

* * *

_And when alone and I remember days._

_Nothing will change a single fact of who you were to me_

___-**From My Hands**_, **VNV Nation**

* * *

**AN**: Uh oh. What could this mean for our ladies? Hmm

What is Tori up to?

Will Jade find out?

I truly appreciate all who have stuck around and waited patiently.

The story will take another turn after this ;)

**Review Please, they help inspire! ;]**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay another update!**

**Enjoy! ;]**

* * *

Cat was finishing up fixing her bed when the knock at her door stopped her. She turned and smiled at her best friend, inviting Tori to enter the room. "Hey Tori, what's up?"

Tori gave the woman a shy smile. "I was just wondering if you were using the duffle bag."

Cat shook her head. "Oh no," she walked over to her closet and returned with a turquoise bag. "Are you going to the gym?" she asked eyeing the attire the woman wore. She had dark tights, a red jacket that was zipped up to her neck and of course the gray running shoes she always wore. Her hair was pulled up in a high messy ponytail. Cat had to give her best friend credit, even when she was dressed to work out she looked beautiful.

Tori blushed looking down and played with the bag's handles. "Actually I'm going home, Cat." she answered after a moment. Brown eyes remained fixed on the bag as she waited to the woman to answer.

"Oh, for the holidays? That's great!" Cat said with excitement. She knew how much Tori missed being home. It would do her some good to return to see her parents.

"No, Cat I'm going back home to stay," she said slowly and quieter. She worried her bottom lip trying to keep from crying. She'd planned on only going for the Holidays and make it back to Seattle just in time for the spring semester to begin, but those plans had vanished immediately the night before after she'd returned from the park.

Her cellphone awoke her at six in the morning. In a sleepy haze Tori reached to answer her phone that had remained on the floor. She collapsed on her knees speechless upon answering. It had been her father on the line. He was in the emergency room with her mother, who was under critical condition and surveillance. Holly had stayed up all night sick from her stomach and unable to sleep. When she began to cough blood David had no choice but to take her to the hospital. The doctors had managed to stabilize Holly and upon further analysis discovered that she was no longer responding to any of the treatments. Her body was refusing them.

Tori had been able to breathe. She'd sat on the floor staring at her phone for nearly an hour, unable to process the news. It couldn't be possible. Just hours before she'd been speaking to her mother, she'd sound just fine, healthy. Tori had yet to bring up the subject to her father, but she was determined to stay home. Her mother was...she wouldn't think about it. Her mother needed her.

"Stay? What about school?" Cat questioned in confusion. She pouted at the news. She didn't want her best friend to leave.

Tori shrugged. "It's not important right now, Cat. I just need to go back home and stay for a while."

"Tori, what's going on? You're starting to scare me."

Tears began to rise in brown eyes. She had to tell the red head, she was her best friend. "She's sick, Cat," her voice began to break. "She's... It came back in September and she was going through the treatments again, she was doing so well but…" Tori stopped not wanting to face the reality of the situation. She knew what it meant. Holly was on a time limit now. "She stopped responding to treatment, Cat. I need to be with her. I just can't sit here and do nothing. She…"

Cat wrapped her arms around Tori. It finally made sense to Cat why Tori had been working out so much, why she always seemed to be bust with work. She wanted to distract herself, she'd been running away from the problem, or at least trying to. "Tori, why didn't you tell me? You carried this around for three months."

"You had your own things to worry about, Cat." Tori said breaking away from the embrace. She wiped away her tears and took in a deep breath. "I should have told you, I just got so caught up with school and work," she shook her head knowing there was really no excuse. She'd just fail to tell her best friend. "I um… I need to pack my things," she smiled weakly. "Thanks for the bag, Cat."

Before Cat could protest or manage another word Tori slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Cat stood stunned with silence. Her best friend had carried such a burden for three months and she had failed to notice it. How could she have missed the signs? Her brown eyes gave her away so easily, so how had she missed it? Knowing she would not be able to get another word from the brunette, Cat returned to her prior activity with less enthusiasm. She would have to find some way to cheer her best friend up.

**JoriJoriJori**

Jade was trying to find something to keep herself busy. It appeared that Sikowitz had thought it be best if she had three days off in a row and now she found herself going mad having to be stuck at home. Cat was at work and Tori...well Tori didn't want to see her. She'd been in a foul mood all day. The conversation remained fresh in her mind. The days had dragged since that day and though it had only been three days, they felt like weeks. Tori had been so angry, so cold. Jade shook her head. She huffed dropping her head against the arm of the couch. She had to find something productive to do. Surely Tori was… _Damn it!_ It seemed like no matter what she did her thoughts always returned to the young Vega.

The phone on the coffee table startled her. She jumped up and reached to answer it. "Hey Cat" she smiled reading the name. Deep down she would have preferred the caller had been a certain brown eyed woman.

"Listen Jade could you please do me a favor," Cat sounded very anxious.

Jade sat up feeling unsure. "Uh, sure what do you need?" It made her nervous at how concerned the red head sound.

Cat paused contemplating whether or not to tell her girlfriend. Surely she'd find out eventually anyway, she decided. "It's Tori she's...well she's pretty upset. She hasn't left her room in days, Jade. She won't eat and when she does get out of her room it's to go jogging. I'm worried about her." Tori had remained distant from her best friend after breaking the news. She refused to eat feeling too sick to keep anything down, but always excused herself by saying she'd eaten earlier. Cat knew Tori was lying through her teeth. She was looking too pale as the days passed. It was getting worse.

"What happened?" Jade pressed suddenly scared by the woman's strange behavior. It couldn't possibly have anything to do with their conversation. She'd been the one to break it off.

Cat sighed. Jade could hear the sadness in her tone as she spoke. "Her mother is ill, Jade. She was undergoing treatment for her cancer a few months ago but now she's not responding to them anymore. Tori's a mess Jade and I'm really scared. I don't think she should be alone right now but I can't miss work right now. We have inventory going on."

"I'll go over," Jade said without needing Cat to ask. She felt heartbroken by the news. Why hadn't Tori told her? Had she just found out? So many questions filled her head, but only one seemed to really hit her. How was Tori _really_ handling it? Jade promised the red head she'd go check on the young Vega. She didn't need convincing, she wanted to make sure she was okay; Jade knew she wasn't.

**JoriJoriJori**

Half an hour later Jade stood before the young Vega's apartment door. She'd changed quickly after hanging up with the red head. She didn't want to waste any more time away from Tori, but as she outside the door Jade found herself feeling unsure. Tori had told her to stay away. She wasn't sure if she should honor the woman's wishes during such a sensitive time.

Her body seemed to act before she could decide. Before she knew it her hand was colliding against wood, knocking and hoping there would be an answer. Jade didn't have to wait too long.

The door opened slowly revealing a pale looking brunette. She appeared almost sick. She had bags under her eyes and was way too pale for Jade's liking. Her cheeks stood out from her loss of weight, clearly from lack of nutrition. She wore a loose hoodie to the side that exposed her right shoulder. Her sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. The gray sweats looked like the ones she wore the last time Jade had seen her jogging in the park a few weeks ago. From what Cat had told her, she made it sound lighter than it really was. Tori looked ill herself. The way she leaned against the door made her appear too weak and fragile to stand.

"Cat's not here right now," Tori informed her casually when Jade said nothing. Her hand remained on the door not allowing the other woman any room to enter.

"I'm not looking for Cat," Jade's brows furrowed. It frustrated her how cold the brunette was being. What was wrong with her? A wave of sadness fell over her. Tori had acted just the same way once when they clashed at the park. Jade could now see that it was a defensive mechanism she used to suppress her feelings. She'd been so broken then about her mother, Jade could hardly imagine how she must feel now. "Tori I-"

"Jade, please just go home," Tori said with exhaustion. She was too tired to argue. She didn't have enough energy to keep her emotions in line. Being around Jade was always tricky. The woman just had a way of breaking down her walls without knowing it.

Jade remained where she was for a moment. She looked the brunette over and noticed the red rimmed eyes. She'd been crying. Jade shook her head knowing that no matter how hard she tried, she could not leave her alone. "I'm not going anywhere, Tori. I just want to talk."

Tori turned and entered the apartment without a reply. She left the door open signaling for Jade to follow. She knew the woman would not let it go. Whatever she had to say would be heard.

Jade took the opportunity without a second thought and followed closing the door behind her. She was a few steps behind the brunette and did not fail to miss the way the woman walked appearing to be off balance in a drunken phase. Jade walked in to the living room and found the young Vega leaning against the couch with her arms crossed waiting for her to begin talking.

"Tori," she began nervously. "How are you feeling?"

Tori's brows knitted together in irritation. "Are you really here to ask how I'm feeling, Jade, because if you are then you're just wasting both of our time," Tori snapped. She swallowed a lump that threaten to consume her. She had to handle this on her own.

Jade could see how the woman struggled to keep her composure. Her hands were trembling as was her chin. "No, of course not," she sighed. "How's your mom holding up? Is she okay?" _Idiot_, she cursed herself. She had meant to be more sensitive about the subject. The way the woman reacted to the question told her it was indeed too sensitive of a subject to be too blunt about it.

Tori winced at the mention of her mother. "She's been better," she muttered ignoring the shiver that ran up her. She didn't want to think about her right now. It hurt too much. Jade wasn't helping either. Just her presence made her heart ache, knowing she would never be able to with the woman. Her emotions were highly sensitive at the moment. She had to be very careful, knowing anything could easily set her off.

"Tori just talk to me, please." She could see how much it hurt Tori to hold in what was bothering her. She needed to get it off her shoulders. Her struggle was too evident to ignore, to just leave alone.

Tori growled. She couldn't handle the pressure. Why did she have to show up on such on delicate time? Why? She opened her mouth to speak knowing well she'd regret what she was going to say.

"What do you want from me Jade? Do you want to hear how devastated I am to know my mother is no longer responding to treatments? Do you want to hear about how I can't sleep at night knowing that she's lying on a bed with time slipping away from her? Or do you want to hear that I'm holding up just fine, that none of this has affected me in anyway? I'm doing great. Just _great_!" she snapped. Tears betrayed her and slipped down numb cheeks as she stared angrily into azure. She hated the strong hold Jade had over her without even knowing it. It had been the same the day she broke down in the park. She couldn't really lie to Jade. She had to try, just like a couple days back when she told her to leave her alone. Tori had struggled to keep from calling Jade after she received the about her mother. She'd stayed away from Cat for that same reason. All she could think about was Jade. She wanted, _needed_ to be with Jade. She needed her to hold her and whisper comforting words. That was all she had wanted the last few days, Jade's comforting.

Jade ignored the daggers the brunette was boring at her. She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around her soothing her auburn locks. "Hey, shh it's okay. It's okay," she cooed as the woman continued to cry in her arms.

"I don't know what to do," she cried. Tori clung to Jade with her head buried beside the woman's neck. She felt safe in the woman's arms. For just that brief moment it felt like the world had faded away, like everything was okay, and her mother wasn't sick. But she was. She was sick and no longer responding to treatments. Managing to control herself, Tori pulled as far as the pale woman would allow her. She had to remind herself not to get close to the woman.

Jade didn't know what to say. All she could do was hold the woman as she cried. There were really no words to sooth what was happening. As she looked into the brown eyes, she could have sworn she saw a glimpse of the Tori she knew, not the cold brunette she'd encountered at the park. "Tori, you're burning up," she gasped as she wiped away the tears from Tori's cheeks. She pressed her hand against the woman's forehead. She was indeed burning up. It was then that Jade noticed the small drops of sweat covering Tori's neck.

"I'm fine," Tori shrugged. She stepped back only to lose her balance.

Jade reached out just in time to hold her up. She hooked her arm around Tori's waist and led her around to the couch. Tori kept her eyes closed as she rested against the comfort of the furniture.

Jade stood up and ran off to retrieve a damped towel. She needed to lower the woman's fever. She gently pressed the towel over the Tori's temple, who kept her eyes closed the entire time. Tori hummed in appreciation at the feel of the cool material against her warm skin. Her stomach grumbled causing the blue eyed woman to eye her in suspicion.

"Tori, when was the last time you ate?" Jade asked with concern. Surely her lack of nutrition was the reason for her fever.

"Sunday evening I think. I don't know, I just haven't had time," she answered tiredly. Tori was actually really hungry, but she just couldn't seem to find the energy to eat. She'd been too tired to do so.

"Sunday? Tori it's Wednesday!" Jade moved the second towel she'd grabbed and passed it around Tori's neck to clear away the sweat around the area. "Hold this here, Tori. I'll make you something to eat."

"But I don't want…" Tori began, opening her eyes just in time to watch the woman walk away.

Jade gave her no room to protest. She marched into the kitchen and searched around the room and began to pull out all sorts of vegetables. She found the cabinet that contained noodles and pulled those out too. She was going to make Tori the best soup she'd ever tasted.

Tori sat back with the towel over her eyes. She couldn't help but smile at the way Jade insisted on taking care of her. She shut her eyes allowing herself to rest while Jade worked away in the kitchen. It was the first time in three days she actually felt relaxed, she could feel the fever subsiding as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**JoriJoriJori**

The only sound in the apartment came from the living room television as Cat walked in. "Tori?" she softly called out into the dim room. She was ready to raise her voice and call out for her best friend again when she stopped in her tracks just in front of the living room. What she found created a warm feeling inside of her. It was just perfect. She held her coat close to her and smiled down at the two sleeping women on the couch.

Jade had an arm around Tori in a protective way, holding the woman as close as possible. Tori rested her head over Jade's shoulder, her arm lay lazily around Jade's free hand, their fingers barely touching. Cat grabbed the blanket from the other couch and covered them with it. It was an odd feeling she felt as she watched the two sleep, almost as if they had done it many times before. They were so comfortable and relaxed that Cat herself felt like she was the third wheel. If the woman hadn't been dating the sleeping raven haired woman, she would have agreed that Jade and Tori make quite a lovely couple.

She shut off the television and made her way to her room leaving the sleeping pair to rest. Cat was just glad to see that Tori was finally resting, and judging by the bowl she'd noticed on the coffee table, eating, too. Jade had quite an influence when it came to Tori, Cat had realized. She shrugged the thought away and prepared herself for bed. The thought of the two being a good pair burned in the back of her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hmm Cat was pretty okay with how she found them.**

**Uh oh Tori's mother is really ill.**

**What could that mean?**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Reviews do inspires chapters!**

**Review please! ;)**


End file.
